Run For Your Life With Me
by SummerRain626
Summary: Leann Dixon is the younger sister of Merle and Daryl. She's not much like her brothers but she wants to be. She's very upbeat and easy to get along with but also a little shy. How will the apocalypse change her? This story is told in her POV and focuses mainly on the Dixons. *WARNING* Contains child abuse, drug use and sexual violence. Please do not read if this bothers you!
1. Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I only own Leann!**

 **Please read before proceeding:**

 **Hello everyone! I just wanted to let you know that this story is going to focus mainly on the Dixons. It's also going to focus mainly on the characters themselves rather than the events that happened in the show. I already have a detailed Walking Dead O/C story called Abby. Please check that out if you are interesting! Other than that…I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _In another perfect life_

 _In another perfect light_

 _We run_

 _We run_

 _We run_

* * *

I tried to just sit there and follow along with the class, but this kid, Bobby, kept throwing pieces of his eraser at my head.

"Quit it!" I turned around and yell-whispered at him.

"Little Miss Dixon." The teacher said. "Would you like to come up to the board and teach?"

"No, sorry ma'am." I said.

"That's what I thought." She turned around and went back to writing on the chalkboard. I heard some of the other kids snicker.

It's not fair. I'm always getting blamed for everything that happens at our little schoolhouse.

Bobby went right back to throwing things at me. I was getting real mad. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it, you little insect!" I yelled.

The class went silent.

"Leann Dixon!" The teacher yelled. "I am sick and tired of having to correct you!"

"…b-but it's not my fault, Miss Bee." I said. "Bobby kepts throwing erasers at me."

"It's not true Miss Bee, I don't even have an eraser." Bobby lied.

"I know, Bobby." Miss Bee said.

 _Unbelievable._

"Leann, you'll be staying after school today banging erasers outside."

"But Miss Bee—"

"Do you understand? Or do I have to send a note home with you?"

The other kids "oh-ed."

I put my head down. "Yes ma'am, I understand."

 _Stupid Bobby! I'm gonna get him back for this._

During recess, I wasn't allowed to go outside and play with the rest of the kids. I could have just left, Miss Bee went out for lunch, but I decided not to. Besides, I hate all the kids at my school.

I was looking out the window at them play.

"Check it out." I heard Bobby say from a distance.

He pulled something from his back pocket. All the kids gasped and were envious.

"Is that one of 'em iPod thingies?" Mark asked.

"Yup." Bobby said proudly. "My daddy bought it for me. Said I deserved a present for my good behavior in school."

 _Yeah right. He doesn't deserve that at all._ I thought angrily.

"That's so cool, Bobby!" Someone yelled.

"Can we borrow it?"

"Heck no." He pulled it closer to him. "My daddy will kill me if anythin' happens to this."

Bobby is the oldest kid at our school. He also happens to be the most well off when it comes to money. He's not rich, just not poor like most of the other kids here.

I glared towards him.

At the end of the day, I was outside banging the erasers when Bobby and his "crew" came by.

"Havin' fun?" He smirked.

I just glared at him.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Bobby said.

I chucked one of the erasers at him getting chalk dust on his clothes.

"You runt!" He pushed me on the ground.

I wanted to get up and punch him in the face, but I was too scared. I just laid there.

Mark laughed. "Good one, Bobby."

They laughed and started walking home. I looked at them and as if by magic, Bobby's iPod fell out of his pocket. My eyes went wide. He didn't notice and kept walking.

When the boys were completely out of sight, I slowly walked over to it. I looked around to make sure no one saw me and I picked it up. I pressed the little round button and the screen lit up. I grinned evilly at it and stuffed it in my pocket.

* * *

Later the evening, I was in my room messing with the iPod. It was awesome! Probably the coolest thing I ever had! Although I have to say, Bobby had terrible taste in music. There were only a few good songs on it. It didn't matter to me though. I loved it.

I heard the front door open and knew it was my older brothers, Merle and Daryl. I knew they were coming over today and I was excited to see them! I ran to the front door with glee.

"Daryl!" I yelled and ran to him. Daryl's probably my favorite. He took care of me a lot when I was little.

"Whoa!" He picked me up. "Hey, kid."

I hugged him tightly around the neck. "I missed ya!"

He let out a little laugh and rubbed my back. He put me down.

"Hi, Merle!" I hugged him around the waist.

"Hey, runt." He patted my head. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"What do ya mean ya don't know?" Merle snapped. "Ya live here."

I giggled. "Well he ain't here."

"Oh well." Daryl sighed. "Might as well chill." He sat down on the couch. Merle did the same.

"Hey, runt." Merle called. "How 'bout ya go get yer brothers some beers, huh?"

"You got arms and legs." I said.

Merle laughed but then his face turned serious. "Go get us some beers."

"Fine!" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles, opened them and gave them to them.

I heard the truck pull up outside. "I think daddy's home."

* * *

Later that night, Merle, Daryl and I were sitting at the table in the living room playing cards. Merle was winning, of course. Daddy was already getting drunk in his chair.

"How do ya always win?" Daryl asked Merle.

"Cause you two just suck at playin' cards." He replied.

"Nah uh!" I protested. "You're a cheater!"

"I don't cheat." He put his arms behind his head.

"Then how come you're always the one who deals?"

"She does have a point, bro." Daryl played along.

"Ah shut up." Merle said. "I ain't gonna argue with a twelve year old girl."

"I'm thirteen!"

"Big difference." He laughed.

I glared at him. "Whatever…cheater."

Daryl smirked.

"Little runt." Merle said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ay, Annie?" My daddy said. I turned to him. He was making his way over to me. "What's that in yer pocket?"

My eyes widened a little.

"Nothin' daddy."

"Let me see it." He said roughly.

I had no choice. I pulled Bobby's iPod out of my pocket.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's an iPod, daddy."

"And where the hell did ya get somethin' like that?" He spat.

"It's B-bobby's." I stuttered. "He let me borrow it."

He narrowed his eyes. "Ya mean the Bobby that picks on ya everyday? Ya better not be lyin' to me now."

"It's true, daddy! He give it to me."

"He give it to ya? I thought ya just said he let ya borrow it?"

My face felt a little hot. I looked at Daryl and Merle and they looked amused.

"Fess up, Annie." My daddy warned.

I gulped. "…it…it fell outta his pocket…so I kinda took it."

I heard Merle let out a low laugh.

"Ya took it? Ya mean ya stole it?" Daddy said.

"Yeah, but he don't deserve it daddy! He's real mean and—"

"I don't care what he did to ya!" My daddy yelled. "Yer gonna give that boy back that thing tomorra, got it?"

I put my head down. "Yes sir."

"Damn it, Leann! We may be poor but we ain't thieves." He angrily shook his head. "Get yer ass out to the woodshed!"

My face flushed. Daryl and Merle were right there. Now they know I still get spanked. I glanced at them. Merle was playing with the cards like he hadn't even heard a thing. Daryl, however, was looking right at me. He looked concerned.

My daddy cleared his throat. It was his way of telling me he was waiting.

"Come on, dad." Daryl said. "Don't ya think Le is a little too old fer that now?"

"Can it, boy." My daddy snapped. "Girl, get!"

I slowly walked out the door. At least he tried. I headed inside the dreaded woodshed.

* * *

I stood there and rubbed my bottom and wiped at my tears while my daddy lectured me.

"Ya make sure he gets his…podi back."

I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's an iPod."

"Whatever, ya just make sure he gets it."

"Yes sir." I turned to leave.

"Annie." My daddy stopped me and beaconed me over. He smooshed my face making my lips pucker and kissed them. "You're still my special girl."

I walked away without saying anything.

I went straight to my room. I always had to go to my room after a whippin' and I didn't think this time was any different.

"He give it to ya good?" Merle asked when I walked in.

I didn't say anything. I just walked passed them and sniffled.

I laid on my bed on my stomach and cried. It's not fair. Bobby's so mean and he gets away with it every time.

My daddy came in a little while later.

"Let me see how bad it is." He said.

"No." I rolled over on my back.

"Annie, come on."

"No. I don't want ya to."

"Well I don't care what ya want, you're a kid." He came over and flipped me over on my stomach. Then he pulled my pants down.

I felt his hands on me at first but then I felt something else. I hated this. I started crying.

"Daddy, stop." I cried.

"Hush, darlin', ya gotta be quiet."

I laid there and cried but I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

Daryl came in my room later on.

"Hey, kid. We're leavin' so gimme a hug."

I leaned up but stayed on the bed. "Don't go. Please."

He sighed. "We have to, Le."

Daryl's the only one who calls me Le. Everyone else calls me Annie.

"No." I held out my arms and cried.

"We'll be back." Daryl lifted me. "Hey, you cold? Why are ya shakin'?"

I just hugged him tightly. "Don't leave me."

He sighed. "Kid, it was just a spankin'."

I shook my head. "Can I come with you?"

Daryl snorted. "What we have planned ain't fer kids."

"I won't be in the way, I promise!"

"Le."

"Daryl, please!"

"No! Enough!" He snapped and put me down. "Come on, now. We'll be back."

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. He went to leave.

"When?"

He just looked at me and frowned before closing the door. I laid there and heard their truck pull away.

* * *

The next day in school, I was able to drop Bobby's iPod into his bag without anyone noticing.

Throughout the day, I felt things being thrown at me like yesterday but I ignored it. I was too sad to care.

One of the younger kids got sick and threw up all over their desk.

"Alright class." Miss Bee said. "I'm going to walk Stella home. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior until I get back."

"Yes, Miss Bee." Everyone said.

Almost as soon as Miss Bee left, Bobby had to start something.

"So Annie?"

 _Just ignore him._ I didn't turn around.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you."

"What?" I snapped.

"Did ya get a nice lickin' last night?"

My face flushed and all the other kids looked intrigued.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Bobby." I tried to play dumb.

"Really? 'Cause Billy over here said he was walkin' by and saw you go into your shed. And that yer ol' man came in after carryin' the strap. He said you was yellin' yer ass off."

Everyone laughed.

I looked over at Billy. He looked away shamefully. Why would he do that? I thought we were friends.

"So is it true?" Mark asked.

My face felt like it was on fire.

"No." I lied.

"I think she's lyin'!" A kid named Randy yelled.

"Of course she's lyin'." Bobby said. "Unless…Billy made the whole thing up." Everyone turned to Billy.

Billy hesitated. Then he nodded. "I heard it! She got a whippin' all right!"

The class roared with laughter. My face was probably beet red.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

They all started a little mantra that went, "Annie gotta whippin'! Annie gotta whippin'!"

I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting really angry.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I picked up my chair and threw it behind me. It hit Bobby making him fall backwards onto the ground.

The room fell dead silent. Bobby got up and his nose was bleeding. I was wide eyed at what just happened and felt nervous.

He glared at me. "You're dead meat." He jumped over the desk and punched me in the mouth. It immediately started to bleed.

Suddenly, everybody was yelling, "fight! Fight! Fight!"

I stood back up and threw a punch but missed. Bobby punched me right in the stomach.

I made a sick noise and fell to the ground gasping for air. Then Bobby kicked me in the ribs. He was coming towards me so I kicked his leg and he fell. I quickly got up and ran outside. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running. I didn't look back.

* * *

I stayed in the woods by my house until it was the right time for me to go home. No one was there when I arrived. I went straight into my room and looked in the mirror. My bottom lip was split. I took my shirt off and examined where Bobby had kicked me. I had a pretty good bruise. This is gonna be impossible to hide. My daddy's gonna wanna know what happened.

I didn't know what I was going to do about my injuries. However, one thing was clear, I was never going back to that schoolhouse again.

* * *

Everyday for about two weeks, I would do the same thing. I would get up and get ready for school, say goodbye to my daddy and then go play in the woods. It was ten times more entertaining than school, plus there was no on picking on me.

However on this particular evening, my worst nightmare happened. Miss Bee came to my house! I was sitting up in a tree when she came by. I stayed hidden and listened to the conversation she had with daddy.

She brought my books and homework over.

"Why?" My daddy asked her. "Did she forget 'em?"

"…she wasn't there _to_ get them." Miss Bee stated.

"What do ya mean? Leann's been in school all week."

Miss Bee hesitated. "Well, no sir."

I knew I was gonna get it. My daddy thanked my teacher and I watched her walk away.

I contemplated running away, but I knew sooner or later I'd have to face the music.

I took my time climbing down from the tree and making my way up to the porch. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

My daddy was on his feet in a minute. "Leann Dixon! I'm gonna kill you!"

He fast walked over to me and grabbed my hair. I yelled. I could tell he had been drinking.

"Yer teacher just came by here and said ya ain't been in school fer weeks! Ya wanna explain?" He screamed.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I cried.

"You're sorry?" He screamed in my face. "That's what ya have to say?"

He let go of my hair and shoved me forward. I saw him start unbuckling his belt. My eyes widened.

"Lay on the ground." He demanded.

I backed away. I shook my head.

"Don't you tell me no!"

He took a step towards me.

"Daddy, please." I pleaded.

He slapped me hard in the face, so hard I hit the ground. I laid there and cried. I looked up just as he raised the belt.

"No, daddy!"

It came down hard on my back. I screamed. He did it three more times, hitting me wherever the belt landed. I was bawling.

He went into the kitchen. I heard him open a bottle of beer. He stood over me and took a big gulp.

"Get up." He said roughly.

I looked up at him through my tears.

"I said get up!" He yelled.

I slowly stood up. I was shaking with fear. He just stared at me for a moment and drank his beer.

"Take yer clothes off." My daddy said calmly.

My eyes widened and my face flushed. "W-why?"

"Do as I say." He narrowed his eyes.

I took my shoes and socks off first. That was the easy part. My fingers nervously unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. I slid them off then pulled off my shirt. I stood there shaking.

"Keep goin'." He said.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I went for the waistline of my underwear and unwillingly pulled them down. I was now fully naked. I put one arm over my private area and the other over my chest.

My daddy just stared at me and finished his beer.

"Go get daddy another beer." He said.

I walked passed him and into the kitchen. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it. I had to take one of my hands away to hand daddy the beer. I had a choice to make.

I decided to let him see my chest. There wasn't much to see anyway.

I shakily handed him his damn beer.

"Good girl." He took it. He put his hand on the back of my neck and guided me into the bathroom.

"Daddy?" I questioned.

"Turn around and put yer hands on the sink."

I obliged but slowly.

He quickly slammed my head down onto the sink. I grimaced. I felt the feeling again. The one I hate. I didn't know what it was exactly, but part of me knew it wasn't right. I just cried while he did his sick thing.

I prayed that Merle or Daryl would come over so he would have to stop…but they never did.

That night while I was in bed, I plotted my escape. Tomorrow is Saturday which means no school. I packed my bag already. I have to get outta here. I quickly opened the window and threw my bag out, then I jumped down myself. I put my bag on my back and ran. Just like before, I didn't know where I was going. I just ran and didn't look back.


	2. The Big Stinkin' City

I wandered around in the city. There weren't many places that were open at this time of night. The ones that were open didn't allow kids.

There was a sign outside of a little bar or something that said _Karaoke Night: best singer wins cash prize!_ I was interested. I think I can sing. Maybe I have a chance to win!

I snuck inside. I stayed in the back and listened to the other singers. Some of them were good others were not. I didn't even think if I could win or not. I just wanted to sing.

A man stepped up to the mic. "Do we have anymore singers that would like to participate?" He said. "Come on, people. We got all night." He laughed. "Let me know."

He walked over to a little concession stand. I followed him over.

"Excuse me, sir." I said.

He turned and looked straight ahead then down at me. "Hey there, sweetheart." He said. "Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

"My daddy's in the crowd." I lied. "He couldn't find me a sitter so he just brought me along."

"Oh, I see. Well what can I do for you then?"

I wanna sing!" I said happily.

He chuckled. "You wanna sing? Sure why not? What song would you like me to play? The Itsy Bitsy Spider?"

"I don't know what that is, but play Run by Foo Fighters, please."

The man just looked at me and blinked a few times. "That's a big song. Are you sure?"

"I am positive." I smiled.

"Alright." He smirked. "I'm ready when you are."

I skipped up to the stage. I took the mic off the stand because it was too high for me. I gave the guy a thumbs up and the music started playing. I looked out at the crowd, no one seemed interested in me. They were just talking and drinking. I waited for my cue and then started singing.

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

I watched the people slowly lift their heads and turn their attention towards me.

 _In another perfect life_

 _In another perfect light_

 _We run_

 _We run_

 _We run_

I saw some of them smiling and widen their eyes.

 _The rats are on parade_

 _Another mad charade_

 _What you gonna do?_

 _The hounds are on the chase_

 _Everything's erased_

 _What you gonna do?_

 _I need some room to breath_

 _You can stay asleep_

 _If you wanted to_

 _They say that's nothings free_

 _You can run with me_

 _If you wanted to_

I heard laughter but I didn't take offense to it.

 _Yeah you can run with me_

 _If you wanted to_

 _Before the time runs out_

 _There's somewhere to run_

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _In another perfect life_

 _In another perfect light_

 _We run_

 _We run_

 _We run_

 _Run!_

 _We are the nation's stakes_

 _If everything's erased_

 _What you gonna' do?_

 _I need some room to breathe_

 _You can run with me_

 _If you wanted to_

 _Yeah you can run with me_

 _If you wanted to_

 _Before the time runs out_

 _There's somewhere to run_

People started clapping along and cheering. It made me happy!

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _In another perfect life_

 _In another perfect light_

 _We run_

 _We run_

 _We run_

 _Run!_

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _In another perfect life_

 _In another perfect light_

 _We run_

 _We run_

 _We run_

 _Run!_

I did a big finish. All the people were on their feet and cheering for me. I started jumping up and down excitedly.

Suddenly, the man that I was talking to earlier was by my side.

"Well, what do ya think folks? Do we have a winner or what?"

Everyone cheered.

"What's your name, honey?" He asked me.

"Leann Dixon." I said. "Everyone calls me Annie except fer my brother who calls me Le."

He chuckled. "Little Leann just won the contest!"

I jumped up down on the stage like a little kid that had too much sugar.

"Come with me, sweetheart." The man whispered to me. I followed him to a back room in the bar.

"How much money did I win?" I asked excitedly.

"You just won $500, little one."

My jaw dropped.

"Now, honey, I want you to take this straight to your daddy, okay? I would hate to see you lose that or worse."

"Okay." I said and took the money. I was about to run off when I had a thought. "Do you have anymore contests?"

"We do." He said. "We have them every night."

"Great!" I grinned from ear to ear. I quickly took off out the door.

 _I never have to go back to my stinky house again!_ I thought as I skipped down the sidewalk.

Now I just need a place to stay. I saw a flashing sign that said Motel. I ran to it. I went up to the counter. There was a trashy looking woman sitting there painting her nails. She ignored me and chomped on her gum.

"How much fer…one night?" I asked happily.

She didn't answer me right away. "Fifty bucks a night."

"Okay! One room, please!" I smiled real big.

She raised an eyebrow at me and looked over the counter. "You here by yourself, kid?"

"No, my mama went down the street to get a pack of cigarettes. She told me to get a room." I lied.

She didn't look convinced.

"Mama doesn't like to be kept waitin'." I said angrily.

The woman huffed. "What the hell." She typed something into the cash register. "That'll be fifty dollars."

I handed her the money, she gave me the key.

"Go all the way down this hall and it'll be the last one on the right."

"What will?" I asked.

"Your room." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, right." I grinned. "See ya!" I sprinted down the hall.

I found the correct room and unlocked it. It was disgusting, but anything beats staying in that house with daddy.

I put my stuff down after locking the door and quickly used the bathroom. Then, I jumped on the bed.

"I got my own house!" I yelled. "I'm gonna stay up all night!"

By one o' clock I couldn't keep my eyes open. I curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I took a shower before I left the next day, I stole the soap and shampoo that was in the bathroom.

I slung my bag on my back and went out. I wasn't sure how this works, so I just left the key on the counter.

"Hey, you!"

I turned around. It was the lady from last night.

"You lied to me, didn't you?"

 _Uh oh._

"…Well, um…ya see…yeah I lied." I said nervously.

"Listen, ya seem like a nice kid, but I could lose my job for what I did. So, if you do this again, I'm calling the cops." She threatened.

I started to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just needed a place to stay for the night. Please don't call the cops on me!"

"Alright alright." She said. "I'm not gonna call the cops on you."

"You're not?" I wiped my tears.

"No." She half smiled. "What are ya doing out here anyway? Are you lost or something?"

"No. I just don't wanna go home." I came right out and said.

"Well, it's dangerous for a girl your age to be roaming the streets." She stated. "How old are you anyway?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen? You look younger than thirteen."

"Everyone tells me that."

She smiled. "What's your name?"

"Leann, but most people call me Annie except fer my brother who calls me Le."

"Well, Annie, my name's Tamara." She grabbed one of the motel's business cards and wrote something on the back. "If you ever need some help I want you to call me, okay?" She handed me the card.

I looked at it and smiled. I held the card to my chest. I turned to leave.

"Hey, Tamara?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can I have a piece of your gum?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. She took a piece out of her pack and handed it to me.

"Thank you!" I put the gum in my mouth and ran out the door.

* * *

It was time to do some real exploring. But first, I need to eat!

I found a cheap diner and had a nice brunch there.

I walked around in stores all day. I didn't buy anything, though. I was gonna save up my money to buy a house. If I keep winning those contests then I'll have enough money in no time!

When it was time, I went over to the bar again. I was the last contestant to sing just like last night. This time I sang Little One by Highly Suspect. And I won again! The man called me to the back again.

He handed me the money.

It was even more than last time! He didn't ask questions tonight so I got lucky and took off.

I had a lot of money with me right now! My only problem was I didn't know where I was going to sleep tonight.

I walked down the street and looked at all the places I passed. There were some scary looking people at night! I walked down a dark alley way and to the back of a building. There was a dirty, old mattress on the ground. I looked around and didn't see anyone so I plopped down on my bed and used my bag as a pillow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep surprisingly fast.

* * *

That's basically how the next few days went. I won the singing contest two more times and lost once. I won the next day which was Sunday, lost monday and won again tuesday. I sang Follow You Home by Nickelback and Black Honey by Thrice.

The man handed me my money. It was only two hundred this time.

"Hey, what gives?" I asked confused. "Last time I won five!"

He laughed. "Aren't you cute?" He patted my head. "Take a look at the crowd we have today. We don't get as many customers on weekdays."

"Oh." I said. "Okay."

I walked out the door. I sat on a bench outside and counted my money. I had over a thousand dollars! I've never seen that much money before. I looked over and there was a creepy guy looking at me. I hurriedly stuffed my money in my bag, hoping he didn't see it and started walking down the street.

I suddenly felt myself being jerked backwards. Someone had ahold of my backpack!

"Hey, let go!" I yelled. It was the creepy guy from before.

I held onto my bag as hard as I could. The man punched me in the face hard and then kicked me in my side once I was on the ground. I immediately started crying. I watched him run away with all my cash.

* * *

I sat on the curb and cried. I didn't know what I was supposed to do now. I lost all my money and my hopes of someday buying a house. Part of me wanted to just call it quits and go home but I can't do that. I've been gone for four days now. Daddy will kill me…or worse. I can't take anymore of his sick punishments.

I put my head in my hands and cried some more. I really want Daryl! Where are my big brothers?

I put my hands on my thighs and felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was the card that Tamara wrote her number on! She said if I needed help to call her.

I found the nearest place that was still open and asked if I could use the phone. I dialed the number on the card.

I could hear it ringing and hoped so badly that she answers. It rang three times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Tamara?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Annie, remember, from the other day?"

"…oh yeah. How ya doin', kid?"

"I need your help!" I started crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone beat me up and stole all my money!" I sobbed.

The other end was silent for a moment.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you?"

I told her what the area looked like.

"I know exactly where you are. Stay there, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded and sniffed. We hung up.

* * *

"Wow, you must really not wanna go home." Tamara said while in the car.

I looked at her confused.

"You called me instead of your parents."

"My house doesn't have a phone." I looked down. "I wouldn't call there anyway."

"Well you'll like my place, sweetheart."

"I'll like anywhere but here."

"I'm guessin' ya didn't have too much luck in the city?"

"I was doin' good til that asshole robbed me."

"Well I tried to tell ya people ain't nice."

"I already knew that." I mumbled.

Tamara took me back to her place. She helped me take a bath due to my injuries and feed me a left over hamburger and fries. She even let me sleep in her bed with her. I could get used to this.

* * *

The next morning we were having breakfast when I strange man walked in. He was around Tamara's age.

"Hey, sugar." He kissed her on the cheek. "Who's the kid?" He pointed at me.

"This is Annie." She said. "Annie, this is my boyfriend, Derek."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you a good guy?"

"I'm the best." Derek said.

Tamara laughed. "Annie's gonna be stayin' with us."

"Why's that?" Derek asked while getting himself some breakfast.

"She's a runaway." Tamara said.

"Really?" He looked up at me. "You're too cute not to have a home." He smiled at me.

I blushed.

"So what are your plans today, baby?" Tamara asked Derek.

"I'm getting together with the band. We have a gig this weekend."

"You're in a band?" I asked amazed.

"Yup." He took a big gulp of his coffee.

"Can you play guitar?"

"No. I just stand there while the other guys do everything."

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed. "Of course I can play guitar!"

"Can I be in your band? I can sing!" I said excitedly.

"You can sing? Well let me hear ya?"

I was about to start when Derek stopped me.

"Wait wait! Let me get my guitar." He ran upstairs and came back seconds later. "You have a song in mind?"

"Can you play Snuff by Slipknot?"

"Sure." He laughed. He started playing.

I waited for the right time and sang the whole first verse.

"Wow! That was amazing, kid!"

Tamara had a shocked expression on her face.

"You think I'm good?"

"You're great!"

"Good enough to be in your band?"

"Well I would have to talk to the guys about it, but I think you're better than most professional singers."

I grinned with glee!

"Where'd you find this girl? She's awesome." Derek asked Tamara.

"I guess it was just fate." Tamara said.

"Well I gotta go, baby." Derek said and kissed Tamara. "Breakfast was great!" He turned to me. "I'll see you around." He kissed the top of my hand.

I smiled and tried to hide my blush.

"I wanna be more like you, Tamara." I said after Derek left. "I wanna look cool like you!"

"You wanna look like me?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, then…let's get you a new look." She winked at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, girl! Let's do it!"

I was super excited.

* * *

We started with my hair. I looked at it in the mirror. It was messy, but then again it was always messy. I have dark brown hair. Tamara said we should make it blonde! I was so excited to see what it looked like.

"Okay, ready?" She asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped at the first glance. It didn't look like me at all! I loved that!

"It's great!" I said. "I love it!"

The next thing we fixed was my clothes. Tamara took me shopping and let me get three new outfits! One of them was a pink top with a blue mini skirt and pink leggings to match. It also came with a white belt. The next outfit was a pair of black leggings. Tamara said I could wear them with just about anything! I also got a tank top. And the last outfit was a pair of jeans and a brown leather jacket. I loved all my new stuff and everything looked great on me!

The last step was my face. Tamara did my makeup for me. She put blue eye shadow on me and pink lipstick. She showed me other looks, too, but I kept the blue and pink because it matched my outfit.

We looked at each other in the mirror. We looked like twins! We both giggled.

* * *

We had pizza for dinner that evening. Derek came home. He dropped his belongings when he looked at me.

"Oh no!" He laughed. "Tamara what did you do that poor, lil thing?"

"Nothing she didn't want." Tamara said.

"She looks like a clone of you."

"Doesn't she look great?" Tamara batted her eyes.

"Of course." Derek grabbed her from behind and started kissing her neck.

Tamara giggled and the two started making out. I just watched them.

They finally pulled away from each other. "Alright alright. Not in front of the kid."

I smiled. I need a guy like Derek.


	3. Sharin' Is Carin'

A couple weeks went by and everything was good. Tamara, Derek and I were becoming great friends! Derek even let me sing with his band a couple times. They took me around their friends and everyone thought I was cute. They were all pinching my cheeks and making me sit on their laps. It was actually kind of annoying. It's only cute when Derek does it.

Tonight, Derek took Tamara and I to his show. His band was playing at some bar. He let me come up and sing with them for two of the songs. The people cheered for us. It made me feel good.

After the show, Tamara and I sat with Derek and his band. We talked and ate. Well they mostly talked. I just kinda listened to their conversations.

I looked over at this one guy that just walked in. He looked familiar but I couldn't think of where I might had seen him.

He saw Derek and came over to talk.

"Hey, man." He said. "What's going on?"

"Not much, man." Derek replied. "Just got done playing a show."

"Yeah?" He looked over at me. "When did you two have a kid?"

Derek laughed.

"Oh you jerk." Tamara said. "I am not old enough to have a kid this age."

"She's been staying with us." Derek said. "She's our friend."

"Hi." I shyly said.

"Hi, kid." He looked closely at me. "Ya know, you look kinda familiar."

"Yeah, you look familiar too?" I said.

"What's your name?"

"Leann, but most people call me Annie except fer my brother who calls me Le."

"Huh." He said.

I thought for a minute. "Maybe you know one of my brothers!"

"What are their names?"

"Daryl."

"Hmm." He looked like he was thinking.

"And Merle."

"Merle Dixon?" His eyes widened. "Wait, you're Merle's little sister?"

I nodded. Tamara and Derek we're giving me a questioning look.

"Hell, I just saw that ass— dude the other day." The man said.

"Really?" I got excited. "Where?"

"Oh I don't know. Some bar." He looked around at some other people that came in. "Next time I see 'em, I'll let him know you're lookin' for him." And with that he walked away.

I put my head down in disappointment.

"Everyone ready to go?" Derek asked.

I nodded.

* * *

I was completely quiet on the way home.

"What's wrong, baby?" Derek asked me.

"Nothin'." I lied.

He frowned. "Now, I can tell there's something wrong. You're never this quiet. Tell us what's wrong?"

I cleared my throat. "I just miss my brothers." I said sadly.

Derek gave me a sad look. "Ya know, we can always take you home. All you gotta do is tell us."

"No!" I said immediately. "I can't go back there." I shook my head.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Calm down."

"It's okay, sweetheart." Tamara said. "We don't know where ya live anyway."

I exhaled in relief.

* * *

Derek and I played around with his guitar when we got home. He's been teaching me how to play. I was actually getting the hang of it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but with your accent I would think you would only be into country music." He said.

I shook my head. "My favorite is rock/alternative."

"Mine, too."

Derek and I smiled at each other. We grew pretty close over the time we spent with each other.

"Alright, let's get to bed." Tamara said.

We've all been sleeping in the same room. They have a huge bed so the three of us fit. I'm always in the middle. I snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later, the three of us were sitting on the couch watching TV. I was sitting on Derek's lap.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Tamara said pulling her hair up.

"Can I come?" Derek asked.

"Sorry, you'll smell like a girl." Tamara teased.

Derek just laughed.

I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

Derek was flipping through the channels. He left the news on. There was a story on about a bad disease outbreak. They showed a video of a person eating another person. I sat up.

"Okay, not appropriate." Derek covered my eyes while he fumbled for the remote and turned the TV off.

He gently pulled me back onto him. He kissed my temple with a loud smooch noise.

"You're my favorite person in the whole world, ya know that?"

"What about Tamara?"

"Come on, you're way cooler than her?" He said. "And cuter."

I blushed and felt a little awkward.

I heard the shower turn off and was grateful.

"Can I have some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure, pumpkin." He lifted me off his lap and went into the kitchen.

I heard a car pull up outside and there was some yelling.

Tamara walked into the room wearing a robe. "Babe, we're out of soap again."

"Well, what do ya want me to do about it?"

"Um, go to the store and get some."

He sighed. "What? You want me to go right now?"

They've been like this lately. I think that part of it is because of me.

We heard yelling outside the door and then all of a sudden the door was kicked in.

Tamara screamed. I got down on the floor.

"Whoa!" What are you doing?" Derek yelled.

"Where the hell's my sister you pedophile?" A familiar voice yelled.

 _Merle?_

I peaked out from behind the couch.

"You can't just barge into someone's home like this!" Derek yelled.

"You cain't keep a kid that's not yours!" Another familiar voice said.

 _Daryl?_

I slowly stood up. "Merle? Daryl?"

At first they looked surprised probably because I didn't really look like me at the moment. Then, they looked angry but at the same time relieved.

"Get yer ass over here!" Daryl gritted his teeth at me.

I nervously walked over to them.

Daryl grabbed my wrist when I was close enough.

"You can't treat her like that!" Derek yelled.

"Back off!" Merle yelled.

"I'll call the police." Derek threatened.

"Derek." Everyone turned their attention to Tamara. "Just let it go."

"That's funny." Merle said. "You're lucky we don't call the cops on you."

"No, it's okay guys." I said. "They took care of me."

"You just be quiet!" Daryl spat. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

"Look, we'll call it even." Derek said. "We had your sister. You broke into our home. Just take your little sister back and we'll pretend like this never happened."

Daryl and Merle shared a look.

"Fine." Daryl said. Then he looked at me. "Get your shit and let's go." He let my wrist go. I gathered up my things. I gave Derek and Tamara a hug.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Thank you. For everything."

Daryl put his hand on my back and guided me out the door. The three of us walked out to the truck. Daryl lifted me up and I got in the middle. We drove away.

* * *

"You're in huge trouble, missy." Daryl said. "Dad's really mad. Said he's gonna tan ya good. And I'm gonna let 'em."

"Yup. That's right." Merle said.

"No." I started crying. "I don't wanna go home!"

"Tough." Merle said.

"I cain't believe ya did this." Daryl said.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I had to leave. Don't hate me." I kept my head down and cried.

I heard Daryl sigh. "Alright, now come on." He put his arm around me. "Ya know we don't hate ya."

I sniffed. "How'd ya find me?"

"A friend told us. Said he saw you at some bar with a couple." Merle stated.

The guy I was talking to the other day.

"What the hell did ya do to yer hair?" Daryl asked. "And your face?" He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the makeup off my face. Well he more like scrubbed it off my face.

"You're too young to wear makeup." Daryl scolded. "And who the hell taught you to dress like that?"

"I thought I looked nice." I said innocently.

"I think ya look like a stripper." Merle said.

I felt embarrassed. I tried to think of something, anything to change the subject.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Let's stop and get lunch." Merle said. "Might as well let ya have one more good day."

* * *

We pulled up to a cheap diner. Daryl got out and then helped me down but instead of putting me on the ground he carried me in on his hip. I was small for my age so it was acceptable.

We sat at a booth. I picked through my food while Daryl and Merle talked.

"Eat your food, Le." Daryl said.

"I cain't."

"Why, Le?"

"I don't know what it is." I poked at it with my fork. I'm a picky eater. I only eat and drink certain things.

"Why'd ya let me pay fer it then?" Merle said.

"I didn't know what it was." I pouted. "This stuff comes out when I squish it."

"Then don't squish it." Said Daryl.

"Well, if ya ain't gonna eat it, I dare ya to throw it at that man over there." Merle said.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the man Merle was looking at. I looked back at him and laughed. I accepted his challenge. I picked it up with my bare hands and chucked it at the man. Daryl looked surprised and Merle and I laughed.

"Uh oh." Merle said. "He's comin' over here. Ya better run."

I suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the man that was angrily making his way over. I was about to get up and run but Daryl grabbed me.

"You think this is funny?" The man angrily asked.

I sank into my seat. He looked from Merle to me.

Merle stood up and grabbed my arm making me stand up too. He had his hands on my shoulders and I was facing the man.

"Please excuse my little sister's behavior." Merle started. "She has a learnin' disability."

To me, it sounded like he said it in slow motion. I felt like I was punched in the stomach.

"But yer the one who told me—" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Well, we best be goin'." He walked me out to the truck like that. Daryl wasn't far behind.

"I cain't believe ya let 'er do that." Daryl said roughly.

"I was provin' a point, little brother."

"Yeah and what's that?" Daryl lifted me into the truck.

"She don't know any better."

I hated how they sometimes talked about me like I wasn't right next to them.

"Yes she does." Daryl said.

"She can get away with anythin'. I thought it be funny."

"You told me to do it." I said. "And then ya called me retarded."

"I didn't call ya retarded." Merle stated. "I said ya had a learnin' disability." He enunciated each word.

"Same thing."

"Well it's true." He said. "You're dyslexic. Get over it."

"Ya don't have to tell everybody we come into contact with." I said clearly upset.

"I don't."

I put my head down and silently cried.

"What's wrong now?" Merle asked.

I didn't answer him.

"Ya hurt her feelin's." Daryl said.

"No, I didn't." Merle said. "Annie, did I hurt yer feelin's?"

I kept my head down so they couldn't see my face. I wiped at my tears with my arm and sniffed.

"Huh?" Merle asked.

"Just leave 'er alone." Daryl said.

Merle sighed. "Damn it."

* * *

"We need gas or we ain't gonna make it home." Merle stated.

We pulled into the closest gas station. I was quiet the whole way. Merle got out of the car to buy the gas. I lifted my head for the first time since we left the restaurant.

"Ya okay?" Daryl rubbed my back.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

Merle came out and pumped the gas. He finally got back in the truck.

"Here." He threw a bag of candy at me.

I looked at it confused.

"I'm sorry fer what I said to ya." Merle said.

I looked at Daryl and he just shrugged.

I opened it and put a piece in my mouth. It tasted good. I handed Merle one. He looked at me before taking it.

"Sharin' is carin'." I said lamely.

He half smiled at me and gave me a playful punch in the arm once he started the truck.

"Will you guys stay?" I asked. "Just fer a day er two at least?"

They shared a look.

"We can do that." Daryl said. "We planned on it anyway."

The way he said it and the way they looked at each other made me question them. Something was up. Something they obviously don't want me to know.

* * *

I laid my head on Daryl's lap the rest of the way home. I pretended to be asleep.

"Poor lil thing probably didn't sleep at all." Daryl said.

When the truck stopped, I knew we were home. I wasn't nervous anymore because what could my daddy do to me while I was sleeping?

Daryl picked me up and carried me inside. I felt safe with my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder.

"Ya found her?" My daddy asked.

I shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, she's sleepin'." Daryl said. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it later." He carried me into my room and laid me on the bed. I felt him take my shoes off. Then he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.


	4. Five Miles

I woke up at some point in the night and Daryl was next to me with his arms wrapped around me.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm."

"Are you awake?"

"Obviously." He said annoyed.

I giggled.

"Is daddy still mad?" I said seriously.

"Probably, but don't worry about it fer right now."

I paused.

"Daryl?"

"What?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, kid. I missed ya."

I rolled over to face him. "I missed ya more!"

He half grinned. "Why'd ya leave anyway?"

"Cause Bobby beat me up…so I ditched school fer two weeks. Then, daddy…daddy hurt me." I hid my face in my pillow.

Daryl sighed.

"I'm never goin' back to school again!" I said with my face still in my pillow.

"Le…I'm gonna give it to ya straight. I wish I had a better answer but I don't." I lifted my head and looked at him. "I know ya hate school, I did too, but yer a kid so ya have to go."

"No." I cried.

"And ya cain't just runaway every time ya get a whippin'."

"But it weren't just a whippin"." I cried. "He…hurt me."

Daryl sighed and pulled me closer while I cried.

"I'm not goin' back to school."

"Well, you can take that up with dad."

"You're my dad!" I laughed.

Daryl let out a little laugh. "The hell I am! I ain't yer daddy!"

"Daddy!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Get outta here."

"I love you, daddy."

Daryl sighed. "Alright, get to sleep." He gave my bottom a light smack.

I snuggled up closer to him with my head on his chest. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

When I woke up next, Daryl wasn't next to me. It was morning. I walked out into the main room. The only person I saw was my uncle Jess.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"They went huntin'." He replied.

"Why didn't _you_ go?"

He looked at me. "Smartass kid."

I wasn't too fond of him. He was always real mean to me.

"I only asked a question." I snapped.

"Ya want a ass beatin'?" He started coming towards me.

My eyes widened and I took a step back. Suddenly we heard some yelling out in the woods.

"Stay 'ere." He said roughly.

I watched my uncle run up into the woods.

* * *

It's been a pretty long time and still no one came home. I wasn't worried though. Sometimes the guys would go out hunting and come home three days later. I was used to being on my own by now.

I went into the kitchen and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then I laid down on the couch and must have fallen asleep.

I woke up to Daryl shaking me.

"Le! Come on, Le! Get up."

I rubbed my eyes. "What's goin' on—"

"Come on! We gotta go!"

"Go where?" I sat up quickly.

He disappeared from the room for a moment and came back with a box.

"Here." He handed it to me. "I need ya to go and pack as much food as ya can!"

"Daryl, what's—"

"Go!"

I took the box and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed what I could and filled the box. Daryl was gathering up other things.

"Come on, Le!"

I struggled with the box. He took it from me.

"Go put yer shoes and hurry!" He carried the box to the truck.

I put my boots on because they were the quickest thing to put on. Then I ran out to meet Daryl. He was on the porch.

"Come on." He picked me up and carried me to the truck. "We gotta go get Merle." Daryl said starting the truck.

"Daryl what's goin' on?" I was getting really scared. "Where's daddy and uncle Jess?"

He glanced at me like he was thinking. "They're dead."

My eyes widened. "Dead?"

"Yeah." He said quietly.

I moved closer to him and he put his arm around me.

As we were driving, I saw people screaming and other people attacking them. They were eating each other like on the news the other night.

"What's wrong with those people?"

"They ain't people."

I just looked at him.

Daryl parked outside of a bar or something. We saw Merle's motorcycle there. One of the "sick" people was right outside my window. I screamed. Daryl got out and killed it. He opened my door and helped me down.

"Com on, stay right behind me." He said.

We went into the bar.

"Merle!" Daryl yelled.

There were dead guys on the ground. I grabbed onto Daryl's arm. We turned a corner and Merle was beating some guy.

"Merle?" I said.

He looked up from the guy he was beating and dropped him when he saw us.

"Come on, bro, we gotta go." Daryl said to Merle.

I heard a noise outside.

"Yup. Just need to get one more thing." Merle hopped over the counter and grabbed a bag of pills.

"Damn it, Merle!" Daryl said. "All this fer yer stash?"

"That's right, little brother."

They were saying some other things but I wasn't listening.

I looked over and saw a man laying on the ground. It looked like he was struggling. I stood over him and looked.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Suddenly he grabbed my leg. I screamed and tried to kick him off me. Daryl was there in a second and pulled me off him. Merle killed it. I held onto to Daryl for dear life.

"I told ya to stay right behind me." Daryl gritted his teeth at me.

I sniffed and held back my tears.

We went out to the truck and quickly got inside. Merle put his bike in the back.

I was shaking and confused. I had no idea what was going on and I was terrified. I just sat there in the middle seat with my head down and didn't say anything.

* * *

We traveled for hours. Daryl and Merle were looking at a map trying to figure out the best route to take. They decided we should go south. I hadn't said a word this whole time.

"Annie?" Merle finally said. "You've been pretty quiet, darlin'."

I just kept my head down and didn't look at them.

"Le?" Daryl said.

I still didn't move or respond.

I heard Daryl digging around in a bag. He pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Here." He handed it to me. I didn't take it.

"Come on, Le. Ya should eat somethin'."

He lifted my chin so he could see my face. I just kept looking straight ahead.

"She's like…completely shutdown, man."

"Hey, kid." Merle said. "Wake up!"

"Don't." Daryl said.

* * *

We traveled for longer. I still haven't talked. I just couldn't, something wouldn't let me.

"I don't know, man. I ain't never seen 'er like this before." Daryl said. "Almost as bad as when her mom—"

"Don't bring it up, stupid." Merle said.

"How much longer til I turn?"

"I think…" Daryl trailed off fumbling for the map.

"Five miles." I said.

They both looked at me. Daryl checked where he marked the distances.

"She's right."

"How'd _ya_ know that?" Merle asked.

I shrugged. The truth was, I had been keeping track this whole time. I needed to do something to keep me busy.

"That's not where it is." Daryl said.

"Yeah it is."

"I'm tellin' ya, it's not."

Daryl and Merle were arguing.

"You wanna bet?" Merle said.

"Yeah, what? What do ya wanna bet?"

"If I'm right, then you have to drive the rest of the way." Merle said.

"Alright." Daryl said.

We drove a little more and turns out Daryl was right so Merle had to keep driving.

"Told ya." Daryl said.

"Shut the fuck up." Merle snapped.

They stopped talking to each other. There was an awkward silence.

"I have to pee."

They both looked at me.

Merle pulled over.

"What are ya doin'?"

"I ain't findin' a place so ya can take a piss!" Merle said. "Take her out into the woods."

Daryl opened the door and got out. I jumped down before he could help me. I started running in the direction of the woods.

"Hey, Le, wait up!" Daryl came after me.

I picked a nice spot behind some bushes. "Don't look." I said to Daryl.

He turned around with his crossbow up ready to kill anything.

I finished my business and went to join Daryl.

"Wow, you must've really had to pee." He said.

I looked around while we walked back to the truck.

"Daryl, what happened to everyone?"

"I don't know, baby. A disease broke out."

"What kinda disease?"

"Don't know."

"Well, when can we go home?"

"Don't know that either."

I gave him a sad look.

"But we're gonna stay together. You're with us now, okay?"

I nodded and grabbed Daryl's hand.

* * *

We traveled until we got to a city. Merle said we shouldn't go through the city so we took the outskirts. We had a little bit of a problem getting through, there were some cars blocking the road.

We met some people just outside of the city and they let us go back to their camp with them.

It was sort of up a mountain and there was a huge quarry there!

I was really nervous being around all these people I didn't know. They were nice, most of them. There were kids, too, but I never went to say hello.

I mainly hung around with Daryl and Merle.

I was outside chasing a toad. Daryl and Merle were in our tent talking about something. I finally caught the toad and was going to take it inside the tent with me.

"The only one we really have to worry about is that ex-cop douche." Merle said.

I stopped outside the tent to listen to what they were talking about.

"I know, but there's only two of us. Le's too young."

"Put a gun her hand. She knows how to shoot." Merle said.

"She's thirteen. And do ya really think she'll do it?"

"She'll do anythin' we say."

Daryl sighed. "I don't know, man."

There was a brief pause.

"Look," Merle said, "I know how ya feel about that girl. You'll do anythin' to protect her, right?"

"Well, yeah. Won't you?" Daryl said.

"My point is, we need to look out fer ourselves. We have a kid. This is the best thing to do."

I stepped inside and they stopped talking when they saw me. Daryl walked out of the tent passed me.

"Hey, kiddo." Merle said. "Whatcha got?"

"A toad." I held it out.

"Huh. You gonna cook me up some frog legs?"

"It's a toad, not a frog!" I laughed.

He squinted. "Oh yeah."

"What was you guys talkin' about?"

"Uh…we was just sayin' that we might leave this here camp."

"Why?"

"Well because…it's lame."

"I don't think it's that lame. It could be lamer."

"Yeah and how's that?" Merle sounded amused.

I put my finger under my chin while I was thinking. "It could be all old people." I suggested.

Merle laughed. "I guess you're right. So, ya think we should stay?"

I shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I don't get separated from you and Daryl."

"Now that's somethin' you'll never have to worry about." He ruffled my hair.

I smiled. "I'm gonna go get Daryl."

I walked out of the tent and found Daryl sitting on the ground messing with his crossbow. I sat down next to him.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Gettin' ready to go huntin'." He said without looking at me.

"Can I come?" I asked excitedly.

Daryl snorted. "No, ya cain't come."

"Why not?" I got sad.

"Just 'cuz."

"Please, Daryl." I begged. "I wanna learn. If you don't teach me then no one will."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "Ya wanna learn how to hunt?"

I nodded.

"Alright." He shrugged. "What the hell."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am."

I hugged him.


	5. It's Gotta Be the Brain

Before Daryl and I left to go hunting, the three of us were in the tent talking. I was sitting on Merle's lap.

"There's a group planning on making a run into the city." Merle said. "I think I'm gonna volunteer to go."

"Why the hell would ya do that?" Daryl asked.

"This is how we gain some trust. That way they won't see it comin' when we…" He trailed off.

"When we what?" I asked.

I turned to look at Merle. He looked over at Daryl so I did too. Daryl was glaring at him.

"Don't worry about it." Merle said.

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anythin'?" I whined.

"Cause yer a kid and there's certain things kids ain't supposed to know." Merle said.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I heard them laughing at me, which just made me more mad.

"So anyway, we leave at noon." Merle said.

"Whatever, just come back." Daryl said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I blurted out. They both looked at me.

"And why's that, runt?" Merle asked me.

"Cause somethin' bad could happen." I pointed out. "Ya said it yerself. Them don't care about us. What if ya run into trouble and no one bothers to help ya?"

Merle smirked. "Are you worried about yer big brother?" He teased and pinched my cheek.

"Get off." I smacked his hand away. "Um bein' serious."

"Well ya don't have to worry about that, lil sis. Ol' Merle here can take care of himself."

"But—"

"But nothin'." Merle cut me off. He planted a big kiss on my cheek. Then shoved me forward. "Now go play."

I wiped where he just kissed while walking out of the tent.

* * *

I sat outside our tent for a long time writing in the dirt with a stick. I looked up when Daryl and Merle came out.

"I thought I told ya to go play?" Merle pointed at the other kids with his thumb.

I looked at them then back at him. "I don't like other kids. Kids are mean to me. The only friend I ever had was Billy. And he betrayed me." I put my head down.

"Aw." Merle said and picked me up. "Daryl said you two are goin' huntin'?"

I nodded.

"You best get me a deer." He poked at my chest.

"I'll try." I giggled.

"Ya don't try, ya do." Merle put me down.

"Come on, Le." Daryl said. "We're goin' now."

"Okay!" I turned and gave Merle a hug. "Bye Merle! I hope ya don't die!" I smiled real big.

"You too kid." He said. "Don't get shot with an arrow."

I skipped over to Daryl. He put his hand on my back and kind of pushed me forward.

"Here." He put a knife on my belt. "Don't play with it. It's in case we find trouble."

* * *

"Are we gonna get a deer?" I asked. "Merle said to get him a deer. I hope we can find one. I think—"

"Quiet kid." Daryl cut me off. "Or we won't catch nothin'."

"Sorry." I said quietly.

Daryl aimed for a squirrel that was on a tree, he crouched down. I looked over and saw a rabbit. My brother killed rabbits a lot.

I gasped. "Look, Daryl!" I pointed at it and put my hand on his shoulder just as he took his shot. He missed.

"Damn it, Leann!" He yelled. "What did I tell ya!"

I was about to apologize when he shoved me a little harder than when he playfully does it. I stumbled and lost my balanced tripping over a big stick and a rolling down a hill.

I struggled to get up.

"Sissy?" I heard Daryl say. He only calls me that when he's worried. "You okay?"

He lifted me on my feet.

"Yeah." I said weakly and coughed.

"I didn't mean to do that." He pushed the hair out of my face. "I'm sorry." He hugged me with one arm.

"I just wanted to show ya the rabbit." I said quietly.

"I didn't see it." Daryl said. "It's probably gone now." He looked around for it.

"If it's not, then it's stupid and deserves to die." I said. Daryl gave me a weird look. I get pissed when I get hurt.

"Come on, let's keep goin'." He put his hand on my back and guided me along.

* * *

We stayed the night in the woods. We built a little camp, Daryl had me tie things together like empty cans and bottles or anything else we could find. We tied them around the trees, that way we would be able to hear if any geeks were coming.

We laid under the half-assed tent we made. That's what Daryl called it.

"Daryl?"

"What?"

"What do ya think Merle's doin' right now?"

"I don't know." Daryl said. "Probably back at the camp wonderin' where _we_ are."

"Ya think—"

"Get to sleep. We gotta get up early."

"Okay." I rolled over and put my arm on him and laid my head on his chest. It never took me long to fall asleep with Daryl right there.

* * *

Daryl said I had to be really quiet the next day. He said he found deer tracks and we were tracking it for a long time. I was excited because all we caught this whole time were squirrels. I wanted to bring back a deer like Merle said.

We walked around a big rock where we saw a bunch of guys standing around in a circle. I recognized all of them except one man. There was a geek on the ground laying next to a deer. Someone cut his head off. He was probably eating the one we were tracking.

"Son of a bitch!" Daryl said and walked over to the deer. I followed.

"That's my deer!" He yelled. "Look at it. All gnawed on by this…filthy, disease bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" He kicked the geek with every word.

"Calm down, son." An old man named Dale said. "That's not helping."

"What do you know about it old man?" Daryl yelled in his face. "Why don't ya take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond"?

I giggled.

Daryl sighed walking back over to the deer. He pulled one of his arrows from it. "I been trackin' this deer fer miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do ya think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He pointed at the area that the geek was eating.

"I would not risk that." I man named Shane said.

Daryl sighed. "That's a damn shame."

"At least we got some squirrel." I finally spoke. Everyone looked at me.

"That's right." Daryl said. "About a dozen or so."

Suddenly, the head of the geek opened it's mouth. It was still alive!

"Come on, people. What the hell." Daryl said and aimed his crossbow at it. He shot it in the eye and it died this time.

"It's gotta be the brain." Daryl said. "Don't y'all know nothin'?" He started to walk back up to camp.

"Yeah!" I said to them even though I didn't know that myself.

"Come on, Le." Daryl called without turning around.

I followed him up the hill.

"Merle!" Daryl yelled. "Get yer ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up!"

"Merle!" I yelled when he didn't answer.

"Daryl, slow up a bit." Shane said. "Need to talk to you."

Daryl and I stopped and turned around looking at Shane.

"About what?" Daryl said.

"About Merle." Shane stated.

I gulped. I had a bad feeling.

"There was a problem in Atlanta." Shane said.

Everybody stood around watching us.

"He dead?" Daryl asked. I grabbed his arm.

"Not sure." Shane said.

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl yelled.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Said the man I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Daryl snapped.

"Rick Grimes."

" _Rick Grimes?"_ Daryl mocked him. "You got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

I stared at the man waiting for a response.

"Your brother was a danger to us all." He said. "So I handcuffed him on a roof to a piece of metal. He's still there."

I gasped and let go of Daryl's arm.

"Let me process this." Daryl said. "So ya handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you left him there?" He yelled.

"Yeah." The Rick guy said.

There was a brief pause. Then Daryl threw the squirrels at the man and they started fighting. I got scared and ran to the tent.

I dove onto one of the beds and started crying. I knew something bad was going to happen! Merle should have never gone with them!

* * *

Daryl walked into our tent moments later. "Hey, kid. Ya okay? I didn't mean to scare ya."

"Daryl, Merle's gone." I said.

"I know. Well a few of us guys are goin' to get him back."

"Can I come?" I asked.

Daryl snorted. "No way."

"Please."

"Forget it kid! You'll just be in the way!" He said roughly.

I put my head down because he hurt my feelings.

He sighed and sat down next to me. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just…it's too dangerous."

"But I don't wanna be left here alone. I don't know anyone. And what if ya don't come back either?" I started to cry.

"It'll be fine." Daryl tried to reassure me. "I'll be back."

"That's what Merle said."

Daryl picked me up and carried me out of the tent. He sat me down on a log then sat next to me.

I heard Glenn, T-Dog and Rick trying to figure out how far it was to the city. They must be really lousy with math.

"16.2 miles." I said. Everyone looked at me. "That's just over fifteen minutes and approximately one hour by foot. Depending on how fast you walk or drive." I finished.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Dale pulled out a calculator and did the math.

He looked up and didn't say anything right away. "She's right." He said. "Wow."

Everyone looked from me to Daryl.

"She's real good at math and stuff. Makes her good with distances." He said without looking up. "And she has a photographic memory." He tapped my back.

I grinned from ear to ear.

"We could use someone like you to come along." Glenn laughed. "These people are awful at math."

"I wanted to come but my brother said no." I put my head down.

Daryl stopped sharpening his knife and glared at me. "Ya wanna go? Fine then go! You wanna go so damn bad."

"Really?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah, I don't care anymore. Just hurry up!" He got up and got into the truck we were taking. I grabbed my knife and hopped up on the truck with him.

The others were still talking to one another discussing the plan. Daryl started to honk the horn. "Come on! Let's go!" He yelled.

"Yeah, come on!" I copied my brother.

The rest of them finally got into the truck. Rick drove with Glenn in the front. Daryl, T-Dog and I were in the back.

* * *

We parked near train tracks. Everyone got out. I was about to jump down when Daryl stopped me.

"Hey, you stay right by my side and listen to everythin' I say." He warned. "One wrong move and it could ruin everythin'. Got it?" He poked a finger at my chest.

I nodded. He helped me down.

We were running along somewhere.

"Which is first, Merle or the bag of guns?" Rick asked Glenn.

"Merle! We ain't even havin' this conversation." Daryl said.

"We are!" Rick yelled. "It's your call." He said to Glenn.

"Merle, he's closer." Glenn said. "Merle first."

 _Yes!_

We ran around a corner and up a ladder. Daryl made sure I was right in front of him. Once we were inside the building, we ran all the way up a flight of stairs to the roof.

Daryl pulled me behind him. They cut the chain with a tool and Daryl ran in first. I followed right behind.

"Merle! Merle!" He yelled.

"Merle! We're here!" I yelled.

Daryl hopped over something and looked at the ground.

"No! No!" He yelled. "No!"

I finally saw what he was looking at. There was blood on the ground and a hand that I didn't realize at first was my brother's. There was also a saw. The handcuffs were still intact. Daryl continued to yell, he was crying. It wasn't everyday that my brother cried. I was so shocked at everything that happened that I couldn't even cry. I just stood there shaking.

Daryl spun around and pointed his crossbow at T-Dog. Rick pointed his gun right at my brother's head.

"I won't hesitate." He said. "I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

I panicked.

Daryl finally calmed down and put his crossbow down. "You…you gotta do-rag or somethin'?" He said to T-Dog.

T-Dog pulled out a handkerchief. Daryl took it and wrapped Merle's hand in it. "Ain't that a bitch?" He said looking at me. I didn't reply. I was still shaking from shock.

He stuffed the hand in Glenn's backpack.

They were saying some other things to each other but I wasn't listening. I put my head down and finally started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, Le." Daryl said. "He ain't dead."

"How do ya know?" I looked up at him through my tears.

He knelt down next to me. "Why would he go through the trouble of cuttin' his hand off if he knew he was gonna die?"

"But where is he then?" I wiped my tears away.

"That's what we're gonna find out." He got up and started walking towards the exit. "Let's go, y'all!"

I quickly followed after him. The others did too.

"Merle! Ya down here?" Daryl yelled while running down the stairs.

"Merle!" I yelled.

We ran down the stairs and into a room. There was a small fire going.

"He cauterized the wound." Rick said.

"Told ya he was tough." Daryl said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means he burnt the area to stop the blooding." Rick said to me.

I grimaced.

"He left the building?" Glenn said pointing to a broken window. "Why would he do that?"

"He the toughest sumbitch I know." Daryl said. "The only one that can kill Merle is Merle."

* * *

We went to a lower level of the building we were in. We had to make a plan to get the bag of guns that Rick dropped the first time he was there.

"Why ain't we lookin' fer Merle?" I said to no one in particular.

"Good question." Daryl said roughly looking at Rick.

"We need the guns first in case we run into trouble." Rick snapped.

Daryl looked pissed. I thought he was going to start fighting with Rick again.

Glenn made a drawing on the floor and told everyone where they needed to be.

"Where do I go?" I asked when he didn't mention anything about me.

"With me." Daryl said. "Always by my side."

I nodded.

* * *

Daryl, Glenn and I climbed down the ladder that we came in. We went to the end of the alley where there was a fence. Daryl and I stood by a dumpster aiming our weapons. "You got some balls fer a chinaman." Daryl said to Glenn.

"I'm Korean." Glenn said.

"Whatever." Daryl replied.

Glenn hurriedly ran out to the street and grabbed the bag of guns.

I heard a noise behind me and when I looked there was a boy standing there.

"Daryl." I whispered.

He spun around with his crossbow up.

"Whoa!" The boy yelled. "Don't shoot me!"

"We're lookin' fer my brother, he's hurt, ya seen him?" Daryl asked.

The boy started yelling something in another language.

"Shut up!" Daryl jumped on him and covered his mouth. "Ya wanna bring the geeks down on us?"

Suddenly two guys came running down the alley way. One of them punched Daryl then hit him with a baseball bat. I screamed. Glenn got back and they started beating him too.

"They have the guns!" One of them said.

Daryl got up and shot one of the guys in his butt. He screamed.

They grabbed Glenn.

I started running after them.

"Get the girl, too!" One of them said.

One of them grabbed me. I kicked and punched him but it wasn't very effective. They threw Glenn and I into a car and drove off. I was looking at Daryl out the window and yelling for him.


	6. Big Brother

The men blindfolded Glenn and I. I had no idea where we were. I was breathing heavily and wanted to cry.

"Don't worry, bonita." One of the guys said. "We won't hurt you."

I tried to calm down but I was scared to death. My brother is coming for me. He would never let anyone hurt me.

* * *

They took Glenn at some point but brought him back unharmed. Our blindfolds were off. They led us upstairs in some building. I held Glenn's hand.

They took us in a room with a bunch of old people. It was like an old people home or something. They left us up there.

"What's goin' on?" I said.

"I don't know." Glenn said. "I'm very confused."

I started to cry. "I want my brother."

"Hey, it's okay, Le."

I looked at him wide eyed. "You called me Le."

"Yeah, isn't that your name?" He gave me a weird look.

"It's actually Leann, but everyone calls me Annie except Daryl who calls me Le." I said.

"Oh, I just heard Daryl calling you that so I assumed…"

"He's the only one that calls me that." I said.

"What do you want me to call you?" He laughed.

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged. "You can call me Le if ya want. I was just surprised is all."

"Alright." Glenn shrugged.

"Hey, you?" An old lady said. "Asian boy and little girl…come over here."

I looked to Glenn. He shrugged so we went over to see what she wanted.

"Want to play a game with me?" She said.

"Uh…no thanks." Glenn waved.

"What kinda game?" I asked intrigued.

"Checkers."

"Okay!" I sat down across from her. I was red she was black.

* * *

"King me!" I said. We had played three games already. I won every time.

"You're good at this Le!" She said happily.

I grinned. I love getting complimented. I looked around for Glenn, he was helping an old man with something.

I looked up when I heard footsteps. I saw Rick and Daryl coming up the stairs!

"Daryl!" I ran to him.

He sighed. "Sissy." He picked me up and held me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ya okay?"

"Yeah. Guess what!"

"What?" He looked amused.

"I won three games of checkers!"

"Two." The old lady I was playing with said. "We never finished the third one."

"I was about to win!" I said.

"Hey, little missy." Daryl said putting me down. "We gotta go."

"Okay!" I ran to the woman and gave her a hug. "Bye! I hope ya feel better."

We all left the building and were making our way back to the truck.

"All that trouble fer some ol' farts that's gonna die anyway." Daryl shook his head.

"Yeah!" I said. "Dumb old farts."

"You're one to talk." Glenn teased. "You were havin' a pretty good time with them."

"So?" I snapped. If my brother can talk about them like that then so can I.

"The trucks gone!" T-Dog yelled.

"What happened to it?" Glenn said. "It was right here."

"Merle." Rick said.

"You think Merle took it?" I asked.

"I knew he was still alive." Daryl said.

"Yeah well what do we do now?" T-Dog asked.

"He's probably on his way back to camp." Daryl suggested. "He's gonna seek vengeance."

I gulped. I know how my oldest brother can be.

* * *

We had to run back to the camp. It was super hot and gross out. I wished Daryl would pick me up like he does at random times but he didn't.

It was dark by the time we got back. We heard gunfire. I froze.

"Oh my God." Rick said. They started running up the hill faster.

"Le, come on!" Daryl called to me.

I just stood there. He came over and picked me up and ran up the hill to the camp with me.

He put me down next to a tree. "Stay here!" He yelled. He handed me a gun. "Take it and only use it if ya have to!"

"Daryl—"

"Got it?"

I nodded. He took off.

I watched them kill the walkers that were in our camp. One started coming towards me. I screamed and ran. It was coming after me. I tripped over something and sat on the ground. I looked up at the monster making its way to me. I didn't know what else to do. I held up the gun that Daryl gave me. I knew how to shoot a gun, the boys taught me, but I wasn't very good at it. I aimed at its head and holding tightly, I pulled the trigger. I missed. It took me two more shots until I killed it. I just stared at it on the ground. I did it. I actually killed it.

The gunfire died down.

"Sissy!" I heard Daryl's voice from a distance. "Sissy!"

"Daryl?" I yelled. I started running towards the noise. I ran back to camp.

"Daryl!" I called. I looked around for him. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted from behind. I yelped.

"Baby sis." He held me. He took me over to our tent and set me down.

"You o—"

"I killed one." I cut him off.

"What?"

"I killed a walker."

"Ya killed a walker?"

I nodded.

He looked horrified. He examined me. "Nothin' bit or scratched ya?"

I shook my head.

He sighed taking ahold of my shoulders. "Are ya okay?"

"I think so."

We looked over as we heard a woman named Andrea scream. She was knelt down next to a dead body. I learned later that it was her sister, Amy.

* * *

The next day, everyone helped clean up the dead bodies. They buried "our" people and burned the rest.

Rick and Shane were saying that it wasn't safe here anymore and we had to leave. They had a little dispute on where though. Eventually, they decided on the CDC in Atlanta.

We all left the camp and were on the road again. Daryl and I were in our truck. I looked out the back window of the truck and saw Merle's bike in the cab.

"Daryl? Why ain't we lookin' fer Merle still?" I asked. "We should leave these people and go in search of Merle. He's family they ain't."

"Cuz we don't know where the hell he is." Daryl said. "I'm sure wherever he is he's fine. And whether we like it or not, it's smart to stay in a group."

I sighed.

* * *

On the way there, we had to make a stop because a man named Jim got bit during the attack at the camp and wanted us to leave him.

We left him under a tree. Everyone said goodbye and we headed towards the CDC.

* * *

It was starting to get dark when we arrived. We all ran up the entrance. I stayed behind Daryl like he said.

Rick was banging on the door and no one was answering. Everyone was trying to get him to leave saying that no one was here and it was a waste of time.

"Ya led us to a dead end!" My brother yelled. Shane pushed him back.

Suddenly the doors opened and I was almost blinded by the light.

We walked inside. There was a man in there. He was wearing a long white coat like a doctor or something.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Shelter." Rick replied.

"Anyone bit?"

"One man." Rick said. "We had to leave him."

He nodded. "I'm Dr. Jenner."

"Rick Grimes."

The man let us in. We had to take a blood test to reassure the doctor that we were all safe.

After that, we all sat around the table eating and drinking wine.

"How about letting the kids have some wine?" Dale said.

Rick's wife, Lori, said no but Rick talked her into it. They poured some into a cup for their son. He was a little younger than me. He tasted it and said "ew!" Everyone laughed.

"What about you, young lady?" Dale asked me. He looked to Daryl, my brother just shrugged.

"Have you ever had wine?" Dale asked me.

"No, but I had beer and one time my brother let me try his whiskey." I grinned real big.

Daryl laughed and ruffled my hair. Dale poured me some in a cup. I tried it.

"I like it!" I said. Everyone laughed. I couldn't tell if they were laughing with me or at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Everyone laughed harder.

* * *

Later on, the doctor took us to our rooms. He said to go easy on the hot water if we take a shower. Everyone freaked out except Daryl and I. I didn't see what the big deal was.

Daryl and I got our own room. There was only one bed but there was a couch and a cot. I went to go shower.

"Don't forget to wash behind yer ears." Daryl said. He sounded like he was drunk.

It only took me ten minutes to shower. That's pretty quick if you ask me, but according to my brothers, I take long showers. Daryl went next and he showered in about half the time I did.

"Do you even use soap?" I teased.

"Yeah, I use soap." He said. "I just ain't a pansy ass."

I giggled. I jumped on the bed.

"That beds mine." He pointed.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He came over and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed.

"I'm gonna teach ya not to get smart with me." He sat on the couch and put me over his knee. He playfully smacked my bottom.

I laughed. "Stop!"

I grabbed a pillow and rolled over and hit him with it.

"Yer gonna get it now, runt!" He lifted me up high above his head and slammed me down on the couch.

I laughed the whole time.

Daryl was drinking the rest of the wine in the bottle he had.

"Can I have some more wine?" I asked.

He gave me a look. "Ya better not get sick." He handed me the bottle.

I took a big sip. Then smiled at Daryl. I took another.

"Alright, give it back." He said.

"It's good!" I whined.

"Too bad." He said. "Ya cain't start drinkin' yet. Yer still a baby."

"I am not!"

He took a big gulp and nodded while swallowing it. "Uh huh."

"I'm not a baby! Look, I have boobs!" I pushed my chest out.

Daryl laughed at me. "Ion see nothin'! You're completely flat chested."

I glared at him.

"In fact, you're worse than flat chested. You're like inward shaped like a bowl."

"Hey! They're not inward!"

"Alright alright. But…ya are flat chested."

I blushed and angrily crossed my arms over my chest. I turned around and faced away from Daryl.

"Comere." He hugged me from behind and sat me on his lap. He kissed my cheek making a loud smooch noise. "Don't be at me."

"Go to hell." I giggled.

Daryl laughed.

I just sat there on his lap for a little more.

"I think we should get to bed." He said.

"Okay." He let me down off his lap.

Daryl got in the bed. I stood beside it.

"There's room fer me too." I said.

"Why cain't sleep on the cot?"

I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" He said. "Get up here."

I happily climbed over him to the wall side. I got comfortable and put my arm on him and laid my head on his chest.

"Night, Daryl."

"Night, baby sis."

* * *

I woke up in the morning and Daryl was still sleeping.

"Daryl." I shook him. "Daryl, wake up. Don't ya want breakfast?"

"Hmm…no." He rolled over.

Oh well. I shrugged and went back to sleep.

We slept for about another hour and went to join the others. Daryl ate bacon and eggs while I just ate bacon. Eggs are icky.

After breakfast, we all went into a room with a bunch of computers. The doctor showed us a simulation of what the disease does to your brain and how you come back as a walker. It was scary! The doctor said he has no idea what it is and how to stop it.

"I'm gonna get shit faced drunk again." Daryl said.

"What does it mean when that clock runs out?" Dale asked.

"It means…the basement regenerators run out of fuel."

My eyes widened. I didn't quite know what that meant but I knew it wasn't good.

Some of the guys went down to the basement to check it out. Everyone else went back to their rooms.

"I'm scared." I said quietly.

"Comere." Daryl picked me up and carried me down the hall to our room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his shoulder.

Daryl just continued to hold me. He had a bottle of whiskey or something that he was drinking.

He finally sat me down on the bed. He grabbed our bag and started putting things in it.

"What are ya doin'?" I asked.

"We don't know if we can stay here, Le."

"Everythin' was fine yesterday." I whined.

"Well that was yesterday." He raised his eyebrows at me.

Suddenly the lights flickered.

"Daryl?"

"It's okay." He put his hand up. "Jeez, yer a crybaby."

That made me feel worse. Just then, the air conditioner stopped. I got up and grabbed Daryl around the neck. He sighed and picked me up again.

He opened the door and we saw the doctor walking down the hall. Some of the others were in the hall too.

"Hey, what gives?" Daryl said. "What happened to the air?" The doctor took Daryl's bottle and took a big sip. Everyone followed him into the "computer room."

"I told you all already." He said. "The power is shutting down."

I hugged Daryl tightly around the neck.

We were all inside the room. The doctor was saying scary things.

"Everyone go grab their stuff!" Rick said. "We're getting out of here, now!"

We all tried running to the exit but the doors closed. We couldn't get them open.

"Open the doors!" Rick and Shane yelled. Everyone started running back over.

The doctor said he couldn't and said the whole place was going to blow up.

"Daryl?" I had tears in my eyes.

He put me down and told me to stay put. He yelled at the doctor who just ignored him.

Daryl was now hitting the door with an ax. It wasn't doing a thing. I sat in a corner away from everyone and was shaking. Rick was trying to convince Jenner to open the doors. They were just calmly talking. Suddenly he pushed a button on one of the computers and the doors opened.

"Come on, y'all!" Daryl yelled.

I ran up to him and he grabbed my hand. We ran for the exit along with everyone else.

We were trying to break the windows but they wouldn't break. The one woman, Carol, handed Rick a grenade that she found in his pocket the first morning he was at camp. Everyone stood back and the grenade did the trick. We jumped down and ran to our cars.

Dale and Andrea were the last ones to get out.

"Get down!" Daryl yelled to me. I got down on the floor of the truck. Suddenly the whole building exploded and was ignited into flames.

* * *

We drove on. Daryl and I had to leave the truck because it ran out of gas. We had Merle's bike now.

Daryl always let me ride with him when he was on his motorcycle. He let me sit in front of him. I had my hands on the handles and he had his hands over mine so it looked like I was driving but really he was. I loved it, though. It was super fun!

I was laughing and having a pretty fun time despite what just happened. We lost a woman named, Jaqui at the CDC. She decided to stay.

We got to a point on the highway where a bunch of cars were blocking the road. Plus, the radiator broke in the RV so we had to stop for a while.

Everyone was gathering up supplies from the cars. I was standing with Daryl while he got gas from one of the cars.

"Daryl, can I go look around?" I asked innocently.

He didn't answer right away. "Yeah, just don't go too far or I'll smack yer ass. Got it?"

I nodded. I walked forward. I pulled my knife out while I checked some of the cars. So far I didn't see anything interesting.

There was a boy and girl a little younger than me standing ahead of me.

"Hey, cool knife." The boy said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Can I see it?"

"Only if ya promise to give it right back?"

"Okay." He said. I handed it to him.

He looked at it then made a stab gesture with it. Then gave it back to me.

"You can have it if ya want? I have another one."

"Really?" Carl said. "Cool! Thanks!"

I smiled.

"What's your name again?" He asked me.

"My name's Leann, but I prefer to be called Le or Annie. Take yer pick."

"My name's Carl and this is Sophia."

She waved a shy hello.

"Rick's yer dad right?"

"Yeah."

"He's alright." I said.

"Is Daryl yer dad?"

I almost laughed. "No, he's my big brother."

"Why is he so much older than you?" Sophia asked.

"We have different moms." I said.

"Oh." Was all Sophia said.

"Wanna come look around with us?" Carl said.

"Nah, I'm gonna go back to my brother." I said.

"Oh okay." Carl said. "Later."

I waved and walked back to Daryl.

* * *

 **This chapter was very fast paced but as I said, this story is not going to be very detailed. It focuses on the** **characters rather than the events. If that disappoints you, you could always read my other story, Abby! :)**


	7. Clap Clap Clap

Daryl looked up when he saw me walking over.

"Hey, little one?" He said. "I was just about to come lookin' fer ya."

"Sorry." I said.

I helped Daryl carry the gas cans to the RV. I saw Carol and Lori talking to each other. They looked at us when we walked by.

"I'm gonna say something." I heard Lori say and start walking towards us.

"How could you let that little girl ride on your bike like that?" She said. "That's so dangerous."

"Why don't ya mind yer own business, lady!" Daryl snapped.

"Yeah, mind yer own business!" I said.

She paused. "And can you tell your sister not give my son anymore weapons?"

My face paled.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Daryl said.

She handed him the knife. "She gave this to Carl."

Daryl looked from the knife, to me and then to Lori. He just glared at her.

She started to walk away but turned back around. "I don't want my kid hanging around with your kid if you let her play with knives."

I sadly looked at the ground. Daryl noticed and glared at Lori.

"Come on, Le." He put his hand on my back. "Let's stay away from people like her." We walked away from everyone else. The only one we could see was T-Dog across the way.

"I didn't mean any harm by it." I said. "He thought it was cool so I let him have it."

"It's okay, kiddo." Daryl tried to reassure me. "You didn't do anythin' wrong. Don't worry about her."

I nodded.

* * *

"Sumbitch." I heard Daryl say. "Get down!" He told me. I quickly slid under a car. I didn't know what was going on, I just did what he said. He slid in next to me.

"There's walkers." He said.

We could see T-Dog up ahead. He cut his arm on a car door.

"Stay here." Daryl whispered to me.

Daryl quickly and quietly pulled him to the ground, told him to be quiet and put a dead body on top of him. He put one on top of himself too.

I watched as feet walked by. I heard the moans of all the walkers. It was pretty scary. My heart was pounding. Daryl looked over at me to make sure I was okay.

He must have been able to see the fear on my face because he put his hand up as if to say, "it's okay."

I nodded.

Eventually, I stopped seeing feet pass by. I was about to roll out from under the car but Daryl saw me and shook his head so I stayed under a bit longer.

We heard screaming not long after. Daryl threw the body off him and got up to see what happened. I followed him.

Apparently, that little Sophia girl ran away because walkers were chasing her. Rick ran after them.

Carol was sitting there crying and Lori was comforting her.

* * *

Daryl was sitting on the guard rail and I was on his lap. We were all waiting for Rick to come back with Sophia.

Suddenly we heard footsteps running up the hill. It was Rick.

"Where's Sophia?" He asked when he reached the top.

Carol started crying harder.

"I'm gonna go back out." Rick told Carol.

"I'll back you up." Shane said.

"Me too." Said Glenn

"None of y'all can track fer shit." Daryl said.

Everyone paused and looked at him. He started walking towards them.

"Come on, Le." Daryl called me.

"You sure about that?" Shane said to him.

"We're a packaged deal." He said putting a hand on my back. "Sides, she's better off with me and not up here." He glared in Lori's direction.

They shrugged. Rick took us to where he left Sophia.

* * *

"You sure this is where ya left her?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Positive." Rick said. "I told her to head back to the highway and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

"Sure she knows her right from her left?" Shane said.

"She understood." Rick said.

Shane looked at me. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." I said quietly.

"Do you know your right from your left?"

I was about to answer him when Rick said, "She understood."

"Wait." Daryl said. "There's tracks here. She headed back to the highway like ya said."

We went back up the hill. Daryl followed the tracks.

"Looks like she stopped and went the other way." He said.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her." Shane suggested.

"Nah, there's no other tracks."

"We should keep looking." Glenn said.

"No." Rick said. "You and Shane get back to the highway. The others are probably worried. Daryl and I will keep looking."

"And Le." Daryl said.

"Wouldn't you rather her be safe back with the others?"

"Le stays with me." Daryl said roughly. "No exceptions."

* * *

The three of us searched the area for Sophia. We weren't having much luck. We found a walker in the woods and cut it open to see if it had any human flesh inside. It ended up being a woodchuck, or so Daryl said.

"We should get back." Rick suggested.

"How far from the highway, Le?" Daryl asked.

"480 yards." I said. "And we came from that direction." I pointed.

"Good girl." Daryl patted my back.

We made our way back to the highway.

* * *

"You didn't find her?" Carol immediately said.

"Her trail went cold." Rick said.

"Is that blood?" Carol pointed to Rick's shirt.

"We took down a walker." Daryl said.

"A walker?" Carol looked faint.

"But there wasn't any sign that it was ever anywhere near Sophia." Rick said.

"How could you know that?" Andrea asked.

They paused. "We cut the sumbitch open." Daryl stated.

Carol took a deep breath.

"We're gonna start again tomorrow." Rick said.

"She can't be out there on her own. She's just a child." Carol cried.

"Huntin' in the dark's no good." Daryl said.

"Daryl knows the woods better than anyone." Rick said. "I've asked him to oversee this."

"How could you leave her out there in the first place?" Carol said to Rick. "How could you just leave her out there?"

Uh oh. She looks really upset. That's my cue to leave. I started walking back to the RV.

"Where ya goin?" Daryl was right behind me.

"I wanted to get away from…that."

"Me too." He said.

* * *

The next day, we all went out on a search party to look for Sophia. Dale and T-Dog stayed behind.

We heard church bells and thought maybe she was ringing them to signal for us. When we got there, we discovered that the bells were on a timer. It was like every time we thought we had a lead, something happened to change that.

Rick, Shane and Carl decided to look some more. The rest of us were supposed to go back to the highway.

"I see you have a gun." Andrea said to Lori.

"Why you want it?" Lori snapped. "Take it." She gave it to her. "I'm sick of the looks you're giving me. All of you."

She gave some speech to Carol about blaming Rick. I don't blame Rick. He seems like an alright guy. I hate his wife though.

Andrea gave Lori the gun back. "We should keep moving."

We continued walking.

* * *

We heard a gunshot and started to worry.

I looked at Daryl. "Stay close." He said.

I nodded.

We didn't hear anymore so we just continued walking.

* * *

At one point Lori stopped and turned around.

"Are you still worrying about it?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, it was a gunshot." Lori said.

"We all heard it." I said.

"Why one?" Lori said. "Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl said.

"You know Rick wouldn't waste a gunshot for just one walker. Or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol said.

"There's nothin' we can do about it anyway." Daryl said. "Cain't run around in these woods chasin' echoes."

"So what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Same as we been." Daryl said. "Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll catch up with us soon." I said just to be saying something.

Andrea and Carol were talking. I only caught the end of their conversation.

"I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." Carol said.

Andrea gave her a look.

"Oh God." Carol said. "That's the worst thing I ever said."

"We're all hoping and praying with you." Andrea said. "For what it's worth."

"I'll tell ya what it's worth. Not a damn thing." Daryl said. "It's a waste of time all this hopin' and prayin'."

Hmm. I thought. Hoping and praying a waste of time. Got it.

"Cause we're gonna locate that little girl, and she's gonna be just fine." Daryl said. Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord."

I heard Lori snicker. I glared at her. She's not allowed to laugh at anything we say or do because of what she said.

* * *

"We'll lose light before too long." Daryl said. "We should call it."

I nodded.

"Let's head back." Lori said.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Lori said.

It didn't sound too convincing.

Daryl whistled and we started making our way back to the highway.

Suddenly we heard Andrea scream. There was a walker after her. Some girl came out of nowhere on a horse and hit the walker in the head with a baseball bat.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" She asked.

"I'm Lori."

"Rick sent me." The girl on the horse said. "You gotta come now. There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you gotta come now."

Lori hesitated.

"Rick needs you! Just come." The girl said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Daryl said. "We don't this girl. You can't get on that horse." He tried to stop Lori.

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" The girl said. "Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Names Greene." She said. They took off on the horse.

We heard wheezing and the walker that the girl hit got back up.

"Shut up." Daryl said and shot it.

I giggled.

We finally got back to the highway. Glenn told Dale what happened.

"You let her?" He said to Daryl.

"Climb down outta my ass, old man." Daryl said. "Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's."

Daryl walked away and I followed close behind.

We were talking about going to that farm that the girl on the horse said to come to.

"I won't do it." Carol said. "We can't just leave."

"Carol, the group is split." Dale said. "We're scattered and weak."

"What if she comes back and we're not here?"

"Okay." Daryl said. "We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us some time to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. Le and I will hold here tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV is staying then I am too." Dale said.

"Thank you. All of you." Carol said.

"Glenn you have to get T-Dog to this farm. I take it they have medicine and he has a serious blood infection."

Daryl went over to Merle's bike. "Keep yer oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." He threw them at Dale. "Why'd ya wait til now to say anythin'? Got my brother's stash. Crystal, X, Don't need that. Got some kickass painkillers." He threw them to Glenn.

I had no idea my brother had so many pills.

"Oxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class." Daryl continued. "Merle got the clap on occasion."

What's the clap?

I followed Daryl as he walked away.

"Daryl, what's the clap?"

"Ya don't need to know." He said.

"Please just tell me." I begged.

He looked at me and sighed. "It's an STD."

"What's STD?"

"Diseases ya get from sex, alright?"

"You can get sick from that?"

"Yeah. Now hush." He said.

"Why did Merle have so many pills?"

"Cause he liked to get high."

"Why?"

"Cause he _liked_ it. What don't ya understand?"

"Have _you_ ever been high?"

"Yeah."

"A lot?"

He glared at me.

"I just wanna know. I ain't never been high."

"Yeah and ya never will be."

"Why?"

"Cause I'll kill ya! That's why."

I giggled.

"Now would ya stop asking these questions?"

I was silent for a moment.

"Hey, Daryl?"

"What?"

"Why's it called the clap?"

He stopped what he was doing and just looked at me.

I laughed.


	8. Wanna Be Like You

Later that night, Daryl, Carol, Andrea and I were all in the RV. Dale was on the roof keeping watch.

Carol was laying in the bed crying the whole time. I was sitting across from Andrea who was practicing with one of the guns trying to put it back together and stuff and Daryl was laying on the floor trying to relax.

Daryl suddenly got up and grabbed his crossbow. "I need my clip now." He said to Andrea. She handed it to him.

"I'm gonna walk the road, look for the girl." He said. He looked at me. "Le, wanna take a walk with me?"

"Sure." I got up. He held his hand out for me to take it. I grabbed it quickly and we walked out of the RV.

"I'm coming, too." Andrea said behind us.

Daryl nodded to Dale who was watching us carefully. "I'm goin' fer a walk, shine some light in the forest." He said. "If she's out there, give her something to look at."

"Do you think that's a good idea right now?" Dale asked.

"Dale." Andrea said annoyed. And with that it was settled. The three of us walked off into the woods.

"Ya don't let go of my hand fer nothin'." Daryl said to me. "We stay together. We already got one missin' kid. Got it?"

I nodded.

"You really think we're gonna find Sophia?" Andrea finally asked.

Daryl shined his light at her. "You got that look on yer face same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started lookin'."

"Well, do you?" She asked.

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia." Daryl snapped. "She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time."

"She's only twelve." Andrea said.

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eatin' berries, wipin' my ass with poison oak."

"They found you?" Andrea asked.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doin' another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone."

I gasped. "Ya never told me that." I said quietly.

He looked down at me for a moment then continued his story. "I made my way back, though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse fer wear. Except my ass itched somethin' awful."

Andrea snickered.

Daryl gave her a look.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry, that is a terrible story." Then, she started laughing more which made Daryl actually chuckle a little. I giggled just because I didn't want to be left out. I really didn't think it was funny, though.

"Only difference is Sophia's got people lookin' fer her." Daryl said. "I call that an advantage."

There was a brief pause then Daryl sighed. "Plus, my baby sister here went missin'. We found her."

"I didn't go missin'." I said. "I runaway."

Daryl snorted. "Still. And that was the city."

"Well you guys found me." I said.

"Yup." He said. "You don't know how lucky ya got with the world endin' like it did. Dad was gonna whip yer ass so hard ya wouldn't be able to sit ever again."

I blushed. I was thankful for the darkness.

I think I heard Andrea chuckle but I might have imagined it.

"I don't think we'll find her." I said barely audible.

"What you say?" Daryl asked me.

"I said I don't think she's still out here."

I could feel Daryl's glare if that makes sense. "Leann?"

"I'm sorry!" I said. "I just don't. She's probably dead. That's what happens." I didn't try to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Hey." Daryl stopped and shined the light down at me. "I don't wanna hear anymore talk like that, ya hear me?"

"Whatever." I said.

Suddenly we heard rustling. We all put our weapons up and stood our ground. It ended up being a walker in a tree. He was hanging up there somehow and he was still alive.

"What the hell?" Daryl said. He started to read a note that was left by the person I guess. "Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit." He finished. "Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait."

I gasped. I just realized that this person killed them self. I became upset.

Andrea groaned.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked her.

"Trying not to puke." Andrea said.

"Go ahead if ya gotta."

"No, I'm fine. Let's just talk about something else." She said. "How'd you learn to shoot?"

"Gotta eat." Was all Daryl replied. "That's one thing these walkers and us have in common. I guess it's the closest it's been to food since it turned. Look at him, hangin' up there like a big piñata."

I crouched down by a tree and put my hands over my ears trying to drowned out what Daryl was saying. It didn't help, though.

"The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs."

I started shaking.

Andrea puked. "I thought we were changing the subject?"

"Call that payback fer laughin' about my itchy ass." Daryl replied.

"There wasn't a lot that came up." Andrea said.

"Huh."

There was a brief pause.

"Let's head back." Daryl suggested. "Le, where are ya?"

"Aren't you gonna…" Andrea trailed off.

"No." Daryl replied. "He ain't hurtin' nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice. He opted out."

I whimpered.

"Let 'em hang." Daryl said.

Andrea was just looking at the walker.

"You wanna live now or not?" Daryl asked her.

Andrea hesitated. "An answer for an arrow. Fair?"

Daryl nodded.

"I don't know if I want to live or if I have to or if it's just a habit."

"That's not much of an answer." Daryl said but he still killed the walker. "Waste of an arrow."

They turned away from the now dead walker.

"Le, where ya at?"

I didn't reply.

I saw the light shine on me.

"Damn it, Le!" Daryl snapped. "Didn't I tell ya to stay right by me?"

I didn't move from my spot or say anything.

"Le?" He walked over to me and knelt down. "Sissy, you okay?" He said softer.

"Is she okay?" Andrea asked.

"Come on, baby sis." Daryl urged me. "It's okay. Comere sissy." He lifted me to my feet and brushed the dirt off the back of me.

"What's wrong with her?" Andrea asked.

"Nothin' she's fine." Daryl said. "She just gets like this sometimes." He turned to me. "Yer alright now, right Le?"

I nodded.

"Alright, come on." He took my hand and we began our way back to the highway.

"Hope Dale's not too worried." Andrea said.

"You care?" Daryl asked.

Andrea stopped and looked at him. I didn't know what that was all about.

"Just a question." Daryl replied.

I whimpered.

"What's wrong, runt?"

"I'm tired and cold." I whined.

"Yer cold?" Daryl asked. "Aw, poor thang." I felt him push the hair out of my face.

"Daryl." I stopped. He looked at me. "Carry me?"

He picked me up without any hesitation. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder like always.

Andrea smiled. "She's cute."

"Yeah." Daryl said. "She's a good girl." He patted my butt.

He carried me the rest of the way back to the highway. Daryl took me into the RV with him. Andrea stayed outside to talk to Dale.

"Alright." Daryl said. "Me and you need to have a chat, little missy."

"About what?" I whined.

He sat down on the bench seat and sat me on his lap.

"What happened back there? In the woods?"

I put my head down and rubbed my eyes.

"That guy killed himself." I mumbled.

"That's what upset you? 'Cause he killed himself."

I nodded.

"Why?"

I hesitated. I was on the verge of tears. "What if that happens to me?"

"It won't." Daryl said. "You're not gonna kill yourself."

"What if I did, though?" I cried. "My mama did." I mumbled the last part.

Daryl sighed. "Sissy, I thought we were passed this?"

"I am! It just reminded me is all." I put my head down. "I'll stop cryin' in a minute."

My mama overdosed when I was very young. Everyone said it was suicide. I was pretty messed up from it for a long time because I didn't know what suicide even was. I didn't understand it.

"Hey." He said. "Look at me."

I looked up at him through tears.

"I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to ya." Daryl said. "Ya hear? I'm always gonna be there fer ya."

I nodded and sniffed.

* * *

The next day, we rolled up to that farm early in the morning. Daryl let me fake drive his bike again. I always had a fun time with that.

We all parked. Daryl helped me down off his bike.

Rick and Lori came out of the house to meet us.

"How is he?" Dale asked.

"He'll pull through." Lori said. "Thanks to Hershel and his people."

Hershel?

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked.

"Hunting accident." Rick said. "Just a stupid accident."

I was actually a little relieved. I didn't know Carl too well but…he was alright.

"Yeah, accidents can happen easily." Lori said and looked toward Daryl and I.

I glared. What the hell is her problem?

Later on, they had a funeral for there guy, Otis, apparently he didn't make it when he and Shane went to get the supplies for Carl's surgery.

Daryl had me stand in front of him. He kept poking at my sides trying to get me to laugh during the sermon. Only a couple people noticed.

Here's what I found out so far about these people. Hershel is an old man who was a doctor or something. He has two daughters named Maggie and Beth. Maggie was the one who rode up on the horse and took Lori. There was a boy maybe around the other girl's age, I think they were boyfriend/girlfriend or something. There was also an older woman named Patricia. She was married to Otis and she's also Hershel's sister.

* * *

A few of us were looking over a map of the area. We were planning to go look for Sophia.

"This is perfect." Rick said. "We can finally get this thing organized."

"Not you." Hershel said to Rick. "Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." He looked at Shane. "And your ankle, push it now, you'll be laid up a month."

"Guess it's just me then." Daryl said. "I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way back from there."

Hershel said he didn't want us carrying guns on his property. Rick said we would respect that. I really didn't see the big deal.

Daryl walked off so I followed him.

"I'm comin' with ya when ya go." I stated.

"Whatever." Daryl replied. "Here, I want ya to have this." He handed me a gun. "Keep it with ya at all times. It's yours now."

"For real? I get my own gun?" I looked at it wide eyed.

"Remember, it ain't a toy." Daryl said roughly.

When Daryl and I were about to leave, Rick stopped us.

"You okay on your own?" He asked Daryl.

"Better on my own." Daryl said. "Plus, I'm not really alone. I got Le with me."

"Hello?" I mocked. "I'm right here."

"Don't worry, we'll be back before dark." Daryl said.

"Hey!" Rick stopped us again. "We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now."

"Ya gotta point or we just chattin'?" Daryl said.

"Yeah." I sassed.

"Shut up." Daryl said and pushed me.

"My point is it let's you off the hook." Rick said. "You don't owe us anything."

Daryl turned around and started walking away. "My other plans fell through." I followed him.

"I was only trying to be like you." I whined.

"Whatever."

"Why are ya bein' so mean today?"

"Cause I'm busy, kid!" Daryl snapped.

"Okay, sor— _ry."_ I said.

If that's how he's going to be then I will too. Two can play at that game.

We wandered through the woods. We found a small house.

"She could be in there." Daryl said. He took his crossbow off his shoulder and got it ready.

"Sophia!" He yelled.

I copied him. "Sophia!"

We walked up to the house. Daryl gestured for me to stay behind him. He kicked the doors open and went in. I followed after him. I was a little nervous, I'm not gonna lie.

We quickly but carefully checked the rooms. We heard a noise coming from a closet. Daryl nodded to me. I went over to it and opened the door on his signal. There wasn't anything inside though. However, there was a pillow and blanket on the ground inside like someone had slept there.

"She coulda stayed here." Daryl said.

"Ya think she was here?" I asked wide eyed.

"Someone was."

We went back outside. "Sophia!" Daryl yelled.

"Sophia!" I yelled.

Daryl looked around. He stopped and knelt down by some white flowers.

"Whatcha doin'?" I got down with him.

He looked at me but didn't say anything. He took one and put it in his pocket.

* * *

As we were making our way back, I held my gun up and made a gesture like I was shooting something.

"That's the second time ya did that, Le! What did I tell ya?" Daryl yelled.

I gasped and quickly put the gun down.

He got close to my face. "If I have to correct ya one more time, yer gonna be in trouble and I mean it."

I nodded.

Suddenly we heard rustling in the bushes. I quickly spun around and without thinking, I shot at where the noise came from. I startled myself and tripped. I fell on the ground scraping my wrist on a rock.

"You idiot!" Daryl yelled. "Why would ya do that? Are ya trying to attract walkers?"

I laid on the ground and stared up at the trees. I held my wrist. It was bleeding pretty hard. Daryl reached for my gun and took it away.

"Shit." He saw my wound. "Let me see."

"No." I rolled over.

"Get up, Le!"

"No."

"You're not gonna just lay here in the woods! Get up!"

I switched positions but still didn't get up.

"Fine! Suit yourself!" I watched him walk away. He got maybe fourteen feet from me then turned around and started coming back.

"Le, I swear if ya don't get up—"

I got up and walked by him without saying anything. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm. I pulled it off him.

"Ya better quit!" He yelled.

"Screw you."

"What did ya say to me?" He asked roughly.

I almost shivered. "Uh…nothin'." I grinned up at him.

He glared at me. "I don't know where this new attitude of yers is comin' from but it better stop."

I didn't reply.

"Now let me see yer wrist."

He reached for it but I pulled it away. I pointed my finger like a gun and made a shooting gesture towards him. "Bang!" I said.

"That's it! Yer grounded!"

"What?" I laughed assuming he was joking.

"You can spend the rest of the day in the tent and next time I go out lookin' fer Sophia ya ain't comin'."

"What?" I said again.

"Ya heard me." He said roughly and walked passed me.

I suddenly came into realization of what just happened. I caught up with Daryl.

"Hey, Daryl. I was just kiddin'." I laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He let out a little laugh. "Yeah, course are ya. Now that yer in trouble."

"No, really! I was just playin' round."

"We ain't got time fer playin'."

"Daryl…I'm sorry." I said it for real.

Daryl stopped and just looked at me for a moment. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Will ya let me see yer wrist?" He said more calmly this time.

I held it out in front of me. He took hold of it and examined it.

"It's not too bad." He said. "But we should still clean it and put somethin' on it when we get back to camp."

I nodded. "I'm sorry. Ya know I get mad when I get hurt."

"Yeah well…you're still grounded." Daryl smirked and started walking again.

"What? Daryl!" I whined and ran after him.

* * *

It was really hot and gross out today. I felt very tired and sluggish.

"Come on, what are ya doin'?" Daryl yelled back at me.

"It's hot and I'm tired." I whined.

Daryl snorted then kept walking.

I caught up with him. "Wait, will you carry me? My wrist hurts?"

"That doesn't make any sense." Daryl replied.

"Please!" I begged. "I want a piggyback ride."

Daryl stopped and sighed.

"Fine." He finally answered.

"Yay!" I hopped up on his back.

"Unbelievable." Daryl said annoyed and carried me back to camp. I knew he really wasn't pissed, though.

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

* * *

I was laying on my bed in the tent. It was so boring, there was nothing to do. I picked at the bandage that Daryl put on my wrist.

Daryl came into the tent. "Havin' fun?" He smirked.

I glared at him.

"Comere, I need ya to eat somethin'."

I got up and walked over to him, he took my wrist and walked me over to the RV. The only one inside was Carol. I was thankful.

I sat down at one of the bench seats. He gave me a small bowl of spaghetti-o's. Something I actually eat.

"You good?" Daryl asked me.

I nodded with a mouthful of food. "Thanks Daryl."

Daryl went into the room where Carol was. I overheard him telling her some story about a cherokee rose.

I had to go back to the tent after I ate and I had to stay in there all day the next day, too. Daryl went out in search of Sophia. I wasn't allowed out of the tent until dinner time. I overheard that Carol, Lori and some of the others were cooking dinner for Hershel and his family tonight.

My brother came home just before dinner. He was pretty badly hurt. Hershel had to give him stitches. I was really worried about him. I sat in the room with him while everyone ate their dinner at the table.

Carol brought us in some food.

"Le, why don't you let your brother eat and rest and come join the others?" Carol said to me.

I nervously looked at Daryl.

"She ain't botherin' nobody." Daryl said.

Carol turned to leave but then stopped.

"You need to know something." She said to Daryl. We both looked up. "You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy did for her in her whole life."

"Wasn't nothin' Rick or Shane wouldn't have done."

"I know." Carol said. "You're every bit as good as them."

She bent down. I noticed Daryl flinch. Carol kissed him on the temple.

"Watch it, I got stitches."

I was picking through my food. "Ew." I said. They both looked at me.

I only ate the mashed potatoes.

"Does she eat anything?" Carol asked Daryl.

"Hardly. She's the pickiest eater I ever did see."

"I don't know what it is." I said.

Carol laughed and walked out of the room.

"Don't matter. Ya gotta eat." Daryl said. "Skinny ass."

I giggled and laid next to him on the bed.

"Are ya done bein' a smartass?"

"I was only tryin' to be like you."

"Well I don't want ya to be like me." He said. "I want ya to be like you."

"I can do that, I guess." I smiled.


	9. Swear

The next day, Daryl took me out shooting. Said I needed target practice. I was pretty lousy at first but I eventually got the hang of it.

"Ya did good, kid." Daryl said and patted my back.

"When can I learn to shoot your crossbow?" I asked excitedly.

He snorted. "The crossbow is too big fer ya."

"I'll get taller…one day!"

He let out a little laugh.

"Also…I was thinkin'…"

"Yeah what was ya thinkin'?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Can ya teach me to ride fer real?"

He chuckled. "That's a good one, kid." He patted my head and walked away.

"I'm serious!" I followed him.

"Yer way too young." He cleared his throat. "Ya ain't even old enough to drive a car yet. Sides, ya can barely reach anythin'."

"Come on, Daryl! Please!" I begged.

He stopped and looked at me like he was thinking.

"Tell ya what," he started, "I'll teach ya when yer fifteen."

My shoulders slumped. "That's so far away. I don't even turn fourteen til the fall."

"That's my final word. Take it or leave it."

I pursed my lips. "Okay." I nodded.

* * *

Later that same morning, we found out that there were walkers in the barn. Glenn told everyone. We all stood around outside the barn talking about what to do. Shane wanted to just leave. I kind of agreed with him. However, the others said that we can't leave with Sophia still being out there. Daryl was pretty sure that she was. I didn't know how I felt about the whole thing. Daryl and Shane almost got into a fight but Rick stopped it.

After that, everyone went about their normal business. Daryl was going to go back out looking for Sophia and I was going to accompany him. Carol tried to stop him by saying he wasn't well enough yet. Then she said something that pissed Daryl off.

"We don't know if we're gonna find her, Daryl." Carol said.

I stopped what I was doing and just looked at her.

"What?" Daryl slowly turned to look at her.

"We don't. I don't." She said. "Can't lose you too."

Daryl glared at her and threw the saddle he was trying to put on one of the horses. He hurt he side where he got stitched up. Carol went to help him.

"Just leave me be!" He yelled and started walking away. "Stupid bitch."

I watched Daryl leave. Carol was crying.

I was about to walk away and go get Daryl but I knew to leave him alone when he got like this. I don't know what made me do this but I decided to try and comfort Carol.

"It's okay, Miss Carol." I started. "He don't really mean it. He just doesn't know how to show other emotions, so it comes out in anger."

She nodded with tears still in her eyes.

I took a few steps closer to her. "Daryl really believes she'll be found."

She smiled. "I know. Your big brother is a good person…even if he doesn't think he is." Fresh tears started forming.

"Well…if it makes ya feel any better, I don't know if we'll find her either…but ya never know." I shrugged. She gave me a surprised look. "See ya!" I turned and skipped away.

* * *

Way later, I was sitting outside leaning against a tree. I was practicing how to load my gun. I was pretty far from the farm. I was wearing a pair of sunglasses that I found.

"Leann!" I heard Daryl yell for me. He was walking over quickly. Carol was with him.

Uh oh, am I in trouble? I wasn't scared but felt nervous.

"There ya are!"

"Here I am!" I smiled up at him.

"I been lookin' all over fer ya!" He looked pretty angry.

I looked down and went back to my gun. "Well ya must not been lookin' too hard."

Carol chuckled.

Daryl glared at me. "Ya cain't just wander off like that!"

" _You_ do all the time." I said calmly.

"I'm allowed, I'm a grown ass man! You're a kid!"

There was a brief pause. He moved and stood in front of the sun.

I lowered my shades. "Excuse me, sir, yer blockin' my light."

Carol tried to hide her laugh but failed. Daryl looked back at her then back to me.

"Get up. We're goin' back to camp."

"I don't wanna."

"Funny. I don't 'member askin' what _ya_ wanted." He bent over. "Now get up!"

I pretended like I hadn't heard a thing. I could feel his glare, though.

He reached for my arm. I dodged him and quickly ripped out a handful of grass and threw it at him. "Eat grass, cow!" I got up and ran. "Moo!" I yelled back. I laughed while running.

I ran back to the farm, everyone was standing around outside.

"What's goin' on?" I asked no one in particular.

"Ya gotta gun?" Shane asked me.

I nodded and pulled it out.

"Good."

Daryl and Carol caught up finally. "You with me, man?" Shane asked Daryl.

"Yeah." Daryl said and took one of the guns.

We saw Rick and Hershel coming out of the woods. They were holding onto walkers instead of killing them. I didn't know what was going on.

Shane started running over to them so the rest of us followed. He freaked out and kept shooting the walker that Hershel had to show him that they were dead and not just sick. Then he ran over and opened the barn doors. I gasped. Walkers started pouring out. I was standing close by Daryl. He was shooting the walkers. I wanted to help too. I aimed at one of them. I held my gun and pulled the trigger. The walker went down. He looked over at me so I smiled at him. Things quieted down as everyone killed the remaining walkers.

One more walker stepped out. It was small like a child. It took me a second to realize that it was Sophia! Everyone kind of froze. Carol came running, Daryl stopped her and comforted her. Daryl had a look on his face that I hadn't seen before. I'll never forget it.

I couldn't move, I didn't know if it was fear, shock or what but I just couldn't move. Finally, Rick shot and killed Sophia.

* * *

I went back to the spot I was in before everything happened with the barn. They had a funeral for Sophia and I think some of Hershel's people. I didn't participate. I could kind of see it from where I was, though.

I saw Daryl making his way over to me. I put my head down and pretended not to see him.

"Sometimes…I think yer testin' me." He said.

I just looked at him through my shades.

He sat down next to me.

"I was here first." I said.

"I wouldn't." He warned. "We haven't even dealt with what ya did earlier."

I swallowed hard and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong with ya, huh?" He said roughly. "Why ya bein' such a smartass lately?"

"I didn't know I was." I said innocently.

"See, that's a smartass thing to say."

"Sorry."

"You're sorry?" He glared at me. "Fer what? Runnin' off? Fer throwin' grass at me and callin' me a cow?"

I giggled, I couldn't hold it in.

"Yeah, that's real funny all right." Daryl said. "I should make ya go get a switch so I can beat yer ass!"

"Like a switch _blade_?" I looked at him wide eyed.

I think I saw a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, it was gone quickly, though.

"No, a stick." He said. "Ya never been beat with a stick?"

"Is this a trick question?"

He paused and gave me the dumbest look. "How is that a trick quest—ya know what, never mind!"

I giggled. "…but to answer yer question. Yes, uncle Jess beat me with a stick before, but he called it a stick not a switch." I scrunched my nose up.

"Okay…well do ya want a _stick_ beatin'?" He asked roughly.

My face became serious and I straightened up. "No, I'm sorry. Fer real this time." I moved over so I could face him. "I'm sorry I threw grass at ya and called ya a cow…and mooed at ya."

"And?"

"And fer wanderin' off without tellin' ya…and I'm sorry fer doin' it again." I put my head down.

"And?"

I looked up at him with a confused look.

"If I have to tell ya then yer apology ain't good enough."

I thought real hard. "Oh, oh yeah…fer bein' a…smartass?"

He nodded. "That's better." He started scraping his knife on a rock.

"Are ya okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He said without looking up.

"Because…Sophia's dead and ya spent all that time lookin' fer her and ya thought she was still—"

"That's not my problem!" He snapped.

There was an awkward silence.

"Ya were right." He said softer.

I decided not to say anything.

I saw Lori walking over.

"Here comes trouble." I said.

"Movin' to the suburbs?" She said.

No one replied.

"Listen, Beth is in some catatonic shock and we need Hershel."

"Yeah? So what?" Daryl said.

"So I need you to go into to town and bring Rick and them back."

I didn't even know they left. I looked at Daryl waiting for his response.

"Daryl?" Lori said.

He finally stopped and looked at her. "Yer bitch went window shoppin'. Ya went 'em, fetch 'em yourself."

I was waiting for a show. I wished I had popcorn.

"What's wrong with you. Why would you be so selfish?"

"Selfish!" Daryl yelled and stood up. "Lemme tell ya somethin' Olive Oil, I was out there lookin' fer that little girl every single day! Took a bullet and an arrow in the process! Don't ya tell me about me gettin' my hands dirty!" He sat back down and went back to his knife. "You want 'em, have a nice ride."

I snickered which made Lori look at me.

"Bye." I waved at her.

She looked at me more closely. "Are those my sunglasses?"

"Finders keepers!" I yelled.

She looked at Daryl as if waiting for him to say something to me.

He shrugged. "What? She _said_ finders keepers. Ya lost 'em she found 'em."

"Ha!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

She huffed and walked away.

Daryl looked at me and smirked. I smiled back.

* * *

Daryl and I moved our stuff out to the spot by the tree. He said we didn't need these people. I honestly didn't care so I just went along with it.

It was dark out now and we had a nice fire going and were cooking some squirrels that Daryl got. Carol came running over to us.

"Have you two seen Lori?"

"She asked me to go bring Rick back this afternoon. Dumb bitch musta went herself." Daryl said.

"Yeah." I giggled. "It was real funny."

"And you didn't say anything?" Carol asked. "Either of you?"

I stopped laughing and became serious. I looked at Daryl. I knew he felt bad but he didn't show it.

Carol started to walk away but came back.

"Don't do this." She said. "Don't pull away like this. You're part of the group too. Both of you." She looked at me. I looked away suddenly embarrassed. It was weird because I usually don't get embarrassed. Carol finally walked away.

"Did we do somethin' wrong?" I asked Daryl.

"No." He handed me a paper plate with some squirrel. "Now, just eat."

I shrugged and ate my dinner.

Not long after that, Carol came back. She was looking at our set up.

"What are ya doin'?" Daryl snapped.

"Keepin' an eye on you."

"Ain't you a peach?" Daryl said sarcastically.

"I'm not gonna let you pull away." Carol stated. "You've earned your place."

"If ya spent half the time mindin' yer daughter's business instead of stickin' yer nose in everybody else's, she'd still be alive!"

"Go ahead." Carol said calmly.

"Go ahead and what?" My brother snapped.

Carol didn't reply.

"Man, just go!" Daryl yelled. "I don't want ya here! You're a real piece of work, lady." He got closer to her. "What, are ya gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that? Pfft! Ya don't know jack." He put his finger in her face. "You're afraid 'cause yer all alone. Ya got no husband, no daughter. Ya don't know what to do with yourself."

I just watched and ate my squirrel while Daryl yelled these mean things at Carol. She didn't say nothing the whole time.

"You ain't my problem! Sophia wasn't mine!" Daryl continued. "ALL YA HAD TO DO WAS KEEP AN EYE ON HER!"

Carol flinched like Daryl was gonna hit her. I almost thought he really was going to.

Daryl backed up after that and just glared at her.

"Yeah." Carol said sadly.

They just stood there and stared at each other. This is awkward. I wish there was a way I could make this stop. Oh wait, there is!

I started coughing and pretending like I was choking. I looked up and realized I got their attention. I put my hands around my throat.

"I think she's choking." Carol said alarmed.

Daryl ran over to me. "Are ya chokin'?"

I nodded and continued to struggle.

"Give her some water." Carol said.

"Nah." Daryl grabbed me from behind and started giving me the heimlich.

 _Oh God._ I thought.

"Daryl, just give her some water!"

"I got it!" He yelled.

"She doesn't need that!"

"She cain't breathe!" He yelled while still squeezing me. I ACTUALLY couldn't breathe now.

"She wouldn't be able to cough if she couldn't breath!" Carol yelled. "She just needs some water!"

Daryl stopped and looked up at Carol. He made a noise through his teeth but then handed me a bottle of water. I took it and started drinking it quickly.

I stopped and started breathing heavily and it wasn't all fake.

"Ya okay now, sissy?"

"Yeah." I cleared my throat.

He lifted me onto his lap.

"Is she okay?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, we're good now." Daryl said rubbing my back.

Carol nodded and went back to the farm.

"Ya gotta chew yer food, kiddo."

I smiled to myself.

* * *

Rick, Glenn and Hershel came back the next morning. They had some guy named Randall with them. They locked him in the shed. The group sat around the table in the Greene's dining room. Daryl decided to go in and see what was going on. And, well, I just followed him. I do whatever my brother does. We listened to them talk, it turned into an argument because no one could agree on what to do with him. Everyone started walking away. Carol made her way over to us but as soon as she got close enough, Daryl took off.

I looked at her and she put a hand on my back. I actually didn't mind Carol. She wasn't like the rest of the people here. Plus, she had a husband that was an asshole so she knows what it's like to be abused.

Carol went after him. I followed.

"Thanks fer savin' me last night." I said. "I thought Daryl was gonna break me in half."

She chuckled. "So did I." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

* * *

Daryl wanted to get information out if this Randall guy. He beat him in the shed until he talked. Daryl made me come along to watch.

I watched him basically torture this dude. I didn't understand that it was wrong at the time.

"Can _I_ hit him?" I asked enthusiastically.

Daryl shrugged. "Go ahead."

I made a fist and hit him as hard as I could. He yelped but not as much as when Daryl did it.

"That was good." Daryl said. "But do it more like this." He hit the guy. He cried out.

"Like this?" I tried punching him like how Daryl just did.

"Yeah, that was better." Daryl said. "Try doing an uppercut." He showed me what it looked like.

I did it.

"That's it." Daryl said.

I giggled. "Can I kick him?"

"Sure, why not?" Daryl said and gave him a good kick. I laughed and did it too.

The two of us continued to beat him until we got out of him what we needed.

Daryl reported the info to Rick and the rest of the group. We started walking away after that but Lori stopped us.

"Don't you think she's a little young to witness something like that?" Lori said talking about me. I rolled my eyes.

"Witness it? I helped." I said proudly.

She sighed and looked at Daryl.

"Look, I understand that Le has some experience with this kind of stuff but…she's thirteen. My son is twelve." She said. "That doesn't make her any smarter than Carl. And I would never let my son par take in something like that." She finished.

"Ya know, you gotta bad habit, lady." Daryl said and walked away.

She looked down at me. "Le, honey, I—"

"What the hell do ya want from us?" I snapped. She looked taken aback. "Ya told me to stay away from yer son, fine, I did. So leave me be." I enunciated each word.

Then, I ran away following Daryl.

* * *

"She's so annoying."

"Who?" Daryl asked me.

"Who do ya think?" I snapped. "First lady, Lori bitch Grimes."

"Hey, watch yer mouth…and I know."

"All she does is complain. I don't know how Rick can stand her."

"I ain't disagreein' with ya, but she ain't that wrong this time."

"What?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Look, there's a meetin' tonight about what to do with that kid and if we decide to do it…I don't think ya should be in there when it's done."

"Where will I be then?"

"With the rest of the group."

"But no one likes me." I whined.

"Well then maybe ya should change that."

"You're one to talk." I narrowed my eyes. "Yer the one who made us move away."

"Ya don't have to do everythin' I do, ya know."

"I like to, though. I like hangin' around ya."

"Well then…quit yer bitchin'." He said roughly.

I was about to say something else but I saw Dale walking over. He came to ask Daryl what he thinks should be done with Randall. Daryl said he didn't care. Dale looked to me.

"What do you think about all this, Le?"

"I don't care neither." I said.

"Is that really how you feel? Or are you just trying to be like Daryl?"

I blinked. Was he listening to our conversation just now?

"Hey, back off old man." Daryl snapped.

"Just let her answer." Dale said.

I stood up and glared at him. "I said I don't care." I crossed my arms over my chest and walked off.

I wandered over by the woods. Daryl had his bike parked over there. I saw Carl by it. I ducked down behind a bush so he couldn't see me. He started playing with his bike, like he was riding it, then it looked like he took something out of the side bag. I glared at him. He walked off into the woods.

I ran over to Daryl's bike and looked in the bag. The gun he had in there was gone. That's what Carl took! I glared up again and followed him into the woods.

* * *

I found him playing around with a walker that was stuck in the mud. He was throwing rocks at it. He still didn't see me.

"I'm gonna tell my brother that ya took his gun." I said.

Carl jumped and gasped.

I walked closer to him. "Then, he's gonna tell yer mama and you're gonna get in trouble." I smirked.

"No, please don't tell!"

"Oh, I'm tellin' all right." I said. "Ya cain't just take what doesn't belong to ya." I folded my arms.

"No, please, Le!" He begged. "I'll do anything!"

It was kind of funny. "Tell ya what, if ya put the gun back where ya found it and promise to stop messin' around where you're not suppose to, then I won't tell no one."

"Really?" He asked wide eyed.

"Yee, but ya have to do one more thing fer me."

"What is it?"

"I—"

I was cut off by the walker. He got out of the mud and started to come after us.

"Oh shit!" I said. "Run!"

We ran out of the woods as fast as we could. We were literally running for our lives. We stopped when we got near the shed. Luckily, no one was there to see us. We were breathing heavily trying to catch our breath.

"Is it still coming?" Carl asked.

"No, I think we're good." I said.

"But it's still out there, what if it makes its way here?"

"You didn't kill it?" I asked wide eyed.

"Well…you didn't either."

"Yeah, that's because I was busy runnin' fer my life!" I snapped.

"Well what do you think I was doing?"

" _You_ were closer and _you_ had a gun." I pointed out.

"You have a gun, too!"

"Yeah, but…you were right there." I was just looking for excuses.

"Well…you're older!" Carl snapped. "You're in this just as much as I am, Le!"

"Okay, okay. You're right." I said. "Let's just pretend like this never happened, agreed?"

He nodded. "Agreed."

"Not good enough." I said. "Ya have to swear."

"I swear I won't tell." He said with his right hand up.

"Okay, I believe ya." We shook hands then went our separate ways.

* * *

So during the meeting, they decided that they were going to kill Randall. Dale was really upset because he wanted him to live, said we didn't have the right to take his life away.

Daryl, Rick and Shane took Randall into the barn to kill him. Everyone else stayed by their tents. I was just there because I was waiting for Daryl.

Not long after they went in, they came back out and Randall was still alive. I was a little surprised but not shocked because I had a feeling that Rick was going to chicken out. Daryl locked Randall back in the shed.

"We're keeping him in custody for now." Rick said.

"I'm gonna go find Dale." Andrea said.

A little later, we heard a scream and all went running in the direction we heard. Daryl was the first one there. He waved his arms and called everybody over. Dale was on the ground, he got attacked! His stomach was ripped opened and his insides were coming out.

I saw Carl look at something and then start crying. He hid his face in his mom's leg. I looked to see what he saw. It was a walker…the one we found in the woods and didn't kill. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I gave him a nervous look. It was our fault.

Hershel said there wasn't anything he could do for poor Dale.

"Someone do something." Andrea said. "He's in pain."

Rick lifted his gun.

"Oh God." Andrea cried.

Rick hesitated so Daryl took the gun. He pointed it at Dale's head.

"Sorry brother." He said and pulled the trigger.

I felt sick. The only thing I could think was…it was our fault.


	10. Stay Together

We had a funeral for Dale in the morning. This one I attended. I stood in front of Daryl, he had his hands on my shoulders. I looked over at Carl and he was crying. He saw me and swallowed hard.

After the funeral, the group was bringing stuff into Hershel's house. He said we needed to move in, that it was going to get cold soon and it's just plain dangerous to be out here with what just happened to Dale.

I ran off somewhere by myself. I leaned up against a fence and cried. We messed up! We messed up real bad! I cried harder. I wanted to tell Daryl but he would be so mad at me. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I don't know what to do. I just sat there and cried.

* * *

I stayed there for a long time. I stopped crying but now I was just depressed.

"Le!" I heard a familiar voice. "Leann!" It was Daryl and he did not look happy.

"Ya better stop doin' this and I mean it, little missy!" He came closer to me. "Look what just happened? Ya want that to be you?"

I kept my head down and started crying again.

"What's wrong?" Daryl said softer this time.

I shook my head.

"Nope." He shook his head. "Sissy? Why ya cryin?"

"…We—we did somethin' real bad and I cain't tell ya. Yer gonna be so mad, Daryl."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Carl."

"What'd ya do?" He pushed.

"I cain't tell ya." I wiped at my tears.

He sighed. "Cause ya think I'll get mad?"

I nodded. "I know ya will."

"If I promise I won't get mad, will ya tell me?"

I nodded without looking at him.

"Then, I promise." He said.

I sniffed. I got up and hugged him around the waist. I must have taken him by surprise because he moved back a little but once he realized he put his arms around me and kept them there.

I looked up at him through tears. "I saw Carl messin' with yer stuff yesterday, he took the gun ya had in yer bag and went into the woods, I followed him and we found a walker! We got scared and ran and we didn't kill it and it found it's way back here and killed Dale!" I cried loudly. "It's all our fault!"

Daryl was quiet for a minute. Then he finally spoke. "Y—you guys went into the woods by yourselves?"

I nodded and wiped my tears with my arm. "I'm sorry, Daryl! Please don't hate me! I'll never do it again! I just wanted to go find Carl and tell him to put yer gun back!" I cried all over again. "I didn't mean to get Dale killed."

Daryl picked me up and took me over to a tree stump. He sat down on it and sat me on his lap.

"Quit yer cryin' and look at me." He said.

I wiped my tears away and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Listen, baby…it wasn't yer fault that Dale died."

"But we didn't kill the walker."

"No, but ya did the right thing by runnin' away."

I gave him a questioning look.

"One of ya could've gotten hurt or worse." Daryl cleared his throat. "But…ya shoulda told me so I could've taken care of it."

Tears started to fall again.

"But I don't want ya blamin' yourself fer this." Daryl wiped my tears with his thumb. "Ya didn't mean fer anyone to get hurt."

I shook my head.

"…but I am gonna have to punish ya. Ya cain't be wanderin' off like that."

I looked at him sadly. "What are ya gonna do to me?"

"I'm gonna talk to Rick about it. This wasn't all you. I'm not gonna punish ya and then have Carl roamin' around here all the time so it just happens again."

I nodded.

* * *

Daryl and I walked back to camp together. He had his hand on the back of my neck, I felt like a naughty child being sent to the corner.

We found Rick over by the barn.

"Ay, Rick!" Daryl called. Rick looked over at us. "Gotta talk to ya."

"I think I already know what this is about." He said walking over to us. He stopped with his hands on his hips.

"The kids went on a little adventure." Daryl said.

Rick nodded. "Carl told Shane, Shane told me."

"What do ya think we should do? They cain't be runnin' around like that."

Rick sighed. "I don't know."

Suddenly, we heard someone yelling. Shane came out of the woods with blood on his face.

"We'll talk about it later." Rick said. The three of us ran over there. The others were already there.

"He's armed! He got my gun!" Shane said talking about Randall. "He clocked me in the face and took off!"

"Everyone get back to the house!" Rick said. "Shane, Daryl, Glenn and I will go look for him!"

Shane and Rick split off and so did Daryl and Glenn. I started following them. "I'm comin' too!"

"No, Le!" Daryl said. "Get back to the house!'

"No, Daryl! I have to come with you!"

With that said, the three of us went in search of Randall.

* * *

Glenn, Daryl and I were quietly looking around in the woods for any clues.

I heard Daryl sigh. "This is pointless. Give me a light."

Glenn handed Daryl the flashlight. Daryl flashed the light around and groaned. "Come on."

"Le?"

"Right here."

We walked farther into the dark forest.

"We're just back to square one." Glenn said.

"If you're gonna do a thing, ya might as well do it right." Daryl said.

"How far are we from the house, Le?" Glenn asked.

I briefly looked around. "I cain't tell."

"What do you mean you can't tell?"

"I ain't got super powers." I snapped. "It's too dark but we haven't been out here fer very long, so I'd say we're not too far."

"There's two sets of tracks right here." Daryl said. Shane must've followed him a lot longer than he said." He shined the light around more. "There's fresh blood on this tree." He shined the light down. "And more tracks. Looks, like they're walking in tandem."

"Tandem?" I questioned.

"One right behind the other." Daryl said.

We heard an animal in the distance and Glenn jumped.

"Sorry." He said.

"Yeah, there was a little dust up right here." Daryl said.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"I mean, somethin' went down." My brother said.

"This is gettin' weird." I said.

"Had a little trouble." Daryl said and shined the flashlight at the ground ahead of us.

We heard leaves rustling like someone was walking over. We quickly hid behind trees. I heard Daryl whistle. It was a walker, we could tell.

Glenn stepped out and shined the light at the walker's face. It was Randall. He struggled with the walker and it fell on top of him. Daryl pulled him off Glenn. I wanted to be the hero. I wanted to redeem myself for not killing the walker that killed Dale. I pulled out my knife and stabbed it in the head as hard as I could. I must not have been strong enough because it didn't die.

"Shit." I said. It grabbed onto me and we both fell onto the ground. I heard Daryl shoot an arrow from his crossbow but missed. I thought I was done for…but then Glenn quickly beat its head with his tool and it finally died. Daryl shined his light down at him.

"Nice." He said.

Glenn pulled my knife out of its head and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said. Daryl helped me up.

"I couldn't do it." I said disappointed.

"It was a good try, though." Daryl tried to assure me.

Daryl examined Randall's dead body. "Got his neck broke." He turned it over. "He's got no bites."

"Yeah, none that you can see." Glenn said.

"Nah, I'm tellin' ya he died from this." Daryl said.

"How'd he turn then?" I asked very confused.

The three of us just looked at each other.

* * *

We made our way back to the farm. We heard a gunshot on the way back.

"Rick and Shane ain't back yet?" Daryl asked everyone.

"No." Lori said.

"We heard a shot."

"Maybe they found Randall." She suggested.

"We found him." I said.

"Is he back in the shed?" Asked Maggie.

"He's a walker." Daryl said.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit." Said Glenn.

"His neck was broke." Daryl said.

"So he fought back." Said Patricia.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were on top of each other." My brother said. "And Shane ain't no tracker so he didn't come up behind him. They were together."

"Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori asked Daryl.

"Ya got it." Daryl said.

"Thank you."

I looked at her. She gave me a look that I couldn't figure out before I followed my brother outside. We stopped on the porch. There was a huge herd of walkers coming!

Hershel told Patricia to turn off the lights and Andrea went to get the guns.

"Maybe they'll pass like the herd on the highway." Glenn said. "Should we just go inside?"

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about." Daryl said. "A herd that size will rip the house down."

"Daryl?" I whispered and grabbed his arm.

"It's alright, baby girl, just stay close."

"Carl's gone!" Lori said. "He was upstairs, I can't find him!"

Maggie picked up a gun.

"They got the numbers, it's no use." Daryl said.

"You can go if ya want." Hershel said and cocked his shotgun.

"You gonna take 'em all on?"

"We have guns, we have cars." Hershel replied.

"Kill as many as you can." Andrea said. "Then we use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm."

"Ya serious?" Daryl asked.

"This is my farm." Hershel said. "I'll die here."

"All right." Daryl said. It's as good a night as any." He hopped down off the porch.

"Daryl, wait!" I jumped down and followed him.

Daryl got on his bike. "Stay here!" He yelled to me. "Kill as many as ya can. I'm gonna ride around and try to draw 'em away."

"I wanna go with you!"

"No, just do what yer told fer once, Le!"

I took a step back.

"Listen, if I ain't back, don't wait fer me! Find someone and get outta here! Get to safety!"

"I won't leave without you!"

"Le! Ya will!" He shouted. "Now go!" He took off and I ran away.

I stayed by Hershel. We killed as many walkers as we could. We killed them for a long time.

I couldn't see the others anymore. I couldn't hear Daryl's bike either. The only person I was near was Hershel.

"I'm out!" I yelled to Hershel.

While he was reloading his shotgun. We heard a gunshot right behind us. It was Rick and he had Carl with him.

"I don't know what happened, Rick." Hershel said. "They just keep coming!"

"Did you see Lori?" Rick asked.

"No!" Hershel yelled.

"She got in a truck!" I yelled.

"We have to go." Rick said.

"It's my farm!"

"Not anymore!" Rick dragged Hershel away. I followed them.

We got into a red truck and drove away off the farm.

* * *

Rick drove us back to the highway where the mess of cars was. It was starting to get light out. We parked and got out.

"Wait, where's mom?" Carl asked. "You said she'd be here."

"Well she ain't." I said.

"We gotta go back for her." Carl said.

"Carl—" Rick tried.

"No, why are we running?" Carl said. "What are you doing? It's—it's mom. We need to get her and not be safe a mile away."

"Shh. We need to be quiet all right?" Rick said. "Please."

Carl Hesitated. "Please…it's mom."

"Look, Carl, listen…"

"No!" Carl ran off.

Rick tried to go after him but Hershel stopped him.

"Rick. You've got to get your boy to safety…and Le." He said. "I'll wait here for my girls and the others. I know a few places. We'll meet up at one of them later."

"I'm stayin' too." I blurted out. "Yer crazy if ya think I'm goin' anywhere without my brother."

"Where?" Rick said. "Where is safe? We're not splitting up."

"Please." Hershel said. "Keep your boy safe. I'll hide in one of the cars. If a walker gets me then so be it. I've lost my farm. I've lost my wife and maybe my daughters."

"You don't know that." Rick whispered. "They'll be here."

"And you don't know that."

"You're a man of God." Rick snapped. "Have some faith!"

"I can't profess to understand God's plan," Hershel started, "but Christ promised a resurrection of the dead. I just thought he had something…a little different in mind."

"Pfft." I said.

"We stick together." Rick said and went to get Carl.

"My brother's still alive, I know he is." I said to Hershel. "We ain't goin' anywhere til the others get here."

Hershel gave me a look and squeezed my shoulder.

* * *

There was a walker. We hid behind the truck to avoid it. Once it walked passed, Rick gave us the signal to go around.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here." Hershel whispered.

"I'm not leaving without mom." Carl said.

"And I ain't leavin' without Daryl." I said.

"So we're just gonna walk away?" Rick asked Hershel. "Not knowing if my wife or Le's brother or your girls are still out there? How do we live with that?"

"You've only got one concern now—just one—keeping him alive." Hershel said. "Nature may be throwing us a curveball, but that law is still true."

Rick thought for minute and looked around before getting down to Carl and I's level and saying, "It's not safe here. I'm sorry. We'll—"

We heard the sound of a motorcycle!

"Daryl?" I tried looking around but the cars were in my way.

"Le, wait!" Rick yelled.

I saw Daryl ride up on his bike with Carol! Followed by a truck and a car!

"It's them!" I yelled and ran to my brother who just parked. "Daryl!" He lifted me and held me close. "I knew ya were okay! I just knew it!"

He let out a little laugh. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. He put me down and kissed the top of my head. He and Rick shook hands then Rick went to Lori.

"No." I said and made a gesture for him to pick me back up.

He chuckled. "Ain't ya gettin' a little too old fer this?" He still picked me up anyway.

"Oh well." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

Maggie and Beth ran to Hershel.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Well, this guys' tail lights zigzaggin' all over the road—figured he had to be Asian drivin' like that."

Glenn laughed. "Good one."

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked.

I looked around. "Oh yeah."

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick stated.

"Shane?" Lori asked.

Rick just shook his head.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me, then I lost her." Carol said.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog said.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too." Beth started crying. "I was holdin' onto her daddy, she just—" Hershel hugged her. "What about Jimmy?" She asked. "Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV." Rick said. "It got overrun."

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked.

"There were walkers everywhere." Lori said.

"Did you see her?"

No one replied.

"I'm gonna go back." Daryl said and put me down.

"No." I grabbed his arm.

"No." Rick said.

"We cain't just leave her."

"We don't even know if she's there." Rick said. "She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead."

"There's been walkers crawling all over." T-Dog said. "I say head east."

A walker was coming towards us.

"Stay off the main roads." Daryl said. "The bigger the road the more the walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him." Daryl shot it with his crossbow. I ran over and collected his arrow.

Then we all got back in our cars and headed out. I rode on Daryl's bike with him. We were leading the parade.

* * *

We weren't driving for very long until we heard one of them honk the horn. Everyone pulled over and got out of their cars.

"You out?" My brother asked Rick.

"Running on fumes." He replied.

"We can't stay here." Maggie said.

"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn said.

"We'll make a run for gas in the morning." Said Rick.

"Spend the night here?" I asked.

"I'm freezing." Carl complained.

"Ya go out lookin' fer firewood, stay close." Daryl said.

"We'll find shelter somewhere." Said Rick. "There's gotta be a place."

We all kind of looked at each other.

"Rick look around, okay?" Glenn said. "There's walkers everywhere."

"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up." Rick said.

"Even if we do find a place." I said. "Ya think it'll be safe?"

"We can never be sure for how long." Maggie added.

"We'll camp here tonight." Rick said. "Over there, get on the road at the break of day."

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked Daryl.

"What if walkers come through or another group like Randall?" Beth said.

"Ya know, I found Randall, right?" Daryl said. "He had turned but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?" Asked Beth.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori asked.

"Shane killed Randall." My brother said. "Just like he always wanted to."

"And then the herd got him?" Lori asked.

Rick was silent for a moment. We all looked at him waiting for a response.

"We're all infected." Rick finally said.

"What?" I looked up at my brother.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

I was horrified.

"And you never said anything?" Carol said.

"What it have made a difference?" Rick asked.

"Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." Glenn said.

"Well, I thought it be best if people didn't know." Said Rick.

Everyone looked at Rick. He finally walked away and Lori followed him.

"Daryl?" I whispered. I looked at him with desperate eyes.

"It's okay. Ya just stay by my side and don't worry, okay?"

I wasn't convinced.

* * *

Later that night, we were sitting around a campfire. Daryl was sitting on a log next to Carol and I was sitting on his lap.

"We're not safe with him." Carol said to Daryl. "Keeping something like that from us."

"Nah, Rick's done all right by me." Daryl said.

"You're his henchman." She said. "And I'm a burden. We deserve better."

"What do ya want?" Daryl asked her.

"A man of honor."

"Rick has honor." Daryl said roughly. He threw some twigs into the fire.

I heard a noise in the woods. "What was that?"

"Could be anythin'." Daryl said. "A raccoon. A possum."

"A walker." Glenn said.

"We need to leave." Said Carol.

"What are we waiting for?" Maggie asked.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running around in the dark." Rick said. "We have no vehicles. No one's traveling on foot."

"I'm not sittin' here waiting for another herd to come through." Maggie said.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick said. "I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!"

What? Shane? He killed Shane?

"You saw what he was like." Rick continued. "He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice."

Rick was acting crazy! I never saw him like this. He said some other things that just kind of shut everyone down. He walked away.

I looked up at Daryl. He just put his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.


	11. Brother Against Brother

**This chapter is very fast paced, but not much happened in the first half of season 3. I'm just trying to get through it and move on to more exciting things! :D**

* * *

 **8 Months Later**

We wandered around all winter. We couldn't find a place where we could stay for more than a week. Daryl and I had gotten closer with the group. We also got closer with each other. Lori was very pregnant.

We found a prison. Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie and I cleared it out. A handful of us went on a search in the prison for supplies. Hershel got his leg bit by a walker so Rick cut it off. We also found some prisoners that were locked up in here.

We had a problem with two of them; Rick killed them though. Hershel finally woke up out of his coma.

The next day, we spent cleaning up and getting rid of the dead bodies. Everyone was outside even Hershel. I was down with Daryl and Glenn gathering firewood when we saw a bunch of walkers.

We ran up to help but Rick struggled with the locks on the fences. By the time we got up there, the only ones we saw were Beth and Hershel. They were safe behind a gate. "Where's Lori and Carl?" Rick yelled to them.

"They went in there." Beth pointed to the other entrance.

Rick told them to stay put.

Suddenly we heard alarms going off.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Daryl yelled.

It was so loud! I covered my ears. "It's gonna attract every walker fer miles!" I yelled over the noise.

"How do we turn these off?" Rick asked one of the prisoners. His name was Oscar.

"It's in a room, I know exactly where!" He said.

"You come with us!" Rick yelled.

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Oscar and I went to turn off the alarms and see if we could find anyone else.

One of the prisoners, Andrew, that we thought Rick killed was still alive, he caused this whole thing.

"Stay close." Daryl said to me.

I nodded. This was getting crazy.

We got to the boiler room and that's when we saw that Andrew was still alive. He attacked Rick. Daryl pushed me behind him. There was a bit of a struggle then Oscar picked up Rick's gun.

"Shoot him!" Andrew yelled.

Daryl and I were ready to attack him if he did anything.

Oscar shot Andrew then gave Rick his gun back.

He noticed us and nodded.

Rick finally was able to shut the alarms off.

* * *

The rest of us went to see if we could find anyone. We found a bloody shirt.

"Is that T-Dog's?" I asked.

Daryl sadly nodded. I looked at the ground and Daryl put his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

We went back outside where Hershel and Beth were.

"Did you see anyone else?" Rick asked them.

They shook their heads.

"That doesn't mean they didn't survive, we're going back—

We heard a baby cry.

Maggie and Carl came out of one of the entrances. Maggie was holding a baby, she had blood all over her arms and was crying.

Oh no. Something is not right. Where's Lori?

"W-where is she?" Rick started to panic. He tried to go inside but Maggie stopped him.

He took one look at Carl and knew that his wife was dead.

"Oh no no no." Rick cried. He fell to ground and cried.

I had tears in my eyes. I looked at Daryl and he kept his head down. I leaned on him and he put his arm around me.

There was a moment of silence while everyone grieved over the loss of the others.

"Let me see the baby." Hershel finally said.

Rick didn't look right at all. He picked his ax up and ran inside the prison.

"Rick don't." I said but he went in anyway.

"She's healthy." Hershel said. "But she needs formula. She won't live long without it."

"Nope, not her." Daryl said. "I'm goin' on a run."

"Got it." I started following Daryl.

"I'll back you up." Maggie said.

"Me too." Said Glenn.

We walked down to where the cars and Daryl's bike were.

"We'll never make it through the mess with the car." Maggie said.

"I can only take one of ya." Daryl said.

"I'll go." I said.

"No, I'll go." Maggie said. "I owe it to Lori."

I looked at Daryl and he shrugged.

I nodded at Maggie. "I understand." I stepped away from my brother's bike.

"Le, comere." Daryl called me over while Maggie said goodbye to Glenn and got on the bike.

"Kid just lost his mom." Daryl whispered. "His dad ain't lookin' so good either."

"I'll look after him." I nodded.

"Okay." He said and gave me an awkward sideways hug.

"Be careful." I said.

I watched them leave.

* * *

Carl was in his cell with the baby.

"Hey, ya okay?"

"Yeah." He said. It didn't sound convincing.

"I'm sorry about yer mom, kid."

"Thanks."

He put the baby down who was lightly crying.

"She needs my mom." Carl said.

I felt really bad. "Don't worry. Daryl and Maggie are gonna come back with formula soon and everythin' will be okay."

"We don't know that." He said.

I gave him a disappointed look. I didn't know what else to say.

* * *

We were all in the main room when Daryl and Maggie finally got back. Maggie called Beth over to help her mix the formula. Daryl took the crying baby from Carl and tried soothing her. Beth handed him the bottle and he got her to eat.

He looked up at everyone and smiled. We smiled back. They all probably weren't thinking what I was. I think Daryl was able to do that because…he probably did it for me when I was an infant. Daryl was already in his twenties when I was born. He took care of me a lot.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked.

I looked towards Carl.

"No, not yet." Carl said. "I was thinking, there's Sophia, Jaqui, Amy, Andrea, Patricia, Carol…or Lori. I don't know." He turned around.

I saw the look Daryl gave him.

"Ya like that, huh?" Daryl talked to the baby. "Little ass-kicker." He looked up at us. "Right? That's a good name, right?"

We all laughed.

"Little ass-kicker, ya like that, huh?" Daryl said. "Ya like that, sweetheart?" It was so sweet.

* * *

Later on, Daryl, Oscar, Carl and I went down into the tombs to check for walkers or anything. Glenn and Maggie went on a run.

"Check it out, man." Oscar said. "Must have missed it last night." He shined a light at a door that was being pushed on. There must be a walker inside.

"Must be only one or two of 'em." Daryl said. "Doesn't seem like they have much fight in 'em. They ain't goin' nowhere. We'll take care of it on the way back."

Carl looked like he was in a daze. Daryl whistled to get his attention.

"Come on." I said to him.

"You know, my mom, she liked her wine." Daryl said. "She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia slims."

I paid close attention because he doesn't talk about his mom much. I think he was trying to console Carl.

"I was playin' out with kids in the neighborhood." Daryl continued. "I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't."

I remembered a time when my friend, Billy, and I were playing and he wanted to ride his bike and I didn't have one. So he went off with his other friends. I was really upset.

"We heard sirens gettin' louder." Daryl continued his story. "They jumped on their bikes, ran after it, ya know, hopin' to see somethin' worth seein'. " He checked behind a door. "I ran after them but I couldn't keep up. I ran around a corner and saw my friends lookin' at me. Hell, I saw everybody lookin' at me. Firetrucks everywhere. People from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for. It was my mom in bed…burnt down to nothin'."

I gasped. I knew Daryl's mom died in a fire but I didn't know details.

"That was the hard part." He said. "Ya know, she was just gone. Erased. Nothin' left of her." He took a breath. "People said it was better that way." He chuckled. "I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, ya know?"

I put my head down and nervously bit my lip.

"I shot my mom." Carl said. I looked up at him. "She was out. Hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real."

"Wow." I whispered.

"Sorry about your mom." Carl said to Daryl.

"Sorry about yers." Daryl said. He squeezed Carl's shoulder. "Come on."

We heard a walker growl behind us. We all started shooting at it.

"All right." Daryl said after it went down.

"Must have been in the cell at the end." I spoke for the first time in a long time.

Daryl examined the walker. He pulled a knife from its throat.

"This is Carol's." He said.

I became saddened. I felt bad for Daryl because they grew close over time.

He started scraping the knife on the walker. I started to feel worried for him.

"Daryl?"

He didn't answer me.

"Ya okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder. He pushed it away.

"Get back up there!" He said to me. "All y'all." He turned back around.

I looked at Carl and Oscar.

"Come on." Oscar said. They started walking away.

"Daryl, are ya okay?"

"Did ya not hear me?" He yelled in my face. "Go back!" He spun me around and shoved me forward. I looked back at him sadly. Then I followed Oscar and Carl back to the cell block.

* * *

I was standing outside. I had tears in my eyes. I tried not to but I just couldn't help it. I hate being in situations like this. We lost good people. Rick's going crazy and now I'm worried for Daryl.

I was looking at the darkened sky.

"What are ya doin'?" Daryl came up from behind me and scared me.

"Nothin'." I swallowed. "The sky looks weird."

"Yeah. It's gonna storm soon." He looked up then back at me. "Let's go in."

I nodded. He put his arm around me as we walked.

"Hey, I'm sorry…about earlier." He said. "I didn't mean to scare ya."

"I wasn't scared. I just got worried for ya."

Well, gotta surprise fer ya."

"Surprise?" I looked at him.

He nodded.

We got inside. Daryl took us to the cell block where Rick was. There was a black lady in there that I never saw before. She had a sword.

"Who the hell's this?" Daryl said.

"We're tryin' to find out." Rick said.

"Well, comere." Daryl said. "Yer gonna wanna see this."

He led all of us to a cell. Carol was in there!

My mouth gaped opened and I looked up at Daryl. He nodded with a smile. We all hugged. Beth showed her the baby. She saw that Lori wasn't there and realized that she didn't make it. Things got sad again for a second.

After that, a few of us went into the cell block to talk to this new lady. Rick asked how she found us. Her name was Michonne and she informed us that Maggie and Glenn were taken by someone. She had a gunshot wound and said the same person who shot her took them. We immediately started making a plan to get Glenn and Maggie back. Michonne said she could take us to where they were taken. It was a town called Woodbury run by a guy who calls himself the governor.

* * *

"It's Maggie and Glenn." Beth stated. "Why are we even debatin'?"

"We ain't." Daryl said. "I'll go after 'em right now."

"Count me in." Oscar said.

"But who else?" Rick asked.

"I'll go." Beth said.

"Well if Daryl's goin' then I am too." I stated. I went to get my stuff.

"Le, I was thinkin'." Daryl said. "Maybe ya should stay here. We don't know these people and it could be dangerous."

"Daryl, I go wherever you go." I said slinging my bag on my back. "So I'm goin'."

I went to walk passed him but he stopped me.

"Hey," he put his hands on my shoulders and bent down so he was level with me, "I want ya right on my ass. Ya hear me?"

I gave him a weird look then we both started laughing.

"Alright that didn't come out right." He put his hands up. "But seriously, right behind me."

"On yer ass." I saluted and walked out of my cell. He gave me a playful swat.

* * *

Rick drove us in the direction that Michonne told him to go. We eventually had to stop and walk the rest of the way. We walked through the woods.

Michonne showed us a way we could sneak into this Woodbury place.

Once we were inside, Michonne ran off somewhere and for a second I thought she ditched us, but she came back a little later and led us farther inside. We found a guy and tied him up. We asked him where Glenn and Maggie were and he wouldn't tell us.

We looked through a window and saw Maggie and Glenn, there were some other people too but we couldn't see their faces. We threw in smoke bombs and got them out of there.

We went into a small building.

"Ain't no way out back here." Daryl said.

"Rick, how did ya find us?" Maggie asked.

"How bad are you hurt?" Rick asked Glenn ignoring Maggie's question.

"I'll be alright." Glenn said weakly. They really did a number on him.

"Where's that woman?" Maggie asked referring to Michonne.

I looked around. "She was right behind us."

"Maybe she was spotted." Oscar suggested.

"Want me to go look fer her?" Daryl volunteered.

Rick looked out a window. "No. We gotta get them out of here."

"Daryl, this was Merle." Glenn said. "It was. He did this."

"What?" I yelled. "Ya saw him?"

"Face to face." Glenn said. "He threw a walker at me. Was gonna execute us."

"S-so my brother's this governor?" Daryl asked.

"No, he's somebody else." Maggie said. "Yer brother's his lieutenant or somethin'."

"Does he know we're with you guys?" I asked.

"He does now." Glenn said. "Rick, I'm sorry. We told them where the prison was, we couldn't hold out."

"No need to apologize." Rick said. "We gotta go!"

"Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him!" Daryl said.

"Me too!"

"Not now, we're in hostile territory." Rick stated.

"He's my brother. I ain't—"

"Look what he did!" Rick said. "Look we gotta—we gotta get out of here now."

"Maybe we can talk to him!" I said.

"Yeah, work somethin' out." Daryl said.

"No no no." Rick said. "You guys aren't thinking straight. Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers and this governor catches up to us? I need you. Are you with me?"

Daryl thought for a minute. "Yeah." He looked down at me. "Le?"

I nodded but I was disappointed.

* * *

We threw more smoke bombs into the street. Shots were fired and not just by us.

"Go!" Rick yelled. "Get cover!"

We hid in an alley way.

"I'm out of ammo." I said to Daryl who had the ammo.

Daryl reloaded his shotgun and handed it to me. I gave him a questioning look.

"Take it." He said. I took his and he took mine.

"Any grenades left?" Rick asked.

"Yeah."

"Get 'em ready! We gotta run to the wall."

"You guys go ahead." Daryl said. "I'm gonna lay down some cover fire."

"Me too."

"No!" He pointed his finger in my face. "Go. "I'll be right behind ya."

I didn't like being separated from Daryl but I decided not to argue.

He threw a grenade and the rest of us ran. We hopped up on a bus and over the wall. Oscar got shot on the way. Maggie put him down.

Rick and I were the last ones to go over.

"Daryl!" Rick called.

"Go!" Daryl yelled back.

"D-daryl!"

"Come on." Rick said to me. I hesitated but knew if I stayed and something happened to me, Daryl would never forgive himself. We went over the wall.

* * *

"He should have caught up with us by now." I said. We were waiting out by the fence.

"I hope nothin' happened." Maggie said.

"I'm goin' back fer him." I said.

"No!" Rick put his hand out. "We need to stay together. And make a plan."

We heard a weird noise. We looked through a hole in the wall. There was man that must have been the governor and a bunch of people that were around an arena or something. They brought out someone with a bag over their, they were trying to fight back.

"Is that Daryl?" I asked.

They pulled the cover off and it was Daryl! I was horrified.

"This is one of the terrorists!" The governor said. "Merle's own brother!"

I was breathing heavily.

"What should we do with them?" He asked.

"Kill them! Kill them!" The crowd yelled.

I swallowed hard.

"Brother against brother!" The governor announced. "Fight to the death!"

* * *

 **You know, I always wondered if everyone actually reads these little notes that I leave sometimes. Just for a little** **experiment, if you're reading this then comment the word "cookie" with your review. Lol this should be funny and interesting at the same time! :D**


	12. Split

The crowd was going crazy yelling stuff like, "Kill 'em!" and "Yeah, do it!"

I was growing frantic.

"We gotta do something!" I yell-whispered.

"We are but we need to be patient and be smart about this." Rick said.

"Y'all know me!" I heard Merle say. I turned my attention back to them. "I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to prove," he punched Daryl in the gut, "that my loyalty is to this town!" Then he kicked him!

"No, Merle!" I whispered. "What are you doin'?"

He continued to beat up Daryl. I watched nervously. Daryl finally fought back and got him good in the face then he got up and tackled him. They had their hands around each other's throats. Then all of a sudden they got up and stood back to back fighting off the walkers that the people were letting into the arena. I smiled inside. I knew he wasn't a trader.

"Now!" Rick said.

Maggie and I started shooting and Rick threw in a smoke bomb.

We continuing shooting. I moved behind a dumpster where I saw Daryl and Merle through the smoke. I signaled to them.

They ran over to us, Daryl knocked out some guy and got his crossbow back.

"Daryl!" I yelled.

"Let's go!" Rick yelled.

We got back to where that bus was.

"They're all at the arena." Merle said. "This way!"

"You're not goin' anywhere with us!" Rick said roughly.

"You really wanna do this now?" Merle said.

Merle pushed the gate open while the rest of us stood guard.

"Come on, Rick, we gotta go!" Daryl yelled.

We ran out into the street where Merle was fighting the walkers.

"A little help would be nice!" He said.

We killed some of the walkers.

"We ain't got time fer this!" Merle said.

"You just said—" I stopped myself. It wasn't worth it.

We all ran off in the direction that we came.

* * *

It was early morning by the time we got back to where the car was.

We saw Glenn and Michonne come towards us in the woods.

"Now we got a problem." Rick started to say. "I need you to back up."

Michonne pulled her sword out and Glenn pointed his gun and yelled, "what the hell is he doing here?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Rick said.

"Hey, put it down!" Daryl yelled.

"Whoa!" I said.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne yelled.

"Put it down!" Rick yelled to Michonne.

"If it wasn't for him—"

"He helped us get outta there." Daryl cut Glenn off.

"Yeah, right after he beat the shit outta you." Rick said.

"Hey, we both took out licks, man." Merle said cooly.

"Jackass." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, shut up!" Merle pointed at me.

"Enough!" Rick yelled.

Glenn accidentally pointed his gun at Daryl.

"Hey, get that thing outta my face!" Daryl yelled loudly.

Merle laughed. "Man, look like ya gone native, brother."

"No more than you hangin' out with that psycho back there!"

"Oh yeah. He is a charmer." Merle said. "Been puttin' the wood to yer girlfriend, Andrea, big time, baby." He made a gross gesture with his tongue.

"Andrea's at Woodbury?" Glenn asked.

"Right next to the governor." Daryl replied.

Michonne took a step forward with her sword.

"I told you to drop that!" Rick yelled.

She finally lowered it.

"You know Andrea?" Rick asked her.

She didn't respond.

"Hey, do you know Andrea?" He asked again.

"Yup, she does." Merle answered for her. "Her and blondie spent all winter cuddlin' up in the forest. Mm-mmm-mmm. Yeah."

I turned away from Michonne and looked at Merle. I cocked an eyebrow.

Merle continued, "My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it."

"Shut up, bro!" Daryl yelled at Merle.

"Hey, man, we snagged them outta the woods. Andrea was close to dyin'."

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Snug as two little bugs." Merle replied. "So whatcha gonna do now, Sheriff, huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs and cowards."

"Shut up!" Rick yelled.

I looked at the ground in embarrassment. Merle's making Daryl and I look bad.

"Oh, man, look at this. Pathetic." Merle continued. "All these guns and no bullets in them."

"Merle, shut up!" Daryl yelled in his face.

"Shut up yourself! Bunch of pussies ya roll—"

Rick hit Merle in the back of the head with his pistol, knocking him out.

Daryl looked at Rick.

"Asshole." Rick said.

* * *

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and I stood in the street discussing what we should do. The others didn't want Merle coming back to the prison with us. Daryl and I were trying to convince them otherwise.

"It won't work." Rick said.

"It's gotta." I said.

"It'll stir things up." Rick said again.

"Look, the governor is probably on his way to the prison right now." Daryl said. "Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle."

I nodded.

"I'm not having him at the prison." Maggie said calmly. "He had a gun to our heads."

"Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol and Beth?" Glenn asked.

I squinted. What does that have to do with anything?

"He ain't a rapist." Daryl said.

I gave Daryl a questioning look.

"Well, his buddy is." Glenn said.

I'm lost.

"They ain't buddies no more." Daryl said. "Not after last night."

"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats." Rick shook his head.

"So yer gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai home with us?" My brother replied.

"She's not coming back." Rick said.

"She's not in a state to be on here own." Maggie stated.

"She did bring you guys to us." Glenn said.

"And then ditched us." I snapped.

"At least let my dad stitch her up." Said Maggie.

"She's too unpredictable." Rick said.

"That's right. We don't know who she is." Daryl said. "But Merle, Merle's blood."

"No, Merle is _your_ blood." Glenn said. "My blood, my family, is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

"And you're part of that family." Rick said. "Both of you…but he's not. He's not."

I put my head down and nervously bit my lip.

"Man, y'all don't know." Daryl said making me look back up.

There was a brief pause. Daryl and I shared a look. Then he glanced at everyone's faces then back to me then back to Rick.

"Fine." He finally spoke. "We'll fend for ourselves."

My eyes widened at Daryl's words.

"That's not what I was saying." Glenn said.

"No him, no us." Daryl pointed at me.

"No, you don't have to do that." Maggie said.

"It was always Merle and I before this." Daryl said.

At first, I felt a little upset that he didn't include me in that statement but then I thought about it and it was true. It always was Merle and Daryl.

"Seriously?" Glenn asked. "You're just gonna leave like that?"

"You'd do the same thing." Daryl said.

I just kept my mouth shut at this point. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't want to leave the group but I wanted Merle to be with me and Daryl.

"What do you want us to tell Carol?" Glenn asked.

"She'll understand." Daryl said.

No one said anything. Daryl looked at Rick and nodded.

"Say goodbye to your pop for me." Daryl said to Maggie.

He started walking over to the car. I followed him along with Rick. Daryl looked back to make sure I was behind him.

"Hey, hey," Rick said, "There's gotta be another way."

"Don't ask me to leave him." Daryl said. "I already did that once."

"So you're just gonna leave? You really want Le out here?" Rick said. "She's only fourteen."

"Leave Le outta this." Daryl said roughly.

"Look, we started something last night. You realize that, huh?"

"No him, no us. That's all I can say." Daryl opened the trunk and took our bag out.

"Take care of yourself." Daryl said to Rick. "Take care of Lil Ass-kicker, and Carl. He's one tough kid." Daryl started to walk off into the woods.

I got a knot in my throat but I refused to cry.

"Le, let's go." Daryl called.

Rick looked down at me and I gave him a hug before running up to join Daryl.

"Come on, bro." Daryl said to Merle who just woke up.

Merle laughed and the three of us walked off together.

* * *

Merle and Daryl were talking to each other. I wasn't paying attention at all. I was sitting on a rock a little ways away from them. I was pissed. Pissed at Merle for being such a jackass and pissed at Daryl for making us leave. I finally make friends and he does this?

"Come on, Le." Daryl called.

I slowly got up and followed. I stayed behind them and kept my head down. I didn't try to hide the fact that I was upset.

"Look at this." Merle said. "Dixons back together." He looked back at me. He waited for me. "Hey, cheer up, little sis." He said putting an arm across my shoulders. "I missed you, ya know."

"Yeah." I finally spoke. "I missed ya, too." I didn't look up.

"Everythin' will be fine. Once we find a place." Merle said. "You'll see." He walked on ahead.

"We had a place." I said quietly.

Daryl must have heard me because he looked back.

"Come on, sissy." He put his arm out but I pushed it away.

"Shut up. I hate you." I spat.

He looked taken aback. I ran to catch up with Merle.

* * *

I didn't talk to Daryl nor Merle the rest of the day and hardly spoke the next morning.

"There ain't nothin' out here but mosquitoes and ants." Daryl said.

"Patience, little brother." Merle said while taking a leak. "Sooner or later a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path."

"Even so, that ain't much food." Daryl said.

"More than nothin'." Merle said.

"I'd have better luck going through one of them houses we passed back on the turnoff." Daryl said.

"Is that what yer new friends taught ya? Hmm? How to loot fer booty?"

"It's better than your plan." I finally spoke.

Merle glared at me.

"We've been at it fer hours." Daryl said. "Why don't we find a stream, try our luck with some fish?"

"I think you're just tryin' to lead me back to that road, man. Get me over to that prison."

I lightened up a little.

"They got shelter." I said. "Food. Might not be a bad idea."

"Fer you guys, maybe. Ain't gonna be no damn party for me."

"Everyone will get used to each other." Daryl said.

"Listen to you two." Merle said. "Like ya forget everythin' a taught ya."

I gave him a stupid look. "You didn't teach me a damn thing."

He glared at me again.

"They're all dead." Merle said. "Makes no difference."

I felt the blood drain from my face.

"How can ya be so sure?" Daryl asked.

"Right about now he's probably hostin' a housewarmin' party where's he gonna bury what's left of yer pals." He spit. "Let's hook some fish. Come on."

* * *

A little later, we were finally able to get some food. Daryl got some fish. We were sitting by a campfire, that I built, eating them.

"See, what did I tell y'all?" Merle said. "I knew we'd catch a couple of fishes. Now we got ourselves a nice dinner and fire."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You didn't do nothin'. _Daryl_ got us dinner and _I_ set up camp. You're all talk."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What's yer problem, huh? Ya on the rag or somethin'?"

I glared at him. I could feel my face heat up.

He laughed.

* * *

"Smells to me like the Sawhatchee Creek." Merle said as we moved on.

"We didn't go west enough." Daryl said. "There's a river down there, it's gotta be the Yella Jacket."

"You have a stroke, boy? We ain't never even come close to the Yella Jacket."

"We didn't go west. Just a little bit south. That's what I think."

Merle scoffed. "Know what I think? I may have lost my hand but you lost your sense of direction."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"What do ya wanna bet?"

"I don't wanna bet nothin'. It's just a body of water. Why's everythin' gotta be a competition with you?"

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, little brother. Just trying to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties all in a bundle."

I stopped. I heard a baby crying. "You hear that?" I said.

"Yeah, wild animals gettin' wild." Merle said.

"No, it's a baby, you idiot." I said.

"Aw, get out." Merle said.

"She's right." Daryl said.

"Oh come on. Why don't ya just piss in my ear and tell me it's rainin' too?" Merle said. "That there's the sound of a couple coons makin' love sweet love. Know what I mean?" He laughed.

We ran down a hill where we saw a bridge. The noise was coming from up there. There were people up there, they were trying to fight off walkers.

"Hey!" Merle yelled. "Jump!" Then laughed.

I glared at him.

Daryl started to make his way up to the bridge and I followed.

"Hey, I ain't wasting my bullets on a couple of strangers who ain't never cooked me a meal or felicitated my piece."

We continued to make our way up to the bridge.

"That's my policy." Merle said. "You'd be wise to adopt it, y'all."

The people stuck on the bridge were Spanish. Daryl, Merle and I helped kill the walkers…well I should say Daryl and I. Merle killed like one. Then he tried to take their stuff but Daryl stopped him. They drove away.

As we were making our way off the bridge, I happened to glance at a sign that said, _Yellow Jacket._ Daryl was right.

"The shit ya doin' pointin' that thing at me?" Merle said referring to Daryl's crossbow.

"They were scared, man." Daryl said.

"They was rude is what they were. Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude."

"They didn't owe us nothin'." I said.

"You helpin' people out of the goodness of your heart? Even though you might die doin' it? Is that somethin' your Sheriff Rick taught you?"

"Screw you!" I yelled. "You're deaf and stupid! Ya know you were wrong, right? That sign back there said the Yella Jacket!"

"Ya know, I'm really startin' to get sick of yer smartass mouth, little girl!" Merle said. "I don't know who ya think yer talkin' to!"

"Oh shut up! You're probably just mad 'cause ya got the Clap again!"

Everything seemed to just pause for a moment. Like time itself stopped.

Merle looked like he was going to explode with anger. I looked at Daryl, he had a mixture a shock and amusement on his face.

"That's it!" Merle grabbed my arm. "I'll teach ya to respect yer elders!" He raised his hand like he was going to back hand me. I cringed waiting to be struck but instead I felt myself being pulled backwards. Daryl grabbed me.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled. "That's enough!" He looked at me. "Both of you."

"Yeah, I'm cool." Merle said more calmly. "I'm surprised ya even know what the Clap is. I always thought ya were a…stupid kid."

"Cut it out, Merle." Daryl said.

I felt myself start to shake.

"Aw, did I upset the dumbass?" Merle teased. "Duh duh, retard dyslexia, duh!"

My lip started to quiver.

"What ya gonna cry?" Merle continued to taunt me. "Ya gonna cry, huh? I forgot what a crybaby ya are."

My eyes welled up with tears and I couldn't stop them from falling nor could I hold back my sobs.

"Leave her alone, man!" Daryl yelled stepping in front of me.

"And what about you?" Merle started on Daryl. "Ya love people now, don't ya?"

"There was a baby!" Daryl yelled.

"Oh, otherwise ya woulda just left them to the biters then?"

"Man, we went back for ya. Ya weren't there." Daryl snapped. "I didn't cut off your hand neither. You did that. Way before they locked up on that roof. You asked for it."

Merle chuckled. "Ya know…you know what's funny to me? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now." He made a gesture with two fingers. "Right? I bet ya a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that we were plannin' on robbin' that camp blind."

My mouth gaped open and I stopped crying.

"So…that's what you guys were talkin' about?" I said wiping the remaining tears away. "When you wouldn't tell me?"

Merle chuckled.

Daryl looked from me to Merle. "It didn't happen."

"Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help ya!"

"What, like when we were kids, huh?" Daryl said. "Who left who then?"

"What? Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?"

"Ya lost yer hand 'cause you're a simpleminded piece of shit!" Daryl yelled.

"Yeah! You don't know!" Merle yelled and grabbed Daryl's shirt causing it to rip.

Everything stopped for a second. I looked at the horrible scars on Daryl's back and wondered where they came from.

"I—I didn't know he was—"

"Yeah, he did." Daryl said cutting off Merle. "He did the same to you. That's why you left first."

I realized then that they were talking about my daddy. He did that to them? He hurt them too. I shivered.

"I had to, man." Merle said. "I would have killed him otherwise."

Daryl began walking away.

"Where you goin'?" Merle asked.

"Back where I belong." Daryl said.

My eyes widened.

"I cain't go with y'all." Merle said. "I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid."

"He's Korean." Daryl corrected.

"Whatever." Merle snapped. "I just can't go with ya."

"You know, I may be the one walkin' away…but you're the one that's leavin'—again." Daryl said. "Come on, Le."

I sadly looked at Merle and then ran to catch up with Daryl. I was glad we were going back.

* * *

"Daryl? Did daddy do that to you?" I whispered to Daryl as we were making our way back to the prison.

He hesitated.

"Don't lie to me…again."

"Yeah." He said.

"Why didn't ya ever tell me?"

"Cause ya didn't need to know."

I just put my head down and walked on. I felt awful that my brothers had to go through that pain…but what made me feel even worse was this feeling of relief I got from knowing this. I wasn't alone. They got hurt too.

* * *

We made our way back to the prison just in time. Someone had attacked us. There were walkers all over the place. Rick was holding two of them back. Daryl killed one with his crossbow. We finished the rest of them off and went inside.

They of course let us in but Merle had to be locked in a cell. Rick and everyone didn't trust him. I can't say I blame them.


	13. Blood

**I call this the Period episode! Hahaha!**

* * *

"We're not leaving." Rick said.

"We can't stay here." Said Hershel.

"What if there's another sniper?" Maggie said. "A pallot of wood won't stop one of those rounds."

"We can't even go outside." Mentioned Beth.

"Not in the daylight." Carol added.

"Rick says we're not running, we're not running." Said Glenn.

"No, better to live like rats." Merle said.

I was wondering when he was going to chime in.

"You gotta better idea?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah, we should have slid outta here last night and lived to fight another day." Merle said. "But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now."

"We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl said.

"Y'all should be." Merle continued. "That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringin' the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

"Let's put him in the other cell block." Said Maggie.

"No, he's gotta point." Daryl said.

"This is all you, you started this!" Maggie yelled.

"It doesn't make a difference." I finally spoke. "Doesn't matter who started it. The fact is, we gotta big problem and need to stick together."

I looked at Merle, he gave me a surprised look.

"What do we do?" Beth asked.

"I said we should leave." Hershel suggested. "Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here."

Rick started to walk away.

"Get back here!" Hershel yelled. Rick stopped. "You're slippin', Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy, now ya have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

Hershel just pretty much shut Rick down.

* * *

I went to find Daryl who was in his cell. I walked in and Daryl gave me a weird look. I ignored it and sat at the foot of his bed.

For a moment we just sat there not saying anything. I finally broke the silence.

"Thanks fer savin' me from gettin' knocked out." I chuckled.

He took a breath. "Yeah well, even though ya were right…it's not gonna happen again." He said while playing with one of his arrows. "Ya cain't poke the bear and then get mad once he bites ya." He grabbed at my arm pretending to be teeth.

I smiled.

"Ya still hate me?"

I shrugged. "I never did. I was just mad."

"I know." He gave me a half smile. "Glad we came back."

We sat in silence for another moment.

"Daryl?"

"Huh?"

"What's a…rapist?"

"…someone who rapes people." Daryl answered.

"What's rape?"

He gave me a questioning looked and blinked a few times. "You're how old and don't know what rape is?"

"No." I said innocently.

He pursed his lips together. I just stared at him waiting for an answer.

"We'll talk about this some other time."

I sighed and put my head down. Damn it!

I looked up as Carol walked in. I glanced at Daryl.

"I'm gonna go see Merle a minute."

"Okay."

Carol smiled at me and patted my arm as I walked by.

"Hey, jerk." I said to Merle.

"Hey, baby sis. Why don't ya come in and have seat. Talk to yer big brother for a while.

I shrugged and walked in. I sat down across from him.

"Ya really think we should have left?" I asked him.

He hesitated. "Listen, kid, this governor, he ain't no one to mess around with. He's one sick fuck, I can tell ya that."

"So ya think we don't have a chance?"

"I know we don't."

I put my head down in disappointment.

"Hey." Merle said. I looked back up at him. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't try though."

I gave him a small smile.

"Hey, uh…I'm sorry about earlier." He said. "What I said to ya. You're not a dumbass. You're a smartass."

I chuckled.

"I'm sorry fer _bein'_ a smartass."

He let out a little laugh.

"Were ya really gonna hit me?" I looked at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, I was little sis." He admitted. "And I cain't promise that it won't happen again." He gave me a serious look which I returned. We just stared at each other like that then we both started laughing.

He roughly pulled me forward and hugged me. Then he gave me a noogie.

"Ah, quit it!"

"Hey, quit messin' around, you two." We stopped when we heard Daryl's voice.

"Me and Annie was just makin' amends."

"It's Le now." I said.

"I'll call ya whatever I want, kid."

"Whatever." I said.

"Glad you two made up." Daryl said.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Daryl said. "We're cool, right, bro?"

"Yeah, little brother."

I smiled.

"Say, Daryl, remember when Annie was little and we used to play, Annie ball?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Daryl scratched his chin.

My eyes widened. They were giving me a sly look.

I shook my head. "I don't wanna play that game."

I tried calmly walking away but Daryl grabbed me around the waist and picked me up bridal style.

"Well we do."

I squealed.

"Here, bro." Daryl threw me to Merle. Merle caught me and laughed, throwing me back to Daryl.

"Stop, guys stop!"

"Damn, this was a lot easier when ya were six." Daryl said and threw me back to Merle.

Suddenly we heard a commotion in the cell block and things got serious again.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl said to Maggie.

"Andrea's here." She replied.

We all looked at each other.

* * *

So Andrea came to the prison to talk to us. She tried to get us to make a truce with the governor. Of course that was easier said than done. Her attempt was failed.

Later that night after Andrea left, we were sitting around all kind of mopping because of our situation. All of a sudden, Beth started singing, just like our first night here.

I guess she was trying to brighten things up a bit.

I used to be a singer. That felt like it was so long ago that I last sang. I think it was with Derek. I wondered if they were still alive and what they we're doing right now. I remembered when I sang the first time at that bar. I won, I won because everyone liked me. I smiled at the thought. That douchebag treated me like a toddler. Asked me if I wanted to sing the itsy bitsy spider or whatever. If only he could see me now. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked me bringing me out of my reverie.

"Oh, nothin'." I became serious as I was brought back to reality.

* * *

The next day, Rick, Michonne and Carl went on a run. I asked one of them if they could find me a dictionary while they were out. A got a few odd looks but they agreed.

We had some down time so Merle, Daryl and I were playing cards. Merle shuffled the deck then handed them to me, for it was my turn to deal.

I suddenly got a pain in my stomach while dealing out the cards, it didn't last long, though, so I just ignored it.

"I'm gonna win this one." Merle said as he discarded some of his cards.

I only had a pair. I discarded the cards I didn't need and waited for Daryl before dealing out the last hand.

"Gimme two!" Merle held up two fingers.

I got another pain while giving out the cards.

"Oh." I said.

"Okay, Sissy?" Daryl asked me.

"Yeah, I just got a weird feelin' in my stomach." I shrugged. "Show 'em."

"Three of a kind!" Merle threw his cards down.

I just threw my cards down because I knew I couldn't beat that. Daryl did the same.

"What kinda weird feelin'?"

I blinked a few times. I thought we were done with this. "I don't know. It just came and went." I shuffled the deck then passed them on to Daryl.

We played two more rounds before I got another pain. It was lower this time.

"Oh, ow." I said putting a hand to my side.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked me again.

"Nothin', I'm fine." I shrugged. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick." I handed the deck to Merle. "Play without me."

I made my way down to the bathrooms in cell block A. I could have used the ones in our cell block, which was C, but I liked A's bathrooms better. They were farther away which meant more privacy. I got another pain while walking there.

I sat down on the toilet. "I wonder what's wrong with me?" I thought. I found out when I looked down. There was a spot of blood on my underwear. I gasped. Oh no! I don't have any supplies! What do I do? Who do I talk to? I nervously bit my lip.

* * *

I went back to boys.

"Hey, everythin' okay?" Daryl asked.

"…yeah, I just, uh…have ya seen Carol?"

"I think she's with Lil Ass-kicker." He replied. "Why?"

"I just need—want to talk to her."

Daryl shrugged. I quickly walked away before he asked anymore questions.

I found Carol in her cell with baby Judith.

"Um, Carol?" I was holding my arm with my other hand.

She turned to look at me.

"Can I talk to ya fer a minute?"

"Sure, Honey." She gestured for me to sit down but I only took a few steps forward. "Something wrong?"

"…no, I just, uh…I just got my…first period." I looked at the ground when I said the last part.

"Le, that's not something to be embarrassed about." I looked up at her. "This is a good thing. You're a woman." She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

I gave her a small smile back.

"Are you alright? Do you have cramps?"

"No, well yeah, but they're not that bad…but I need like a tampon or somethin'."

She reached into her bag and handed me a whole box.

"Do you know what to do?"

I blushed. "…yeah, I think so."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything, Honey."

"Thanks." I started walking away but stopped just outside her cell. "Um, Carol?"

She turned her attention from the baby back to me.

"Could ya do me a favor and not tell my brothers about this?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I left and went to my cell to put the box in there. I hid them under my bed then went back to the bathroom to properly take care of myself.

* * *

Later on, I was down in the tombs; I was kind of trying to stay away from everyone.

"Hey, there ya are." I heard Daryl's voice. "I been lookin' fer ya. Why ya down here?"

I shrugged. "It's quiet, no one's around…kinda peaceful."

Daryl snorted.

I just shrugged again.

"So listen…Carol told me about what happened."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course she did."

He smiled at me. "Why didn't ya want me to know?"

"Cause it's girl stuff and you're a boy." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He let out a little laugh and pinched my cheek. "Ya feelin' alright?"

I just nodded.

"Well, come on up. I want ya to eat somethin'." He put his hand on my back and guided me along.

Daryl, Hershel and I were sitting at the table eating lunch. Merle walked in.

"Hey, there's my little Annie!" He said. "I hear you're not so little anymore." He smirked.

My face paled.

"Know what I mean?" He winked.

"…no." I glared at him.

"Ya became a woman today!"

I dropped my fork in my bowl then looked to Daryl. "You told him?" I yelled.

"Oh come on, Le. He's yer brother."

"Yeah, exactly why he didn't need to know."

"It's hard to hide things from him." Daryl said.

I glanced over and Hershel was looking right at me. I blushed.

"How are ya feeling, Honey?" He asked me.

"Fine." I shrugged.

"Do ya need some tylenol or somethin' for cramps?"

"…uh, no, I'm good."

"Well, just let me know."

"Thanks." I said. I glanced back at Daryl and Merle and they both had the same smirk on their faces. I got up and went to my cell.

* * *

I was laying there on my bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Le." I looked up and saw Beth standing in the doorway.

I sat up.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"…nothin'." Was all I responded.

"Same."

I cocked an eyebrow. She took a few slow steps in.

"So, is there…anythin' ya wanna talk about?" She smiled.

I gave her a questioning look.

Her shoulders sort of slumped. "My dad sent me up."

I nodded. "Great. So now ya know, too." I stood up.

She giggled. "Well, I just wanted to let you know if ya need any advice or anythin' you can always talk to me."

"Thanks, Beth." I walked passed her and made my way outside where Maggie was. I think it's about my time to be on watch duty. I made a stop in the bathroom to make sure I was okay first.

"Hey." I said when I saw Maggie. "I believe it's my shift."

She smiled at me. "It's okay, I've got it."

I gave her a questioning look. "But it's my turn. You've been out here fer hours, don't ya wanna go in and eat and rest up a little?"

She just smiled again. "It's alright, I can take yer shift for the day."

"Alright." I shrugged.

She looked straight ahead at something then back at me. "How are ya feelin' anyway?"

I gave her a look.

"Beth told me." She answered the question that I didn't have to ask.

Oh my God! I thought.

"I'm fine." I shrugged. "It's really not a big deal."

"Well, it is a little." She smiled. "You're a woman."

I gave her a shy smile back.

"Hey, Maggie." Glenn said while walking out. "Do you know where—" He stopped talking when he saw me. "Oh, hey, Le." He gave me an awkward look. "I didn't see you there."

He knows.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. I began making my way back inside. I heard Maggie chuckle.

* * *

Later that evening, Rick, Michonne and Carl returned from their run. Everyone was in the cell block eating dinner around the table. I was the last to arrive. Everyone's eyes were on me as soon as I walked in. I paused for a second then nervously made my way to a seat. I was thankful that no one said anything. It didn't last long, though.

"Le, should get to sit at the head of the table today." Merle, of course, had to be the first one to say something.

"Why is that?" Rick asked.

I could feel my face heating up.

"It's a big day fer her." Merle said.

A couple people snickered.

"Shut up." I said quietly.

Rick looked around at everyone, he looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, but Le sure didn't." Merle couldn't keep his mouth shut.

I heard a few more laughs. I glared at Merle.

Rick still had the same look on his face. "Okay, will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Um." Carl said with a mouthful of food. "Le, got her period and everyone's making a big deal about it."

My mouth gaped open.

"Oh, I see." Rick said and looked at me. He gave me an awkward smile.

I looked around the table at everyone. "Does everybody know?" I said with my arms out.

"They do now." Daryl said.

Everyone laughed.

I put my head down in embarrassment but then looked over at Michonne.

"Thank you for bein' the only one not buggin' me about this." I said to her.

"Sure thing." She put a hand up and swallowed a mouthful of food. "Good thing we went on that run, though, now we're fully stocked with feminine supplies…just in time."

I blushed while everyone laughed.

I leaned my chin on my fist. "I hate you guys." I said which made everyone laugh harder.

* * *

Later that night, I was laying on my bed. I had my arm over my eyes.

What a day. I thought.

"Knock, knock." I heard someone say and looked up. It was Michonne.

"Hey, I forgot to give this to you." She handed me a dictionary.

I just stared at it.

"That's what you said you wanted, right?"

"Yeah." I said. "Thank you."

"Hey, I was just kidding around earlier." She said. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's fine." I waved at her. "I guess that's what happens when ya have eleven people livin' under one roof and no privacy." I chuckled.

She smiled back at me.

"Don't be embarrassed about it." She said. "If ya ever need a woman to talk to, I'm here. And you have Carol, Maggie and Beth as well. You're not alone."

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "You're alright."

She let out a little laugh. "Goodnight."

"Night."

I waited for Michonne to walk away then I sat there and stared at the dictionary. My fingers nervously drummed on the cover. I finally opened it and roamed through the pages until I got where I needed to be. I looked down at the four lettered word and took a deep breath. I read it slowly.

 _Rape: unlawful sexual intercourse or any other sexual penetration of the vagina, anus, or mouth of another person, with or without force, by a sex organ, other body part, or foreign object, without the consent of the victim._

I struggled with some of the words; I've never been a good reader, but I eventually figured it out. I immediately felt sick to my stomach. I threw the damn book on the ground. Bile came up into my throat. I threw up in a little waste basket I had in my cell. I sat on the floor breathing heavily. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried.

 _That sick bastard._

* * *

"Daryl?" I stood outside his doorway.

He rolled over when he saw me.

"What's wrong?"

"Did I wake you?" I took a few steps closer.

"No, I was just layin' here." He gave me a concerned look. "You alright? Ya look like you were cryin'?"

"I don't feel good." I said weakly. "I just got sick."

He made a gesture for me to come forward. I did. He felt my forehead with the back of his hand. "You're a little warm." He said and pushed my hair back.

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Course." He lifted his covers and I climbed in next to him.

I knew I was way too old to be sharing a bed with my brother, but I didn't care. I just put my arm on him and laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my back until I fell asleep.


	14. Family

Rick, Daryl and Hershel went to meet with this governor person. There was a little bit of a problem here because Merle wanted to go and just kill him and he was worried for Daryl being out there. I was worried too, of course, but I trusted them.

They got back later that same evening and Rick told us that they want the prison and they want us dead and gone. He said we had to be ready to fight.

A few days after that, I couldn't find either of my brothers. I was really confused because I don't remember them saying anything about going on a run, they would definitely tell me if they were. Plus, I'm pretty sure I would be included in said run. I decided to ask Rick.

"Hey, have you seen my brothers?" I asked him. "I can't find either of them."

"No, uh, I haven't." Rick scratched the back of his head. He looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't.

"Alright." I said. "Well please let me know if ya find 'em."

* * *

I searched all over for them but still no sign. I was really starting to get worried. I also noticed that Michonne was missing too.

Rick called everyone outside. Said he had something important to tell us. Now I really grew nervous, I just knew something was up.

Rick informed us about a plan that the governor asked him to do. He was going to deliver Michonne to the governor but he changed his mind at the last second. Merle ended up taking her and Daryl went to stop him. Rick said that he didn't know if it was too late or not. I was really hoping everything was okay.

Michonne came waltzing back here not long after Rick's speech. Okay, she's fine, so where are my brothers? We asked her what happened and she said Merle let her go. Then she ran into Daryl and he went to get Merle.

Now more waiting again. I can't take it, it's killing me.

* * *

Daryl and Merle finally came back right before it got dark. I ran right to them and hugged them.

"Hey." Daryl said.

"What happened?" I asked frantically. "How could ya guys do this to me? I was so worried."

"I killed some of the governor's men." Merle stated. "I wasn't able to find him though."

"Really? You did that?"

"Yup, that's right, little sister."

"We didn't mean to scare ya." Daryl said. "Rick didn't want anyone to know about Michonne so I couldn't tell ya. I'm sorry."

I thought for a minute. "It's okay, just don't ever do that again, please?"

"You got it."

I gave both of them another hug before we all went to bed.

* * *

We spent an entire day planning our attack. The governor is still coming for us. We had to be prepared and ready to fight whenever. We won't let them win. We won't be beaten. We will win!

We packed up all of our stuff like we were leaving the prison. We were going to make it seem like we left already, so when the governor and his people get here they won't be expecting our ambush.

Carl was pissed because he wanted to fight but Rick wouldn't let him. He was even more pissed when he realized that I was fighting. Daryl and Merle were fixing up the motorcycle. I was standing there with them.

"You stay with yer big brothers at all times." Merle said.

"I know."

"Things can get ugly real fast." Merle said.

"I know." I said again.

"Ya think ya know but ya don't."

"Trust me. I know."

Merle walked away to get something.

Daryl and I shared a look.

"Ya know, he ain't never done anythin' like that before in his life." Daryl said.

"I know." I sighed with a smile. "Maybe he's changin'."

Daryl snorted then we both laughed.

* * *

I was hidden with Daryl and Merle. We heard the gunshots and knew they were here. A lot of gunshots were fired. I grew nervous waiting for our cue. I heard a pretty big explosion and wondered what they hit.

We heard the explosives going off down in the tombs and knew the plan was going the right way. Rick sounded the alarms which drew attention of the walkers getting in from down there.

We saw them running outside. Maggie and Glenn who were up near the guard towers started shooting at them. They were running. They slowly all cleared out.

The rest of us came out from where we were hiding.

"We did it. We drove 'em out." Rick said.

"We should go after them." Said Michonne.

"We should finish it." Daryl said.

"It is finished." Said Maggie. "Didn't ya see them hightail it out of here?"

"They could regroup." Merle said.

"We can't take the chance." Said Glenn. "He's not gonna stop."

"They're right." Carol said. "We can't keep living like this."

"So we take the fight back to Woodbury." Said Maggie. "We barely made it back last time."

"He don't care." Daryl said.

"Yeah." Rick said. "Let's check on the others."

I stayed pretty quiet.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Ya did good, kid."

I put my head down. I didn't feel like I did good though.

"When we go to Woodbury, I'm definitely going." I said to Daryl. "Let's finish this."

"All right." He nodded.

We made sure the others were safe before making anymore plans. I overheard Hershel telling Rick that Carl shot a kid and didn't have to. Rick looked disturbed after hearing this.

* * *

We were outside packing the car. Rick went to talk to Carl.

"What do ya think he's gonna do about it?" I asked.

"What do ya mean? Carl?" Daryl asked. "Probably nothin'."

I shrugged.

"Rick, we're staying." Glenn said to Rick as he was making his way back over to us. "We don't know where the governor is. If he comes back, we'll hold him off."

"Just the five of us?" Daryl asked. "All right."

"I appreciate you staying." Rick said.

"Sure." Maggie replied.

"I think I'm gonna stay here too." Merle said.

Daryl and I had the same surprised look.

"You sure about that, bro?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, now it's pretty much even." He said. "I can help hold things down here."

"Not really, but…whatever." I said. "Y'all be careful."

"You too." Glenn said.

I hopped on Daryl's bike with him. Rick and Michonne were in the truck. We lead the way.

"Hold on." Daryl said to me when we were about to go over a bump.

* * *

We saw some of the governor's vehicles and pulled over. We killed the walkers that were around.

Suddenly we heard a knock, there was a woman inside one of the trucks. We all pointed our weapons at her. She came out with her hands up.

"Please don't shoot me." She said.

"Where's the governor?" Daryl asked roughly.

"He's gone." She said. "He killed everyone then he took off."

We all shared a look.

"He just…killed his own people?" I asked.

She nodded. She looked horrified. She couldn't be lying. We believed her and took her back to Woodbury with us. She could get us in easier.

* * *

We arrived at our destination. People started shooting at us so we fired back.

"Tyreese!" The woman yelled. "It's me! Don't—"

"Get down!" Rick yelled.

"Karen!" The man she yelled to said. "Karen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Where's the governor?"

"He fired on everyone." Karen said. "He killed them all."

There was a silent moment.

"Why are you with them?" The man named Tyreese asked.

"They saved me."

Another pause.

"We're coming out!" Rick said.

I looked at Daryl.

"No." Daryl whispered.

"We're coming out." Rick repeated.

Rick stood up with his hands in the air. We followed after. I stayed behind Daryl like he always told me.

We all walked up to the gate. The Tyreese man was there to open it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We were coming to finish this until we saw what the governor did." Rick said.

"He—he killed them?" Tyreese stammered.

"Yeah." Rick whispered. "Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall going for the prison. She never made it. She might be here."

* * *

Tyreese let us in. We went to that place where they had Glenn and Maggie.

"The governor held people here?" Tyreese asked.

"He did more than hold 'em." Daryl said.

We had our guns up as we rounded a corner. There was a door and blood coming from underneath it.

"Will you open it?" Michonne said to Rick.

Daryl turned around and looked at me to make sure I was behind him.

"One, two…" Rick kicked the door open.

The first thing we saw was a dead walker. We could see a foot in the corner.

"Andrea!" Michonne yelled and ran to her.

She lifted her. Andrea looked really weak.

"I tried to stop them." She said.

"You're burning up." Michonne said.

Andrea pulled her shirt down off her shoulder to reveal a bite. I put my head down as tears welled up in my eyes.

Michonne was already crying.

"Judith, Carl." Andrea said. "the rest of them…"

"The rest of US." Rick corrected her.

"Are they alive?"

"Yeah, they're alive." Rick said.

I stayed back with Daryl.

Andrea smiled and looked at Michonne. "It's good you found them."

Michonne nodded trying to hold back her sobs.

"No one can make it alone now." Andrea said.

"They never could." Daryl said.

I sniffed.

"I just didn't want anyone to die." Andrea continued.

There was a brief pause.

"I can do it myself." Andrea said.

"No." Said Michonne.

"I have to." Andrea said. "While I still can." She looked at Rick. "Please?"

Rick hesitated.

"I know how the safety works." She said.

Rick got teary eyed. He handed Andrea his gun.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Michonne said to her.

Andrea looked around at everyone. "I tried."

"Yeah." Rick said softly. "You did…you did." He stood up.

I had my head down while I cried.

Daryl leaned down. "Come on." He whispered in my ear.

Rick, Daryl and I waited outside the door.

We heard the gunshot and knew that was it. I put my face in Daryl's arm. He pulled me into a hug and rested his head on top of mine.

* * *

We brought the rest of the residents from Woodbury back to the prison with us. I knew it was the right thing to do.

I watched them walk into the prison as the others greeted them. Merle was there to make sure Daryl and I were okay.

"What is this?" Merle said to us.

"They were left at Woodbury." Daryl said.

"We brought them here." I said. "To live with us."

Merle gave us a weird look.

"We thought it was the right thing to do. Don't ya think?" I looked up innocently at my eldest brother.

He looked at Daryl then back at me. He gave me a small smile. I knew he didn't like the idea but somewhere deep down in him, I knew that he knew it was right.

I smiled at my brothers and they smiled back.

I knew everything would be okay.

* * *

 **Are y'all glad I didn't kill Merle? ;)**


	15. In Another Perfect Life

It's been about five months since everything happened with the governor. A bunch of us went out several times to try and find him, but we never did. We just assumed he was dead.

Merle doesn't live here at the prison anymore. He stops by every so often just to make sure that Daryl and I are alright. He said it was better this way. I don't know, though. It's dangerous out there and I actually kind of miss him sometimes. At least he's trying, though.

Daryl had gotten pretty close with everyone. A lot of the newer people knew and respected him. I had gotten to know some of them, too, but not as much as Daryl. I never thought I would say that.

Rick was different. He was farming now, along with Carl. The crops had really sprung up.

One bad thing, though, is the walkers surrounding us. I was down there now along with a few others killing them against the fence. We had to build more supports to hold the fence up. There were just too many.

I stabbed one of them with a stick. Then I looked up at all of them and sighed.

"They just keep coming." I said shaking my head.

I went back up to get something to eat. I hate eating breakfast but I do because you never know when you're last meal could be.

I saw Daryl walking my way just as I finished eating.

"Hey, Daryl." I smiled.

"Hey, runt." He said. "Ya wanna go on a run with me in a bit?"

"Hell yeah." I jumped up and wiped my hands on my pants. "Where we goin'?"

"I wanna check out this one store."

"Okay, well I'm ready when you are."

"A few of the others are coming, too."

I was a little disappointed. Daryl noticed.

"Hey, the more people we have the safer we are."

I nodded. Yeah, but the more people, the quieter I get.

We got our stuff together and I hopped on Daryl's bike with him while the rest of the people coming were in a car.

We rode down the hill and stopped when we saw that Michonne was back. She was there talking to Rick and Carl.

"Well, look who's back." Daryl said.

"Didn't find 'em." She said.

There was a brief pause.

"Glad to see you in one piece." I said breaking the silence.

"I'm thinking of looking over near Macon." Michonne said. It's worth a shot."

"Seventy miles of walkers." Daryl replied. "Ya might run into a few unneighborly types. Is it?"

No one said anything for a moment. It was kind of awkward.

"I'm gonna go check out the Big Spot." Daryl said to Rick. "The one I was talking about, just seein'."

"Yeah, I gotta go out and check the snares." Rick said. "I don't wanna lose whatever we catch to the walkers."

"I'll go." Michonne said.

"You just got here." Carl said disappointingly.

"And I'll be back." Michonne got into the car behind us.

Daryl reved his motorcycle and Rick ran to get the gate.

* * *

We stood outside the Big Spot.

"Army came and put these fences up." My brother said. "Made it a place for people to go. Last week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link keepin' people out like a bunch of guard dogs."

"So they all just left?" A new guy named Bob said.

"Give a listen." Sasha said.

There was music playing in the distance.

"You drew 'em out." Said Michonne.

"Put a boom box out there three days ago."

I remember them talking about it now.

"Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn said.

"All right, let's make a sweep." Said Daryl. "Hey." He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Ya with me?"

I glared at him. "Yeah."

"Looked like ya were daydreamin'."

"I wasn't."

"Make sure it's safe. Grab what ya can." Daryl said to everyone while walking towards the building.

I looked around at all the dead bodies while making my way up to the store windows.

Daryl banged on them then sat down on the ledge. "Just give it a second."

"Okay, I think I got it." Zach said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Got what?" Michonne asked him.

"I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn."

"He's been trying to guess fer, like, six weeks." I snapped.

"Yeah, I'm pacing myself." Zach said. "One shot a day."

Beth started dating Zach a while back. I don't know what she sees in him. I think he's an idiot.

"All right, shoot." Said Daryl.

"Well, the way you are at the prison," he started, "you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kind of…surly.

We all looked at him weird.

"Big swing here." Zach said. "Homicide cop."

Michonne busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing." Michonne said. "It makes perfect sense."

"Actually, the man's right." Daryl lied. "Undercover."

"Come on, really?" Zach said.

"Yep. I don't like to talk about it 'cause it was a lot of heavy shit, ya know?"

Daryl turned his head to look at me and smirked. I smiled while shaking my head.

"Dude, come on, really?" Said Zach.

Daryl gave him a stupid look.

"Okay, I'll keep guessing then." Zach said.

"Yeah, ya keep doin' that." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Dumbass." I said under my breath.

"Hey, be nice." Daryl corrected me.

A walker came up to the window.

"We gonna do this, Detective?" Asked Michonne.

"Let's do it." Daryl said.

I followed them in.

* * *

We took our time looking around and gathering things we needed. I found a couple bottles of shampoo. I figured someone would use them.

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise like something fell along with glass breaking.

I looked around and there was shelf that fell. Bob's leg was stuck under it. Daryl was trying to get him out.

I heard another crash. I looked up and walkers were coming through the ceiling. They must have been on the roof or something.

"Yeah, uh, we should probably go now." Glenn said.

"Bob's still stuck." I said.

"We'll get Bob." Daryl said referring to himself, Tyreese and Sasha. "Sissy, you and Glenn go get the others and get outta here! We're meet ya outside."

I nodded and Glenn and I ran to go find the others and tell them we need to leave.

Glenn found Michonne in a few aisles over and told her what happened. I spotted Zach across the way.

"Zach! Come on, we gotta go!"

I heard gunfire and realized Daryl and the others were fighting them off. We ran for the exit. I heard a blood curdling scream and looked back. A walker got Zach! I was about to go back and try to help him, but Daryl grabbed the back of my shirt.

"It's too late! And we gotta go!"

We all ran out of the store just as the entire ceiling collapsed.

* * *

I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of that day. I went straight to my cell after we got back to the prison. I laid on my bed with my hands behind me head and just stared at the ceiling.

"Hey." I heard. I looked up and saw Daryl.

"Hey." I sighed.

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Ya sure? Ya been pretty quiet lately."

"…I called Zach a dumbass then he died."

Daryl gave me a sympathetic look. "Please don't feel guilty about that."

"I don't." I shrugged. "It just…feels weird."

He sighed. "I know. He was a good kid."

I gave him a questioning look. "Are _you_ okay?"

"…just tired of losin' people."

We shared a look.

"Well," he patted my knee, "I gotta go tell Beth. I just wanted to make sure ya were alright."

He got up to leave.

"Okay." I said.

He stopped and looked back. Then he started making his way back over to me. He stood in front of me then paused. I gave him a confused look. Then he bent down and kissed the top of my head and hugged me.

I was a little taken aback.

"I'm glad it wasn't you." He said.

 _Oh, so that's what this is about._

I returned his hug. "I'm glad we're both okay."

I felt him nod against me. Then he stood back up.

"All right. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled.

* * *

The next day changed everything. Things were pretty calm for a long time until today. Walkers were everywhere in Cell Block D. We killed them all but a lot of people got hurt and even died.

We discovered later that it was some kind of illness. It started with this kid named Patrick. It was bad. Hershel and Dr. S said it was highly contagious.

There was a council meeting later. Daryl was on the council, I wasn't. I wanted to be but Daryl told me I was too young yet. Said I shouldn't be worrying about so much. I waited outside for Daryl. I told him I would help him bury the dead.

I was digging a hole next to Daryl. Hershel said we should wear gloves and a mask so we don't catch anything.

I saw Rick standing there.

"Glad ya were in there." Daryl said to him.

"Not much use without my gun."

"Ya were." Daryl replied. "All this time you've been takin' off, ya earned it."

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't fer you." I decided to chime in.

"It was all of us." Rick said.

"No, it was you first." Daryl said. "You gonna help us figure this out?"

"I screwed up too many times." Said Rick. "Those calls you got to make, I start down that road…I almost lost my boy—who he was."

There was a brief pause then Daryl looked at me.

"Sissy, go take a break." My brother said. "Get some water and somethin' to eat."

"I'm fine, though." I said.

He gave me a look that said I shouldn't argue.

I sighed. "Okay." I climbed out of the hole I was digging and made my way back up to the prison. Rick put his hand on my shoulder when I walked by.

* * *

I saw Carl building crosses for people's graves.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin'. I was just helpin' Daryl dig holes."

"Oh." He put the hammer down. "Look what I found." He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Is that a mouse?"

"Yeah, I found this little guy down in the tombs."

"Well…why'd ya keep it?"

"I think he's cool. I like it."

I snorted. "Ya won't when it crawls in yer ass while you're sleepin'."

"What?" He grimaced.

I smirked at him and raised my eyebrows. "They do that."

He looked from me to the mouse in his hand.

"I'll let him free outside." Carl suggested.

I nodded and started walking away.

"Hey, Le?"

I turned back to him.

"Do you like going out on runs?"

I was a little taken aback by his question.

"I guess, I mean…it's all right—I hate it." I admitted.

"Why do you do it then?"

I shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do?"

He gave me a weird look. I ended our conversation by walking away.

* * *

There was another council meeting later that day. I found out that Hershel said we should separate all the kids from the adults. They're more vulnerable to the sickness. The sick also had to be separated from everyone. Daryl and some of the others are also planning a run. I told Daryl I would definitely go.

I was in my cell gathering my supplies for the run when Daryl walked in.

"Hey, Sissy."

"What do you think, Clip Point or Drop Point?" I said.

"Drop." Daryl replied.

"Maybe I should just take 'em both. Ya know, just in case."

"Yeah." Daryl sighed. "Listen, I wanted to talk to ya about somethin'."

I finished tucking my knives away and gave him my full attention.

"Ya know, I was thinkin', Rick made Carl go in quarantine. Maybe I should put you in there, too."

My eyes widened a bit. "No, Daryl, I don't wanna be locked away with a bunch of kids!"

"Well, I know ya don't want to…I just thought it'd be more safe."

"No, Daryl, please…I really don't wanna." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't make me!"

He just stared at me. I waited for his response.

"…all right." He finally said.

I exhaled in relief.

"But if ya get sick…"

"I won't." I reassured him.

We left shortly after for the run to find this medication that we needed. It was Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, Bob and I. We had to be careful with who went on this run with us. All of us were exposed to the disease except Michonne.

As we were driving, Daryl turned on the radio. As he was tuning the stations, we thought we heard a voice. He got distracted and didn't see the walker in the road.

"Daryl, look out!"

He swerved to avoid the walker but there were more. We were swerving all over the road. Daryl finally stopped the car, a bunch of walkers came and surrounded us.

"Grab somethin'!" Daryl yelled to us.

He tried backing up but ran over too many walkers so the car was stuck. It wouldn't even go forward.

"Make a run for the gaps right there!" Daryl pointed.

I grew frantic.

He turned around and looked at us in the back seat. "Ya make a run fer the woods and don't stop for nothin'!"

I glanced out the window at the walkers making their way to us. I started breathing heavily.

"Sissy, ya hear me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Now!" He yelled. He climbed out the moon roof.

Bob opened the door and quickly got out. I followed. I pushed a few walkers out of my way and ran. There was one right in front of me. I kicked its knee out and stabbed it in the head once it went down. I looked up and more were coming. I ran for the woods, but more walkers were in my way. There was a huge herd ahead of us!

I was breathing very heavily and beginning to panic as more walkers crowded me.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you're enjoying this story! We're into the events of the fourth season already! :D This is not a spoiler but I just wanted to let everyone know that the Dixons will eventually break off from the group, not willingly but it happens. I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone too much :/ Well, I just felt that you should know that ahead of time. There's still plenty more chapters to come so please keep reading! Love y'all! :D**


	16. Different

"What did I tell ya? What did I say?" Daryl scolded me.

I kept my head down. The others couldn't hear us, Tyreese was down by a creek washing out his shirt and Michonne and Bob were on a little bridge above him. We were a little ways away from them.

"I said don't stop fer nothin'." My brother continued.

"I—I didn't mean to. I got swarmed." I said.

He gave me an annoyed look. "Don't gimme that. Yeah, ya got swarmed 'cause ya started to panic and stopped in the middle of everythin'."

I stared at the ground rolling a rock under my shoe. I hate getting yelled at. Daryl had to save me…again.

"What would happen if ya were alone right then, huh?"

"Daryl, please just stop. I said I didn't mean to."

"Answer my question." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I hesitated. "I'd be dead." I said it but it was barely audible.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Ya would be."

I felt embarrassed.

"Hey," he lifted my chin so I was looking at him, "ya cain't freak out like that out here. It makes me think twice about lettin' ya come along on runs."

"It won't happen again." I said immediately.

"Yeah, it better not." He sighed then put his hand on my head. "Next time ya might not be so lucky."

I nodded. "I know, I'll do better…I promise."

He was silent for a moment. "Come on." We made our way back to the others.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Daryl said to everyone.

* * *

We walked for a long time until we finally found a van. Then we drove the rest of the way to the clinic to get the meds. We surprisingly didn't have any more problems after that.

We found the meds we needed and stuffed as many as we could into our bags. We had to leave in a hurry because walkers got into the building. We had to go out through a window onto the roof and down the side of the building.

* * *

We rode the rest of the way home in silence. Daryl almost beat the shit out of Bob because he had a bottle of alcohol in his bag but no medicine. The good thing, though, was that we didn't run into anymore trouble the whole way. It was dark by the time we got back to the prison.

We gave the meds right to Hershel. He started administering them to everyone that was sick right away.

I couldn't help but notice that a lot of them didn't make it. I felt awful…but I also felt bad about everything that happened today. I just wanted to go to my cell and cry…I wanted to be alone.

* * *

The next morning, I was taking a little walk and I overhead Daryl and Rick talking.

"He seems to be doin' better." My brother said. "Guess the farmin' is helpin' him. That was you."

"Yeah, well…Hershel gave me the idea." Rick said with a sigh. "I don't think he likes it much but…I had to do something. He shot that boy." I realized that they were talking about Carl. I stayed outside of the room to listen.

"Yeah, I know." Daryl said. "Cain't say I blame 'im though. I wouldn't exactly be happy doin' that neither." He let out a small laugh.

Rick sighed again. "Well, what would you have done? What if it were Le?" My eyes widened a little at the mention of my name. I waited to hear what my brother was going to say.

"I don't know, man." He finally said. "But Le's different." I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. _But what does he mean by "I'm different?"_ I thought about it...then I knew. I put my head down. There was a brief pause. "Actually…I'm kinda worried about her." I heard my brother say next. I was all ears now.

There was another slight pause. "Somethin' wrong?" Rick asked. Their conversation seemed to have shifted towards me.

"She's a lot more…nervous than she was before…and shy."

"She's still young." Rick said. "Not even fifteen yet."

"Yeah, but…I don't know." Daryl sighed. "She barely talks at all now."

"There's not a lot of people around her age here."

"…I don't know if it would make a difference."

I suddenly became sad.

"Is it effecting her in a negative way?" Rick asked.

"Not really. It's just…"

"What's the problem then?"

There was a brief silence. Daryl finally spoke. "…she's not makin' friends."

The way he said it made me feel bad. It was like he was really concerned about me. I turned and ran down the hall and didn't stop until I was deep into the tombs. I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

I don't know how long I was down there but it was long enough to watch it get dark. I just sat there in my sadness. I don't like the darkness, but in that moment, I really didn't care. I was too sad. I feel bad that Daryl is concerned about me being quiet and not making friends, but he or anyone else doesn't understand how I feel inside. It takes me a while to get used to people. I can't help it, it just does. And it makes me upset myself, I already don't like how I am but I don't know what to do about it. I can't change. He doesn't like how I am. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on my knee. I just stayed like that.

At some point, I heard footsteps, then I saw a light. It shined right on me. "There ya are." I heard my brother's rough voice. He began making his way over to me. "I been lookin' all over fer ya. "What are ya doin' down here, Leann?"

I didn't respond to him or even move.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you." He said again. I still didn't respond. "Leann?" The tone of Daryl's voice changed to a bit of concern and he bent down to where I was sitting. "What's a matter? Ya okay?"

I should probably give him some kind of answer so he doesn't get too concerned…but I really didn't feel like talking and I especially didn't want him to know that I heard he and Rick talking about me. I swallowed and turned my head away from him. "I'm fine." I muttered.

"Are ya sick?" Daryl spoke softer.

I hesitated. "I don't wanna talk about it."

There was a brief pause. I heard my brother sigh. "Come on, Le. Just tell me if somethin's wrong. I gotta know. I gotta make sure yer okay."

"You don't gotta do nothin'." I said lifting my head, I still hadn't looked at him though. "Ya don't gotta worry about me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me. I didn't answer. There was another pause. "Le, come on. What's wrong?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I said, I'm fine." I snapped. I finally looked at my brother, he looked taken aback by my reaction. I got up and ran away up to my cell. I decided that I was mad at Daryl. He has no idea what it's like to be me. He's worried because I'm quiet? So what? A lot of people are quiet. I thought he of all people would understand that.

I laid down on my bed and faced the wall in case Daryl came by and tried to talk to me. After a few minutes, he did. "Hey, you goin' to bed?" He asked me. I rolled back over on my back. I nodded. My brother walked more into the room and sat down on my bed. "Ya okay?" He asked again. I nodded. "What was that back there?"

I didn't know how to answer him so I just didn't.

"Well…ya sure yer okay?" He said. I nodded. He didn't say anything right away. "Well…I don't believe ya but I'll leave ya alone." He smirked. I sighed. Daryl leaned over and kissed me between my eyes. "Night, baby."

"Night." Was all I said. I watched him leave the room. I started to feel bad again after that. I know that Daryl is just concerned about me because he cares. At least I have someone who cares. Some people have no one.

I decided that I was going to try and be different, just for Daryl. Maybe he would have one less thing to worry about. I'll try talking more and to more people. I don't know how well this is going to go, though. I don't really like other people my own age. I like adults. I just don't like kids. I don't really know the reason why; I just never did. Maybe because I always got picked on in school by kids. Then again, the teacher wasn't always nice either. Oh well, I'll take this one step at a time.

* * *

I was outside with Daryl and Hershel. The events of yesterday were forgotten.

"How's Glenn?" I asked Hershel.

"He made it through the night. He's breathing on his own. Maggie and Bob are with him. He seems stable enough for me to get some air."

"Good good." I smiled.

"He's a tough sumbitch." Daryl said.

"He is." Hershel agreed.

"You're a tough sumbitch." Daryl said to Hershel.

"I am." Hershel agreed again.

I giggled.

"How about Carol?"

"Oh yeah." I said. "How is Carol?"

"She up in A block with Lizzie?" Daryl asked.

"No. Talk to Rick about her." Hershel replied.

I gave Hershel a concerned look.

"She's okay, just talk to Rick."

Hershel walked away. Daryl and I shared a look.

"Where's Rick?"

"I think he's down at the crops with Carl." I said and put my hand up to block the sun and saw Rick walking up this way. "Oh, he's comin' up now."

"Good, perfect timin'." Daryl walked towards Rick. I followed.

* * *

"Ya couldn't have waited til we got back?" Daryl spat.

Rick just told us that he sent Carol away because she killed Karen and David trying to stop the sickness from spreading. I was still in shock.

"Until Tyreese got back?" Rick asked.

"I could've handled that." My brother said.

Daryl was angrily pacing back and forth.

"Hey, she killed two of our own. She couldn't be here."

Daryl glared at him. I thought there was going to be another "almost fight."

"She really did it?" I finally spoke. "Like she…admitted it?"

Rick nodded slowly.

"She's gonna be alright." Rick said again. "She has a car, supplies, weapons. She's—she's a survivor."

"Stop sayin' that like ya don't believe it!" Daryl snapped.

 _Whoa!_

There was a brief pause. I could feel the tension.

"She did it." Rick said. "She said it was for us. That's how it was in her head. She wasn't sorry."

"Man, that's her, but that ain't her." Daryl said roughly.

"Daryl's right." I nodded. I suddenly thought of Lizzie and Mika. When their dad died, he asked Carol to take care of them. She agreed.

"What about those two girls?" I asked.

"I told her we'd look after them." Rick said.

Daryl snorted and shook his head.

"I can…help out with them." I volunteered. "I'm sure my brother and I—" I looked back at Daryl and he was leaning over the railing. He looked really stressed and upset. He and Carol were close. I put my hand over my mouth like I was thinking and didn't say anything else.

The truth is, I didn't want Carol out there either. She should be here with us. I don't care about what happened.

"I haven't told Tyreese yet." Rick said.

"Maybe he doesn't need to know at all." I suggested.

"No, he does." Rick said slowly. "I don't know how he's going to take it."

"Let's go find out." Daryl finally spoke. He went around us and started making his way down the stairs. Rick and I followed.

* * *

We found Tyreese down in the tombs. I saw him first.

"Hey, we was lookin' fer ya." I said.

"Yeah, I was just about to go find you all, too." He replied.

"We need to talk to you about something, Tyreese." Rick said.

"It can wait." Tyreese said. "Y'all need to see this."

He turned and went farther into the tombs. The three of us shared a look then followed him.

"Look." Tyreese shined his flashlight on something. It took me a minute to see what it was. It looked like someone cut open a rabbit and pinned it onto a board.

I gasped.

"What the hell?" My brother said.

"We gotta psychopath livin' with us." Tyreese said.

"Who would do somethin' like that?" I asked.

"The same person who killed Karen and David." Tyreese replied.

I looked at Daryl.

Rick sighed. "Tyreese…I don't think the same person who killed Karen did this."

"Why?" Tyreese gave him a questioning look.

All of a sudden we heard a loud noise like an explosion. You could feel it, too.

Daryl grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him protectively.

"Come on!" Rick said.

"Stay close." My brother said to me.

The four of us ran outside. We saw Maggie, Beth, Carl, Bob and Sasha run out as well.

"Stay back!" Rick yelled to everyone.

We got by the fence. There was a tank and a bunch of people around it! The man in front spoke.

"Come down here, Rick." He said. "Gotta talk to you."

I recognized that voice…it was the governor.

I gave my brother a nervous look. He put his hand up sort of telling me it's okay.

"It's not up me!" Rick yelled down to me. "There's a council now! They run this place!"

"Is Hershel on the council?" The gov. said.

Some guy pulled Hershel out of a car and put him down on his knees in front of the bottom fence.

Maggie and Beth gasped.

"What about Michonne?" He said again.

They brought Michonne out too.

 _Oh no! What are we gonna do?_

"I don't make decisions anymore!" Rick finally said.

"You're making the decisions today, Rick." Said the gov. "Come down here. Let's have that talk."

There was a long pause. Rick looked like he was trying to think what to do. He finally looked to my brother. Daryl nodded at him.

Rick slowly opened the fence and made his way down.

"We cain't take 'em all on." Daryl whispered to everyone. "We'll go through the admin building, through the woods like we planned. We ain't got the numbers no more."

I sighed.

"When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?" Daryl asked.

"Day before we hit the Big Spot." Sasha replied. "We were running low on rations then. We're lower now."

"Yeah, we'll manage." Said Daryl. "Things go south, everyone heads for the bus. Let everybody know."

"What if everybody doesn't know when things go bad?" Tyreese asked. "How long do we wait?"

"As long as we can." Daryl said.

My brother whistled to get my attention. He made a gesture for me to follow him.

We got the guns and quietly passed them out to everyone. When I handed Beth her gun, I studied her. What a stupid shirt.

I shook that thought because someone yelled something down below and dragged me back to reality.

Daryl, Carl and I were by each other. We were carefully watching. Rick and the gov. were just talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

The gov. shot and killed some walkers that were walking over.

"We gotta do something." Carl said.

"Yer dad's got it." Daryl said.

"They're talking. We could kill the governor right now." Said Carl.

He's got a point but…we just got to let Rick handle it for right now.

"From fifty yards?" I said trying to talk him out of it.

"I'm a good shot." He replied.

Daryl glanced at him then at me.

"I could end this right now."

"Yeah, or ya could start somethin' else." Daryl said. "Ya gotta trust him."

Carl sighed.

Rick was talking for a long time. He must have said something that pissed the gov. off because he got down off the tank and grabbed Michonne's sword. He held it to Hershel's throat.

I gasped. "Daryl?"

"Shhh. Don't panic." He said. I could tell he was getting there, though.

Rick was talking to the gov. the whole time. He talked for a while. The gov. took the sword away from Hershel. I exhaled. Maybe it's going to work out.

Then, he quickly swung it and hit Hershel right in the neck.

 _No!_

My eyes widened and I felt like I was going to puke.

Then…everything started. We were all shooting at each other. Bullets were flying everywhere.

The tank started coming in. It mowed the fence down.

"Come on, we gotta move!" My brother said to me.

I nervously ran with him. We hid behind a big piece of wood and shot at people. I hit somebody in the leg. I watched them fall. I paused. Then I aimed and shot someone else. I got them in the head! I had to stop for a moment. I never killed no one before.

"Le!" Daryl yelled pulling me out of my reverie.

"Sorry." I picked my gun up and fired some more.

We continued shooting at each other.

"I'm outta ammo!" I yelled to Daryl.

"Run to bus!"

I started running. I turned to make sure Daryl was behind me and saw something small, black and roundish land between us.

"Move!" Daryl yelled.

I quickly got out of the way. It was a grenade, it exploded. I got out of the way just in time. However, I was getting shot at. I ran as fast as I could. I eventually had to drop my gun. It was useless at the moment anyway. As I was running, I didn't notice anyone from the group around. I dove behind a metal picnic table. The man that was shooting at me was coming closer. I panicked, this is it. I don't have any weapons besides my knife and that's not going to help me. I looked back and saw the man go down.

I gasped. I looked up in front of me and Merle was there!

"Merle?"

"Come on, little sister, we gotta go!"

"But what about Daryl…and everyone else?" I asked frantically.

"Do ya see anyone else around?"

I looked around briefly. I sadly shook my head.

"Daryl will catch up with us, I'm sure he's fine, but we gotta go now! We don't have time to look!"

I nodded.

Merle and I ran for the woods. I was glad I was with someone.

I heard an explosion and looked back. The tank was on fire. There were walkers everywhere and parts of the prison were burning away.

 _That was our home for so long_. I thought sadly. Merle better be right about Daryl.

 _Please be okay, Daryl!_


	17. In The Club

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It's much appreciated! :D However, I must make an announcement: Whoever keeps leaving the nasty reviews that have nothing to do with my story, please stop now. (You know who you are) Seriously, I do not find it funny and neither does Fanfiction. Thank you.**

* * *

Merle and I ran and ran and ran until we couldn't run anymore. We didn't look back, just kept moving forward. We ran through a field and onto a road. I finally collapsed onto my knees. I was panting heavily. Merle was too.

"Not here, baby sis!" Merle said in between breaths. "We gotta get off the street and back in the woods."

I slowly shook my head while panting. "I cain't run no more." I put my hands on my head.

"I know, but we cain't stay here."

I looked up at him. I slowly got up and we walked into the woods.

* * *

Merle and I set up camp. It was getting dark now. I built a fire while we still had some light. We were silent for a while.

"How'd ya know?" I asked my brother breaking the silence.

"I was comin' by to see you and Daryl like I usually do…saw the smoke…knew somethin' wasn't right."

I put my head down.

"It's a good thing I came when I did, you'd have died right then if it wasn't fer me."

I wanted to roll my eyes. It was the truth but does he really have to brag about everything?

There was a brief pause.

I started shaking my head. "We gotta go back."

"Are ya crazy?" He said. "You saw what happened back there, didn't ya?"

"We have to find Daryl!" I stood up. "And anyone else who made it out."

"We cain't."

"You said he would catch up with us!"

"He will, just calm yer ass down."

I took a few deep breaths. "We have to look fer 'em."

"Hell no."

"Merle!"

"Huntin' in the darks no good! We won't be able to see shit!" He yelled. "Plus, one of 'em other people could show up! Try to attack us!"

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

"Okay, so we'll go first thing in the mornin', right? As soon as it starts to get light?"

"Yeah, we'll go in the mornin'."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

I wasn't totally convinced, though.

* * *

I opened my eyes and it was completely light out. I shot up and looked at Merle who was just absentmindedly playing with his knife.

"What the hell, Merle? Why didn't ya wake me up?"

"What?" He said. "I thought I'd let ya sleep."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Let's go." I got up and started walking off.

"Sheriff Rick sure made a mistake by not killin' the Gov. when he had the chance." Merle said. "Shoulda known he wasn't gonna stop."

He's been talking this whole time. I tried to drowned him out but it wasn't working.

I stopped suddenly and Merle almost bumped into to me.

"What the hell?"

"Is that blood?" I pointed to a leaf.

"Looks like it." My brother said. "And it don't look like walker blood neither."

"Shit."

"Hey, when did ya start talkin' like that?"

"Right about now." I moved on.

"This is pointless." Merle said.

We walked down a path. I saw footprints on the ground.

"Look!" I pointed at them.

"That don't mean shit."

"Come on! Hurry!" I ran up ahead.

"Hey, wait up, kid!"

I ran through the woods onto train tracks. I saw walkers along with people…dead. I saw a small shoe and knew it was a kid's.

"Well…look at that." Merle said. "Didn't make it."

I gave him a sad look then walked on.

"Hey," he grabbed my arm, "I don't know how else to tell ya this but…they're all dead. It's me and you, kid. Like it or lump it."

I don't want that at all.

* * *

I sat under a tree. Merle kept talking but I wasn't listening. I felt very sad and missed Daryl.

"Looks like it's gonna rain, maybe we should—"

Merle noticed that I was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer right away. "I want Daryl."

Merle looked like he didn't know what to say. "Don't cry, little sister. We'll find him…eventually. He's gotta be out here somewhere."

"I want him now." I cried.

He scratched the back of his head. "I gotta good idea. Let's go hunt, it'll take yer mind off things and maybe we'll even run into him then."

I took in what he just said. "Okay." I sniffed.

He helped me up and the two of us went in search of food.

* * *

All we could find were squirrels. We couldn't get any of them, though, they kept going too high into the trees.

"It's no use." I pouted. "We'll never catch anythin'."

"Jeez, Annie, we just started."

"I prefer to be called Le."

"Do ya now?"

I nodded.

"Alright, well patience is key. Remember that."

I didn't reply.

"Come on, we'll get somethin' sooner or later. I just hope it happens before it rains." My brother said. "Let's go, Annie."

I glared at the back of his head.

"I see tracks." I pointed at the ground.

"What do ya know about trackin'? You ain't no tracker."

"No, but Daryl is and he taught me a thing or two." I moved some leaves that were covering the tracks. "It's a deer!" I said happily.

"Yeah, right?" Merle laughed.

I followed the tracks as best as I could. I hope the deer is still alive.

"If this is all fer nothin' I'm gonna—"

I told him to "shhh."

"Don't ya shhh me, I'll tan yer hide into next week, kid!"

"Merle, look." I pointed. The deer was standing there eating something.

My brother looked shocked.

I quietly moved a little closer. I raised my gun and aimed at the deer. I pulled the trigger.

"Got it."

* * *

Merle and I had a nice dinner that day. Merle helped me gut and skin it. We were sitting by the fire eating.

"I cain't believe I shot a deer."

"I cain't believe ya found a deer."

We laughed.

"That was my first one, ya know." I said proudly.

"Well…ya have to be properly initiated then."

"What do ya mean?"

He picked up an empty water bottled and squeezed some of the deer's blood into it.

"Here." He handed it to me.

"What do I do with it?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Ya drink it."

"What? No way! I ain't drinkin' that!"

"Ya gotta! We all did it. Yer first deer, ya gotta drink the blood."

I looked down at it. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yup. If ya don't do it, then you're not a real Dixon."

 _Damn._

"Okay." I looked at it nervously. I slowly brought it up to my mouth and tilted it.

"Make sure ya take a big gulp." Merle laughed.

I did. It was bad. I held it in my mouth not knowing what to do.

"Swallow it."

I shook my head.

"Swallow it!"

"Mm—mmm." I shook my head.

"Don't ya wanna be like yer big brothers?"

I nodded.

"Then ya gotta swallow it." Merle smirked.

I finally swallowed. I grimaced as it went down my throat.

"Ew." I spit.

"Ya like that?"

"No, it was terrible."

"It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, now look, yer in the club."

I smiled.

* * *

"Come on, this way!" Merle said.

It was beginning to thunder and lightning. Merle wanted us to find shelter before the rain started. We didn't need to be out in a storm.

He led us out of the woods. It was pretty dark so it would be more difficult.

We passed a car on the road, but there were a bunch of walkers around it so we had to keep moving instead of checking it.

We kept running down the street until we found a little neighborhood. We quickly checked one of the houses. It was clear.

It started raining shortly after.

"That was close." Merle said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "At least we got ourselves a nice little house right now."

I looked around. "Maybe we should get some sleep."

"Good idea." Merle said. "I call couch." He jumped on it.

"Oh my God, you're like a kid."

"Whatcha say to me?"

"Nothin'." I smiled. "Goodnight!"

"Night, runt."

* * *

The next morning, I went to tell Merle something but I couldn't find him. I eventually found him in the bathroom.

"Merle, hey I—"

I stopped because I heard him sniffing and he had his head down. He quickly looked up when he realized I was there. His eyes looked a little reddish. There was an awkward pause.

"What are ya doin'?" I finally asked.

He laughed nervously and looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"Are you doin' drugs?"

He laughed some more but stopped when he realized I was being serious.

"What?" He said angrily. "Don't cha know how to knock?"

"Well, the door was open so I figured ya wasn't doin' nothin'." I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's that?"

"Nothin' ya need to know about." He said.

"Is it cocaine?"

He gave me a shocked look.

"I know what drugs are! I'm not an idiot!"

He snorted.

"You're really doin' that now? In front of me?"

"Get off my damn back, girl!"

"No, ya don't need to be doin' that shit!"

He glared at me.

"Mind yer business." He angrily walked by me.

I took a deep breath. I was mad but I suppose I can't be mad at _him._ He wasn't perfect, he was far from that, but he's my brother and all I've got right now.

I sighed.

* * *

We stayed at that house for a few days. Then walkers came, of course. We fought as many off as we could. Eventually we had to run.

We were back in the woods. The forest is the last place I wanted to be right now. I wanted to find a place where we could stay. I don't think that's ever going to happen, though. Look what just happened with the prison.

"Where were ya holed up while we was at the prison?"

Merle didn't answer me right away. "I didn't really stay anywhere. I just kinda found shelter here and there."

I shook my head. "Why didn't ya just stay at the prison…with us?"

"Cause, little sister, there's things that ya wouldn't even begin to understand."

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

He just shook his head.

"Make me understand."

He sighed. "I just couldn't stay there with all them people, all right? I just couldn't."

I decided not to push him.

Suddenly, I heard a walker coming towards us.

"I got it." I said nonchalantly.

I got up and went over to it. It was too tall for me so I kicked its leg out and it fell, I took my chance and stabbed it in the head as hard as I could.

"Nice." Merle said as I made my way back over to him. "You're gettin' stronger."

I smiled. It wasn't everyday that Merle complimented you.

I started walking away.

"Ey, where ya goin'?"

"Relax, I just have to pee." I said.

"Oh. Don't go too far now." Merle said. "That's the last thing ya wanna be doin' if a walker or someone comes by….no wait, I take that back." He laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

As I was walking, I almost tripped over something. There were hubcaps tied to a string around the trees. Someone set up camp here! I wonder if its one of the group? Maybe they're coming back?

I walked into their camp and there was the remains of a fire and something gross on a log. It looks like snake skin. Whoever was here ate a snake? That's disgusting!

I walked around the area some more trying to find anymore clues. I didn't see anything else, though. I was about to make my way back to Merle when I stepped on something. I looked down and…It was an arrow! It was broken. I picked it up and examined it. I would be able to tell those bolts from anywhere. It was Daryl's! No doubt…

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It's much appreciated! :D However, I must make an announcement: Whoever keeps leaving the nasty reviews that have nothing to do with my story, please stop now. (You know who you are) Seriously, I do not find it funny and neither does Fanfiction. Thank you.**


	18. Dixons Back Together

I told Merle about the camp and showed him the broken arrow. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew the same thing I did.

So, we were in search of my other brother now. I need to use the skills that Daryl taught me to try and find him. I had to succeed, I just had to.

"I told ya he'd be fine." Merle said. "Didn't I say that?"

"Yeah, Merle, ya did." I rolled my eyes.

We went straight from there. We ended up at a golf course place.

"Ya think he's in there?" I innocently asked my big brother.

"Only one way to find out, little sister." He started making his way up to the front entrance. It was locked. We went around to another side entrance. The doors were already open. There was a broken golf club on the ground in front of us.

We went around through the building. We were in a little room that I was guessing was the gift shop. There was a rack that had clothes on it. On the ground in front of it was a blue tank top. I picked it up and examined it. I've seen this shirt before, I know I have!

"Merle!" I ran to him. "This is Beth's shirt!"

"Aw get out." He said.

"No, it really is!" I said wide eyed. "She was wearin' this when we got attacked! I remember 'cause…I thought it looked stupid."

He snorted. "All right, I believe ya."

"So, you think her and Daryl could be together?"

"I don't know, but I do know they ain't in here." He looked around. "Come on, let's get outta here."

I nodded.

We walked through the woods some more. I saw smoke through the trees.

"Do you see that?" I pointed at it.

He gave me a look. I started running towards it.

"Whoa, hold up now, little sis."

I ignored him and ran in the direction I could see the smoke.

* * *

There was a small house or something. It was burnt down.

"Looks like it happened a couple days ago." My brother said.

"Why's it still smokin'?"

"Well 'cause it's still hot."

"Oh." I put my head down.

"Hey, don't worry, Annie. We'll find 'em. We will."

"It just feels like we're walkin' in circles."

"What did I tell ya before? …patience."

I smiled at him and nodded. "You're right."

"Come on, course I'm right." He laughed.

We moved on.

* * *

We walked around all day, eventually we found Daryl but not how I wanted to find him. He was with a new group of guys. They didn't look friendly.

"How do we get his attention?"

"We wait til the right moment." Merle said.

"That could take forever." I pouted. "And what if one of the other guys sees us first?"

"Don't worry about that. Fer right now, we follow 'em."

I nodded.

We tried various ways to get Daryl's attention, nothing seemed to be working. We had to be really careful not to…get noticed by one of the other men.

"I'm goin' go take a piss." I heard Daryl say.

 _Yes!_

I looked up at Merle and smiled.

My excitement left when I realized Daryl was heading in the opposite direction that we were in.

"No! No!" I yell-whispered. I started making gestures trying to get his attention…when I lost my balance and rolled down the hill getting not just Daryl's attention but everyone's.

I quickly sat up once I reached the bottom. For a moment everything was silent while everyone stared at me. I sat there frozen.

"Le?" Daryl said. "Is that you, baby sis?" He walked closer to me.

I slowly got up and brushed the dirt and leaves from my clothes.

Daryl was looking at me wide eyed.

I turned and looked at the men he was with. One of them was eyeing me up, it was scary.

I took a few steps closer to Daryl. I cleared my throat.

"Sissy." Daryl let out a little laugh and pulled me close to him. I returned his hug.

"I knew we'd find you."

"We?"

"Merle." I said. I was about to call him down but I stopped and looked at all the guys.

"It's alright." Daryl said. "They won't hurt ya."

"Merle!" I called him. He slowly started making his way down the hill.

"Damn." One of the guys said. "Is this the chick ya were with before?"

"Uh, no." Daryl said. "This is my sister." He had his arm around me and still held me close to him. Was it to protect me?

Daryl and Merle caught up. The guy that was eyeing me up before was still looking at me along with a big fat guy. It made me feel nervous.

"So, I guess you'll be leavin' us now, huh Daryl?" A man with gray hair said.

Daryl didn't say anything. He walked closer to the man and they shook hands.

The three of us walked away. Daryl had his arm around me. I looked back at the scary men before disappearing into the woods.

"Ya okay, Sissy?" Daryl asked me.

I nodded. "I'm just cold."

"You're cold? Where's yer jacket?"

"I don't have one."

"Don't worry, we won't be out here fer very long." Daryl said. "We need to find shelter or a car."

"Say, uh, what happened to the "chick" ya were with?" Merle asked Daryl.

"Oh yeah." I said. I felt Daryl put his jacket on me. His vest was on the outside.

 _Cool!_ I thought. It was about a million sizes too big for me.

"Yeah, I was with Beth." He said sadly. "We got out together, I was with her for a while…"

There was a brief pause.

"Is she…dead?" I finally asked.

Daryl sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

I looked down sadly.

"Damn." Merle said. "Is that why ya was with them?"

"Yeah, I figured it was better than bein' alone."

I took a few steps closer to Daryl and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ya ain't alone no more."

I felt his hand on my head.

* * *

I wish I could say things got better after that but they didn't…

Those guys that Daryl was with came back for us. They must have been following us the whole time.

They tried to kill my brothers and do something dirty to me. It was a struggle but Daryl and Merle were able to fight back and save me before "it" happened. They killed them all.

I was quiet the whole time afterwards. We were finally able to find a car. We drove around trying to find shelter.

I could hear Merle and Daryl discussing directions and stuff but I wasn't listening to what they were saying. I leaned my head against the window.

"Ya okay, Sissy?"

I didn't respond.

"Hey," he turned around more so he was looking at me, "everythin's gonna be all right now, ya hear?"

I moved my head away from the window and just looked at him.

"We're gonna find a place, us three, and we're gonna be fine." He grabbed my hand.

I looked at him sadly. "…can I come up there with y'all?"

"Course."

I undid my seat belt and climbed up in the front. I sat in between Daryl's legs on the seat.

"Look at ya two weirdos." Merle said making me giggle.

Daryl pulled me closer to him making me sit back. "Glad to have ya back."

I got comfortable and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The three of us finally found a house. It was the only thing we'd seen in miles. We cleared it and now were securing the place.

"That's good enough." Merle said. "Who knows, we might only be here fer one night."

We sat in the living room just kind of relaxing.

"So what did y'all do this whole time?" Daryl asked us.

Before anyone could say anything else, I blurted out, "Merle made me drink deer's blood!"

Daryl sat up quickly. "Ya shot a deer?" He excitedly asked me.

"Yup, she did." Merle said.

Daryl smiled at me.

"I tracked it and everythin' just like ya taught me." I said proudly.

"Wow, yer first deer. Good job, kid." He ruffled my hair.

I blushed.

"Yeah, she did good." Merle said. "Maybe we should let the kid find us food, huh? We can just kickback." He laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Daryl smirked.

"That blood was terrible." I grimaced.

"It ain't that bad." Daryl said.

"That's what Merle said…but you guys are gross so…"

Daryl laughed.

"What do ya mean we're gross?" Merle said.

"I don't know." I laughed. "Ya just are!"

"Come away from the fire, baby." Daryl said.

I moved a little from the fireplace.

It quieted down for a while. I finally broke the silence.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

"What do ya mean?" Daryl replied.

"Is this home?"

"Fer now it is." Said Merle.

I looked at the fire and thought for a moment.

"I mean…aren't we gonna try to find the others?"

Daryl and Merle shared a look.

When no one said anything, I spoke, "There's more people alive than just us. There has to be. If Beth got out than Maggie and Glenn for sure did. And—and if you guys did than Rick had to…and maybe Michonne or Sasha."

I looked directly at Daryl. He had his head down.

"That might be true, Annie, but we don't know fer sure." Merle said. "And even if they did, we have no idea where they are. Hell, they could be miles away by now."

I looked at them back and forth. "So…we're just gonna sit here?"

"Yes." Merle said straight up.

"But they could need our help." I raised my voice. "What if—"

"Quiet down, Le." Daryl warned. "Ya wanna attract wakers?"

I put my head down and looked at the floor sadly.

"Hey, don't worry, kid." Merle said. "At least ya got yer big brothers to look out fer ya. The Dixons are back together." He laughed.

I looked at up at them and smiled.

He's right, we are back together. That was enough for now.

* * *

The three of us slept in the living room that night. The next day Merle announced that we would stay here for a while so I went upstairs and picked the bedroom I wanted. There were four of them, two in the front and two in the back. I took one of the ones in the back. It wasn't the biggest room but something just drew me to it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was long, longer than I wanted it to be. It was like half blonde and half brown, my natural color. I remembered when Tamara dyed it for me. That seemed so long ago now. I didn't like how it looked. I picked up my knife and with a deep breath, I began cutting it just above where it was blonde.

It took a while and it kind of hurt, but I cut all the blonde out of my hair. I looked at myself again. That's better. It looked a little uneven and ratty because of cutting it with a knife, but who cares? No one but my brothers is around to see it.

I looked around my new room. The bed was super comfy. I opened my window to let some air in and noticed that I could sit on the roof if I climbed out my window. This is awesome! I love this. We could...we should live here for the rest of our lives.


	19. Baby Dixon

We stayed at that house for about two months before the dead took it over. We traveled north after that. We finally found a place where we thought we could stay for a while. It was a gated community in South Carolina.

There was a lot of people at this place. They were super nice and friendly; it was almost too normal. The three of us weren't sure about it at first but we eventually got used to things and settled down…well as best as we could. There would always been a threat.

We had a nice house that had three bedrooms. Merle, of course, took the master bedroom which was the biggest. Daryl and I took the rooms that were right across from another.

There were a lot of kids around my age, but I haven't really made friends or even talked to them much. We've only been here for about a month so maybe I will one day.

Daryl is out on a run right now and Merle is sleeping off a hangover. I was trying to figure out what to do at the moment. I decided to go sit at the dock in the backyard and look out at the lake.

I dipped a toe in, I shivered. The water was too cold. It's not the time for this, it's pretty cold now. It will be Winter soon. I hate Winter. I thought as I tightened my hoodie around me.

I curled up on the dock and laid down. It was so peaceful that before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Le," Daryl was shaking me, "Le, get up."

"Oh, hey, Daryl." I said yawning. "I didn't even know ya got home."

"Ya shouldn't sleep out here. You could roll over and fall in the water and drowned."

I laughed. _My overprotective brother._

"I'm pretty sure the freezin' cold water would wake me up."

Daryl sat down next to me and lit a cigarette.

"Oh, here, I got ya somethin'." Daryl said reaching into his pocket. He handed me a few small books. I just stared at them in confusion.

"It's a book." Daryl said.

"I know what it is." I gave him a stupid look. "Why'd ya get it fer me?"

He hesitated. "…'cause ya need practice."

"Are ya callin' me a bad reader?"

He stared at me for a moment. "No, I ain't callin' ya a bad reader."

"Ya are pretty bad, though." I heard my other brother say.

I glared at him. "You're one to talk, I bet ya ain't never read a whole book in yer life."

Merle let out a little laugh. "There's a lot you don't know about me, little sister."

I paused trying to think of what to say. "Ya done with yer hangover yet?"

"All right." Daryl said. "Don't start with each other."

I stuck my tongue out at my eldest brother while he was sitting down.

Daryl handed Merle the pack of cigarettes, he took one and lit up. I watched the two of them. They made it look cool. I wanted to be like them.

"Can I have one?" I asked.

"What? A cigarette?" Daryl said.

I nodded.

"Hell no!" He replied.

"Please!" I begged. "I just wanna try it!"

"Ya don't need to." Daryl said. "Ya wanna sound like me?"

"What?" I gave him a puzzled look.

Merle laughed. "Come on, let her try one."

Daryl glanced at him.

"What?" Merle said again. "What could it hurt? And it will probably be funny." He elbowed Daryl.

Daryl sighed. He handed me his cigarette.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, take it…before I change my mind."

I took it and stuck the end of it in between my lips. I must savor this moment, I can't believe he's letting me do this. I sucked on it pretty hard and inhaled, I immediately started coughing. I handed it back to Daryl.

"Come on, don't be a pussy." Merle said. "Take another puff."

I shook my head still coughing. "I'm gonna throw up."

I heard my brothers laughing at me.

I spit into the lake. "You can have this back."

"Nope." Said Daryl. "Ya wanted to smoke, so smoke."

"Daryl?"

"I'm gonna make sure ya never wanna smoke again." He made a gesture for me to take another puff. I grimaced while looking at it. I took another puff, not as big as the first one, I coughed but not as bad.

By the fourth puff, I didn't even cough anymore.

"Hey, I think I'm gettin' the hang o' this." I smiled. "I bet they go good with beer."

Merle laughed but Daryl glared.

"Don't ya even think about, Sissy." He took his cigarette back.

"There ya go, kid." Said Merle. "We'll drink next."

"She ain't gonna drink or smoke ever again." Daryl said.

"Come on, little brother. Lighten up. She ain't a baby no more."

"Pretty much. She ain't fifteen yet."

"I will be in like a month!"

Daryl looked from me to Merle. "See what ya did? I don't want her pickin' up nasty habits…'specially yers."

"Hell, ya ain't gotta worry about that." My eldest brother said. "She'd get her backside whipped."

"Yeah, right?" I snapped. "You cain't touch me!"

"Ya wanna bet?" Merle said.

I splashed water at him.

"Hey!" He glared at me.

Daryl laughed.

Merle started to get up. I screamed and ran up the hill back to the house. I laughed the whole way.

"That's what I thought!" Merle yelled.

* * *

Later on, I was sitting out on the back porch, which was screened in, painting a picture with the art supplies Daryl picked up for me. I was trying to paint a picture of the lake.

"Hey." Daryl walked in.

"Hey." I said without looking up.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"…paintin'."

"Wow, did you make these?" He asked referring to the other two paintings I had leaning up against the wall to dry.

"Yeah, but don't touch 'em. They ain't dry yet."

"Yes, ma'am." He backed away from them. "You're gettin' really good."

"Think so?"

"I know so." He let out a little laugh. "Why don't ya paint me a picture fer my room?"

It took me a minute to realize what he just said. I slowly looked up at him. "Really? Ya—ya want me to paint ya a picture to put in yer room?"

"…yeah, it's just…kinda borin' in there."

"Okay." I grinned from ear to ear.

Daryl ruffled my hair. "Paint me somethin' good."

"It'll be great!"

He let out a little laugh.

"I actually want ya to do somethin' fer me right now, though."

I gave him a questioning.

"Come on." I felt him put his hands under my arms and help me up.

We went into the living room and Daryl directed me to sit down on the couch. He handed me a brochure that he got off the TV stand.

"I want ya to read me a few sentences."

I looked up at him sadly.

"It's okay, baby. I just want ya to read it just for a little, okay?" He sat down next to me and put his arm across my shoulders.

I sighed. "Okay." I opened it and cleared my throat. "We are a…" I struggled with the next word. "I don't know what that word is."

"Sound it out."

I looked up at him.

"Come on, you can do it."

I took a deep breath. " _Com_ —common?"

"That's a good try."

"Common… _com-un-i-tee_ …community?"

"Yeah, there ya go." Daryl smiled.

I continued. "We are a… _fam-lee_ …family. We…offer…san—" I struggled badly with the next word.

I shook my head. "I don't know this one."

"Come on, yes ya do." Daryl encouraged me. "Sound it out just like the other one."

I sighed. "San…sank…" I couldn't for the life of me figure out what that word was. I was brought back to a time in school when the teacher made me read and all the kids laughed at me.

I started to feel emotional. "I cain't do it."

"Sanctuary." Daryl corrected me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I sniffed. "I'm so stupid."

"Hey, hey, look at me." Daryl said.

I looked at him through my tears.

"No one is here to make fun of ya. It's just me. Come on, it's okay." He rubbed my back. "And you are NOT stupid. Don't say it again."

I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"Here, try this line." He pointed to it on the brochure.

I took a deep breath and studied the sentence.

"Come here and… _dis-co-ver_ discover a…whole new…world and more." I finished.

"Good, see that wasn't so bad."

"I—I don't wanna do anymore."

"Okay." Daryl nodded. "But you and I are gonna do this everyday."

My shoulders slumped. "I hate readin'. I'm no good at it."

"Well how are ya gonna get better if ya don't practice?"

I was silent for a moment.

"I'm hungry." I said ignoring his question.

"Let's go eat then." He grabbed my head and kissed the top of it.

* * *

We sat down at the table to eat.

"Do we have anythin' to drink besides water?" I asked.

"There's some cans of soda in the garage." Daryl said.

"Yeah, Le, go get 'em." Said Merle. "You have to, ya know why?"

I shook my head.

"Cause you're the youngest." He laughed.

I looked at Daryl, he had a smirk on his face and took a big gulp of his water.

"Why don't _you_ go get 'em, Oldie Locks?" I said to Merle.

Daryl almost choked on his water.

Merle laughed. "Whatcha call me?"

"OLD!"

"I'm gonna—"

"All right, all right." Daryl said. "I'll go get 'em."

I stuck my tongue out at my eldest brother...again.

"I swear, I'm gonna cut the tongue right outta yer skull."

I giggled.

* * *

After dinner, I took a garbage bag outside and put it on the side of the house.

"Hey." I heard someone say.

I looked up. It was the boy that lives right next door.

"…oh, uh, hey." I said.

"You're new here, right?"

I nodded. He looked like he was maybe a year or two older than me.

"What's your name?"

"…I'm Leann, but most people call me Le, except for my brother who calls me Annie. Ya can call me either, I don't care."

"Okay?" He let out a little laugh. "My name's Corey. I just thought I'd come over and say hi."

I smiled.

"My friends and I, we get together like every weekend. You should come hangout sometime."

My eyes widened a bit. Did I just get asked to a party?

"Uh…sure." I smiled.

"Cool."

We awkwardly stood there for a moment.

"Well…I guess I'll see ya around then?" He said.

 _Say somethin', idiot!_

"Uh…yeah, totally." I said.

He let out another small laugh. "See ya."

"Bye." I said quietly.

I watched him walk away, he's kind of cute. I quickly shook that thought. _What am I doing?_

* * *

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed when Daryl walked in.

"Hey, it's late. What are ya still doin' up?"

"I'm gettin' ready to go to sleep now."

"Ya shoulda been asleep hours ago, little one."

"Well, I was up workin' on yer picture I'm paintin'."

"Oh okay." He put his hands up. He pushed me onto the bed. I laughed.

I readjusted myself and got under the covers.

"Hey, Le? Who was that kid ya were talkin' to outside?"

I smiled. "His name's Corey and he invited me to a— to come hangout sometime."

I stopped myself because I don't think Daryl would let me go to a party.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, and he's kinda cute." I blurted out.

Daryl gave me look. "Am I allowed to kick a fourteen year old boy's ass?"

I giggled. "I think he's more like sixteen, actually."

He snorted. "Oh, well he's too old for you then."

"Too old for me?"

"Yeah, too old fer ya to date."

"I never said anythin' about a date."

"So…ya don't like him?"

"No." I gave him an annoyed look. "Gross."

Daryl let out a little laugh. "Good, then. I don't have to worry about that."

There goes my overprotective brother again. It's probably just because of how far apart we are in age.

I thought about during dinner when Merle said, "You have to because you're the youngest." It was true, I am the youngest. And Daryl's in the middle.

"Hey, Daryl, ya know what I just thought of?"

"What'd ya just think of?" He sounded amused.

I laid my head on his lap. "You're the middle man." I giggled.

"Yeah, I am." He pulled me closer. "But ya know what that makes you, right?"

"What?"

"The baby."

"No!" I laughed.

"Yup. You're Baby Dixon."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not a baby."

"Oh, of course, not." He lifted me off him and put me in bed. "Come on, get some sleep now."

I pulled the blankets up and got comfortable.

Daryl leaned over and planted a swift kiss on my forehead. He started walking out.

"Night, Middle Man." I called.

"Night, Baby."

"Ugh."

I heard him laughed.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I hope y'all had a splendid Thanksgiving! :D Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows! I really really appreciate! I hope you're liking this story so far and I hope you liked this chapter. It was mainly just Daryl and Le :) Things are about to get more and more** **dramatic lol Well, let me know your thoughts and opinions! I love getting feedback so please review! Thank you! Love you all! :D**


	20. Mama Daryl

I spent most of the next day working on Daryl's painting. At first, I thought it would be cool to paint him a picture of the forest; it's peaceful out there…well it was. But then, I thought it might be better to paint him a place of somewhere he's never been. Then I decided against that because he might take it as an insult.

"Hmm…this is hard." I said out loud.

"What's that?" Merle asked.

"I'm tryin' to paint a pitcher for Daryl but I cain't think of nothin'."

"Ha, good luck with that." Merle said.

I gave him an annoyed look. _Thanks, you're a big help._

What about mountains? With a pretty pond and a bunch of trees! Yeah, that's perfect! He likes nature but that's also something he doesn't see everyday. I began my painting.

* * *

I painted for a long time until Daryl got home. Then I had to hide it because I didn't want him to see it until it was done.

I started on a new painting that was close ups of flowers.

"That's nice." Daryl commented. "But I hope it ain't mine."

"It ain't." I giggled.

"Alright, little one." Said Daryl. "I think it's time for us to start that book?"

I got a sickening feeling in my stomach and gave him a nervous look.

"Don't gimme that look. I told ya we was gonna do this everyday."

I sighed. I unwillingly walked over to where he was on the couch and sat down. He handed me one of the books he got for me yesterday. I read the title: _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_

I gave him the stupidest look ever.

"What's o' matter?"

"This is a baby book." I threw it down and crossed my arms. "I ain't a baby."

"Le."

"I ain't readin' it!"

"Leann." Daryl warned.

"No!" I got up and stormed into my room.

* * *

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. I didn't even eat dinner. I don't like eating anyway.

I was so pissed at Daryl. What does he think he's doing trying to get me to read a book like that? I'm fourteen, not four!

I heard a knock at the door. I asked "who is it" instead of saying "come in" like I usually do.

"It's Daryl."

"Go away!"

"Sissy, come on."

"No! I don't wanna talk to you! You called me a baby!"

The door opened and he walked in.

"I did not call ya a baby."

"I didn't say you could come in." I snapped.

The look he gave me made me think twice about what I said next.

I lowered my voice. "Why would ya give me a book like that, then?"

"I wanted ya start out easy, but…I thought about it and you're right." He sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I was so confused. I won?

"I shouldn't have given ya that book, I know you're not a baby." He handed me another book. "I found this at the library. It's more…age appropriate."

I looked at it. _The Diary of a Wimpy Kid_

"Now, you're callin' me wimpy?" I raised an eyebrow.

He gave me an annoyed look. "Le, please, I'm tryin' to meet ya halfway with this."

I cleared my throat. "I'll give it a try."

Daryl sighed. "That's more like it."

I opened it and started reading. I read the first few sentences and only stumbled over a couple of words.

I smiled at Daryl.

"See, you're gettin' better." He said. "Read at least two more pages."

"I'm gonna finish the first chapter." I said proudly.

"Wow, alright."

I read the whole first chapter. I struggled with a handful of words but I read faster than I did yesterday. I felt proud of myself.

"Ya did good." Daryl put his hand on my head. "That's why I wanna do it everyday, then you'll be able to read mountains of books."

I giggled then I gasped. _Mountains?_

"Oh, yeah." I said nervously. "I had yer paintin' almost done, but…I kinda destroyed it when I was mad at you." I smiled to try and be cute.

"You, little brat."

I giggled.

"Can I see it?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want ya to see it before it's done! I have to start all over now."

"Well who's fault is that?"

"Yours." I widened my eyes. "You're the one who gave me a baby book and made me mad." I crossed my arms. "It woulda been done."

Daryl snorted. "Yeah, okay." He got up and kissed the top of my head. Then playfully made gestures like he was punching me.

It made me laugh.

"Hey, wait, you didn't eat." Daryl pointed out.

"I'm not hungry, though."

He gave me a disapproving look. "You need to start eatin' more. You are _too_ small for yer age, little missy."

"I don't like eatin'." I whined.

"Well, ya need to. That's not good for ya."

I put my head down.

"Hey, what happened to tryin'?"

I looked up sadly. "I'll try."

He gave me a small smile. "Okay."

* * *

The next day, I was sitting in the driveway working more on my paintings when Corey came by.

"Hey." He said. "Le, right?"

"Yeah." I said without looking up. "What's up?"

"Not much. I was just wondering if you'd wanna go to a party tonight?"

I finally looked up at him. "For real?"

 _You idiot!_

"I mean…uh, where at?"

"It's at Cassie's house this time. You can come anytime you want after seven."

My shoulders slumped. "I'm guessing Cassie is a girl?"

"Uh, duh." He laughed. "I never met a guy named Cassie."

"I don't know…parties ain't really my thing." I tried to act cool.

"Oh." He blinked. "Well, if you change your mind," he reached into his pocket, "here's the address." He handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I said.

"See ya." Corey said and began walking away. He stopped and turned back around. "I hope you decide to come." He smiled, it almost made me drop my paintbrush.

I blushed but I don't think he could tell. I watched him walk away. I looked at the little piece of paper he gave me. I read the address on it, I smiled and hugged it to my chest. My smile faded when I thought about my brothers. Would they let me go?

* * *

I made dinner that evening. I decided to make breakfast for dinner; it was quick and easy, especially pancakes because that's something we always have. Daryl and Merle think I make good pancakes.

The three of us sat down and started eating.

"You still make the best damn pancakes." Merle said pointing his fork at me.

"Eh…thanks." I said.

Daryl and Merle were in a conversation about things that they found on runs and stuff we still needed. I nervously tapped my fingers on the table. I was contemplating the best time to ask them about the party.

I ended up not telling them until after dinner. I cleared the table after everyone was done eating and sat back down.

"So, what are ya gonna do fer the rest of the night?" Daryl asked me. "Just paint some more?"

Perfect chance. "Um." I cleared my throat. "Actually…I wanted to ask you if I could…go out tonight?"

"What ya gotta date or somethin'?" Merle said laughing.

"No." I glared at him. "To someone's house."

"Who's house?" Daryl asked.

The interrogation has begun.

"Cassie's."

"Who the hell's Cassie?"

"A friend of Corey's?"

"That kid next door?"

I nodded.

"So, he invited ya and this girl doesn't even know you're comin'?"

"Why does that make a difference?"

"Cause what if they won't want ya there?"

I looked down sadly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Daryl said. "I just mean…ya don't know a lot of people yet."

"Well this could help."

Daryl thought for a minute then sighed. "Sure. I don't see why not."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't do anythin' you're not supposed to."

I gave him an odd look. "Ya know I won't."

"Still." He replied.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get ready." I jumped up and went to my room.

* * *

I showered and groomed myself, now I was trying to think of what to wear. I was going through the clothes in my closet. There was some stuff left in here that belonged to whoever lived here before the turn. I pulled out a dress. "Ew." I threw it down.

I ended up just wearing jeans with a t-shirt and jacket. I hate wearing jeans. I don't like the material. Leggings are okay but I don't like how they show off your figure. I'm a sweatpants person. That's mainly what I wear all the time.

After I was done getting ready, I stuffed the paper with the address in my pocket and went out into the living room.

Merle was stretched out on the couch and Daryl was sitting in the chair messing with his crossbow.

"Hey." I said to get their attention. "I'm leavin'."

"Okay." Was all Merle said.

"Ya know where you're goin'?" Daryl asked.

"I have the address."

"Sure ya don't want me to drive ya?"

My eyes widened. "No." I said too quickly.

Daryl gave me a weird look.

"I can find it myself."

"All right." He said.

I walked towards the door, I was just about to open it.

"I want ya home by ten." Daryl called.

My shoulders slumped. "Come on, Daryl." I complained. "That's so early."

"Too bad."

I was about to argue but Merle spoke first.

"Come on, let the kid have some fun." He said. "Twelve."

Daryl glared at him. "No, not twelve."

Merle laughed. "Damn, brother, ya act like you're her mama or somethin'."

"Shut up." He said. Merle laughed some more.

Daryl looked from me to Merle then back again. "Fine! Eleven, but that's it. Take it or leave it."

"Eleven it is." I smiled and quickly walked out the door before anyone could say anything else. I stood outside for a minute and sighed in relief. I took the paper out of my pocket and reread the address. I actually have no idea where this is.

* * *

I got to Cassie's house a little after eight. I got a little lost but only for a moment.

I could hear the music from down the street.

I slowly walked up to the door and rang the bell. Some dude answered it.

"Hey, what's your name, cutie?"

I blushed.

"I'm Eric. Ya come to have some fun." He made a gross gesture. I was about to turn around and go back home.

"Quit messing around and let the girl in." Another guy said. He pushed Eric out the way. "Hey, sorry about that." He smiled. "I'm Jordon, what's your name?"

"Uh, I'm Leann, but ya can call me Le."

"Hi, Le. Come on in." He gestured for me to walk passed him. I quickly walked inside.

"Hey, everyone!" The Jordon kid yelled. "New meat coming through! This is Le!"

My eyes widened. I looked at Jordon and he laughed. I turned back around and literally everyone was staring at me. I froze.

There was about twenty people here, all around my age. I saw Corey walking towards me and I exhaled in relief.

"Hey, glad you could make it."

I just nodded.

"You have any trouble finding the place?"

"Just a little." I was honest.

"…well, come meet some people."

I followed him outside to the back porch. There were two guys and two girls sitting there with drinks in their hands.

"Hey, guys this is Le." Corey said. "That's Colby, Cassie, Lauren and Anthony."

They all said hi to me. I waved a shy hello.

"I like your jacket." Lauren said.

"Oh, thanks."

Well, sit down." Cassie said.

Corey and I sat on the couch.

"Oh my bad, did you want something to drink?" Corey asked.

"Drinks are in the coolers." Cassie pointed. She didn't seem very interested in me.

I stood up but Corey said he'd get me something.

"Just get me anythin', I don't care." I let out a little nervous laugh.

Corey walked away and I just sat there and glanced at them.

"So, how do you know Corey?" Lauren asked.

"He's my next door neighbor."

"Oh okay."

"That kids a pussy." Colby said.

I laughed a little.

Corey returned and handed me a beer.

"Thanks." I said. I took a sip. It tasted like piss. I grimaced.

Anthony pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed one to everyone except me. I just looked at him. He noticed and said, "want one?"

"Sure, what the hell." I said.

Everyone laughed except Cassie.

"I like her already." Colby said.

I smiled to myself.

* * *

The six of us made small talk and smoked cigarettes and drank beer. The beer wasn't so bad with the cigarettes. I was starting to feel a little tipsy.

"Hey, um, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall, last door on the left." Cassie said.

"Thanks." I followed her directions.

I looked at myself in the mirror once I was done with my business. "Stop bein' so awkward." I told myself. "Why cain't ya just talk to people?" I took a deep breath and walked back out to the party.

When I got outside, I only saw Colby and Anthony.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They went up the pantry to get more cigarettes." Anthony replied.

"Oh." Was all I said.

I took notice to what they were doing. They had some green stuff and were trying to roll it up in paper.

"What are ya guys doin'?" I asked wide eyed.

"We're about to smoke a blunt." Colby replied.

"What? Is that weed?"

Anthony shh-ed me. "We didn't bring enough for everyone, if ya get what I mean?"

I nodded. "Sorry."

We were quiet for a moment.

"I never smoked weed before." I said.

"What? Seriously?" Colby said.

"You've never been high?" Anthony asked.

I shook my head.

They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Dude…we gotta her high." Anthony said.

"Oh, that's okay. Ya don't have to—"

"Come on, we're goin' down to the lake to smoke this. Come with us." Colby said.

"I—I don't know." I said.

"Look," Colby put his hand on my shoulder, "You're nervous and shy all the time, we noticed. This will help you...loosen up a little."

I nervously bit my lip. "I'll come down there with you guys but I'm not sure if I'm gonna try it."

They nodded.

We walked down by the lake. It was pretty dark. They both took a hit; I watched carefully so I wouldn't look stupid if I decided to try it.

They coughed pretty hard.

Colby handed me the blunt. "You make up your mind yet?"

I took a deep breath. I nervously held my hand out. My hand was shaking terribly as I lifted it to my lips. I took a puff, blew it out then waited.

"I don't feel anythin'." I admitted.

"You gotta take a bigger hit, and hold the smoke in your lungs longer." Colby said.

"Okay." I tried it again. I tried holding it in as long as I could, but it made me cough too hard.

"There ya go." Anthony said. "How do you feel now?"

I looked up at them and I could definitely tell a difference. I didn't know how to explain it but I was definitely high.

"Wow." I said. "This is crazy."

They laughed.

"This feels awesome." My mouth gaped open. In that moment I was so happy.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah!"

We finished smoking the blunt. I was so high.

"Here." Anthony said handing me a cigarette. "This will give you an extra high."

"Wait, I thought ya were out of 'em?"

"Nah, that was just to get to them outta here so we could smoke this."

"Oh." I laughed. I started laughing really hard which made them laugh too.

"We should probably head back." Colby suggested.

We went back up on the porch. Corey, Cassie and Lauren were back.

"Where were you guys?" Lauren asked.

"By the lake." Anthony said. "We went for a swim."

The three of us laughed.

"Wait a minute." Corey said. He got up and looked at me closely. "Did you guys get her high?"

We all just laughed again.

"Guess so." Corey said.

"Wow, thanks for saving some for us!" Lauren said.

"Sorry, we didn't have a lot."

"So you give some to new girl?" Cassie said.

"It's my first time. They wanted me to feel special." I tried my best to sound tacky.

They all laughed.

* * *

"Ya know what we should do?" Corey asked.

We all looked at him.

"Let's go for a swim for real!"

"Aw, get out." I said. "It's October, the waters probably freezin'."

"I'm down." Cassie said.

"Me too!" Yelled Anthony.

"Are—are you guys serious?" I said.

"Yeah, why not?" A little cold water never hurt no one."

The guys ran down to the lake.

"Come on." Lauren said. "It'll be fun." She grabbed my arm and we followed the guys.

They were already in the water by the time we got there.

"Wait…I—I don't have a bathing suite." I whispered.

"Neither do we." Lauren laughed. "Just swim in your underwear."

I blushed. "But…there are guys here."

"So…besides it's dark out. It's not like they'll see anything anyway."

Lauren was about to get in the water. I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Lauren…I'm—I'm not wearing a bra." I said nervously.

She hesitated. "…you're not wearing a bra?"

I didn't reply. I was thankful for the darkness for hiding my blush.

"How old are you again?"

"I'll be fifteen next month."

"Cassie and I don't turn fifteen til next _year_ and we both wear bras." She kind of laughed.

I was mortified.

"Well…swim in your shirt I guess." She jumped in.

I was the only one not in the water.

"Come on, Le!" Corey yelled.

I took another deep breath and quickly undressed myself, except for my t-shirt. I jumped in.

"Why are you wearing a shirt?" Colby asked.

I didn't know what to say.

"She's not wearing a bra." Cassie blurted out.

I didn't even know she was listening. I blushed.

"Nice!" Colby and Anthony high-fived.

"Really, guys?" Lauren said annoyed.

I nervously laughed.

We swam for a while. It was actually fun except for how cold it was. We got used to it after a while though.

When we couldn't stand it anymore, we all got out and went inside for some food. Most of the people that were inside earlier left.

Colby let me borrow his shirt since mine was soaked. Cassie gave us a weird look after that. I'm guessing her and Colby are together. I also think Anthony and Lauren are. Corey was just kind of there.

"I gotta go soon." Colby said. "I have to get up early tomorrow to help my dad with something."

I just remembered something. "What time is it?" I asked frantically.

"It's just 10:50." Corey said.

 _Shit!_

"I gotta go." I said. "Thanks for inviting me, I had fun. Thanks for the shirt, Colby, I'll make sure ya get it back."

They all said bye and I calmly walked towards the door. Once I was outside though, I sprinted down the street.

* * *

I looked in the window before going inside. Daryl was sitting on the couch. He looked like he might be sleeping. I didn't see Merle though.

I quietly opened the door and went in. I plopped down on the couch next to him.

He finally looked at me, he wasn't sleeping. He looked over at the clock. "Eleven o' clock, right on the dot."

I didn't say anything just looked at him.

"I thought fer sure ya was gonna be late."

"Well then I guess I did pretty good then." I smiled.

"Did ya have fun?"

I had to think about his question for a moment. It was awkward at first. Then it was awesome, then I got terribly embarrassed then it was fun again.

"Yeah." I finally said. "I actually did."

"Good."

We sat there for a moment not talking or anything.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." I said. "I'm pretty tired."

"Alright."

As I was walking away, Daryl stopped me.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Who's shirt is that?"

I looked down. "Oh, it's Colby's.

"Is Colby a boy?"

I nodded.

His eyes widened.

"…it's not like that. I spilled something on my shirt so he let me borrow his. That's it, I swear."

"Better be all it is." He said roughly.

"It is, I promise."

He just looked at me for a minute.

"All right, I believe ya."

I smiled. "Night, Daryl."

"Night." He gave me a quick swat as I walked by.

I smiled to myself.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone! Sorry for this long chapter! But the longer the better, right? ;) Hope ya liked it! Would love to hear y'all's thoughts and opinions!**


	21. Night and Day

A few weeks went by and I still hadn't got invited to another party. I truthfully didn't let it bother me, though.

Daryl and I went on a run the other day. I told him I wanted a few personal items that I wanted to get myself. While I was there I got myself a few bras so I wouldn't have anymore awkward moments like before. I also grabbed myself a pack of cigarettes.

I finally gave Daryl his painting during this time too. I was actually a little nervous about it. He ended up really liking it, though. He hung it on the wall right above his head.

So that's basically all that went on over the passed few weeks.

I hadn't seen my new "friends" much, it wasn't on my mind, though. There's was something, however, that I just could not stop thinking about. And that was weed. It felt so awesome being high. I didn't feel like myself at all. I needed to get my hands on that stuff again. I decided that I would talk to Merle about it one day when Daryl wasn't around. Merle had to have something.

* * *

"Hey, Le, I was thinkin'…" Daryl said. "Your birthday's comin' up soon and I wanna do something special fer ya. You're gonna be fifteen."

"Ya already know what I wanna do, Daryl." I said.

He just looked at me.

"I wanna learn to ride a motorcycle."

He sighed. "Le."

" _You_ said that when I turn fifteen ya would teach me." I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd be taller by then."

"I grew!"

Daryl snorted. "What? An inch?"

I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Sissy. Ya just ain't ready."

"…whatever." I walked away.

I don't understand why it's such a big deal.

* * *

The following day, Daryl went on a run and said he'd be gone for most of the day. It was just Merle and I here. He was sitting on the couch watching some dumb movie, I was attempting to read another book that Daryl picked up for me. I was getting a lot better!

I finished the chapter I was on and sat the book aside. I just watched Merle. My oldest brother and I never really bonded. We weren't close like Daryl and I were. I kind of wanted to change that.

I sighed loudly. Merle didn't acknowledge me. I sighed again, it was louder this time.

"Somethin' wrong, kid?" He finally asked.

"Not really. Just bored."

He sat there for a while not saying anything. His movie ended and he shut the DVD player and then the TV off.

"Why don't ya come sit with yer big brother?"

I shrugged. I got up and sat down next to him on the couch.

"So…whatcha been up to lately?"

I shrugged. "Nothin'."

"Sounds great." He said clearly uninterested.

There was an awkward silence. I wanted to tell him about the weed so bad, but I was nervous. Merle is so unpredictable. I don't think he'd get mad about it, but…ya never know with him.

"So, there's somethin' I wanted to tell you." I nervously tapped my fingers together.

"Yeah?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Ya have to promise ya won't tell Daryl, though." My eyes widened.

"Oh, secrets." He rubbed his hands together and laughed.

"I'm serious."

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up. "I won't say nothin'."

I took a deep breath. "I sorta…got high at that party."

We just stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. I started to grow more nervous while waiting for his response. Finally…he laughed.

"What do ya mean ya got high?"

"I smoked weed with some guys." I admitted.

He let out a little laugh. "Ya pop yer weed cherry?"

"What?" I squinted at him.

"Ya finally lived a little."

"Oh…yeah, I guess."

"Hell, the first time I smoked pot, I was a lot younger than you." He laughed. "So…did ya like it?"

A huge grin spread across my face. "Yeah." I nodded. "I did. I liked it a lot." I laughed.

"I knew ya were my sister." He elbowed me.

I giggled. "So, I was thinkin'…could we get high for my birthday?"

"Who's we?"

"You and me." I stated. "Do ya have some?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, I got some."

"Let's get high one day. I want it to be a birthday present."

"I don't know about that. I don't think Daryl will like ya gettin' high."

"Please!" I begged. "He doesn't have to know. And I really wanna get high with you."

He looked at me. "Ya wanna get high with yer brother?"

I nodded. "You and I…we never do nothin'."

He looked like he was thinking. "Okay." He finally said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll get ya high." He smirked.

 _Yes!_

* * *

We waited until it got dark, then we went down on the dock to smoke. We knew Daryl wouldn't be back until really late so we knew we were fine.

Merle pulled this little glass looking pipe out of his pocket.

"What the heck is that?"

"It's called a bowl." My brother replied. "And it's way better than rollin' papers."

"Okay."

He took his weed out of a bag and put it into this little round thing and started twisting it.

"What are ya doin' now?" I was so confused.

"I'm grindin' the weed up, kid." He said roughly. "Don't ya know nothin'?"

"Uh…no, not really." I raised an eyebrow. I decided not to ask anymore questions, though. I just watched him.

He took the grounded up weed out of the round thing and began putting it into the bowl.

"Now, watch." He said.

I gave him my full attention.

He pulled out his liter and lit just the corner of the weed. He barely coughed at all. He hit it again then handed it to me.

I put my mouth on the end of it and took a puff but nothing happened.

"No, ya idiot. Ya gotta light it."

"Oh." So that's why he handed me the liter with the bowl.

I tried lighting the other side like he did, but nothing was happening when I took a puff.

"I—I cain't do it. Can ya do it fer me?"

He took the liter. "Dumbass."

I looked up at him but then just decided to ignore it.

He lit it for me then I took a hit and started coughing immediately.

"Look at ya wastin' it." Merle scolded.

"Sorry." I said still coughing.

He took the bowl from me and hit it again.

I tried holding the smoke in longer when it was my turn again but it was nearly impossible.

"I don't know what's wrong."

"I'll tell ya what's wrong." Merle said. "You're a newb."

"This didn't happen when I smoked at the party…I swear."

"Cause it was probably shit. This is the good stuff."

My eyes widened. "There's different kinds of weed?"

"Ya got a lot to learn, little sister."

* * *

We sat on the dock and talked. Well I should say Merle talked. I was so high; I just sat there and stared at this one star in the sky. I'm way higher than I was at that party.

"Feel good?"

"…yeah."

We sat there for a while longer not saying anything. Then, all of a sudden it was like something "clicked" in my brain and I kind of freaked out.

"Oh my God, Merle, help me! I'm so scared!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Everythin' feels so weird! It's like it's real but not. Like it's a cartoon or somethin'!"

"Calm down, kid. You're just high is all."

"No!" I shook my head. "It wasn't like this at Cassie's!"

"Hey, get ahold of yourself!" He yelled at me. "Like I said, it's stronger…now, you're fine."

I nodded. I took a few deep breaths but it wasn't helping much. I wish Daryl was here.

 _Oh my God, Daryl!_

If he knew what I was doing right now, he'd be so mad! He'd kill Merle then he'd kill me! I would let him. I deserve it. I let him down. I started feeling so…low. This is not the experience I wanted to have right now. I started to cry.

"Aw, what the hell?" Merle asked.

"I'm scared." I wiped at my tears. "Can we go inside?"

Even though I couldn't really see his face, I knew the look he was giving me. We went inside anyway, though.

* * *

We sat on the couch and talked. I felt so much better. I think maybe it was being outside in the dark that made me freak out like I did.

I actually had a really fun time after that. Merle was doing the dumbest stuff but it was hilarious! Like if we weren't high it wouldn't be funny at all.

"How are you and Daryl so different?"

"The same reason why you and I are different and the same fer you and Daryl." Merle shrugged. "No one's the same."

"Ya know what I mean, though. You and Daryl are like…like night and day." My eyes widened.

"I don't know, little sister. Just the way it is."

"I guess."

There was a brief pause.

"I'm hungry." I said.

We both laughed.

I was in the kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was taking forever. I smoothed the peanut butter on the bread, back and forth. I was trying to make it perfect. I did the same for the jelly, I didn't want any thick pieces.

Merle walked in and took notice to what I was doing.

"Oh nice." He picked it up.

I frantically grabbed his arm. "No, Merle, no! Please!"

"Holy shit." He looked at me.

"That took me fifteen minutes to make!" I was seriously about to cry.

"Okay, jeez." He dropped it back on the plate.

I exhaled in relief. I hurriedly took the plate and went in the living room.

I think that was the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich I ever had.

* * *

Later that same night, Merle and I put some dumb movie on and pretty much laughed through the whole thing. It was a good time.

"I really appreciate ya smokin' with me." I said to Merle. "I had fun."

He snorted. "Ya cried."

I giggled. "Yeah, but it was really fun afterwards."

"Yeah." He finally said. "It was fun." He gave me a small smile.

I heard a motorcycle pull up outside and knew Daryl was home.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said.

I hurriedly left the room before Daryl came in. I wanted to get the smell of weed off me so Daryl wouldn't have any clue about what we did.

* * *

I saw Daryl sitting at the bar in the kitchen eating.

"Hi, Daryl."

"Hey, there's my baby sissy."

I sat next to him.

"What'd you do today?"

"Oh nothin'." I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and quickly changed the subject. "Ya find anythin' interestin' out there?"

"What do ya think?"

"No?" I gave him a small smile.

"Yup. No is right."

There was a brief pause.

"Oh, hey, I read some more today and I'm gettin' really good at it." I smiled.

"Good girl. I told ya."

We were silent for a moment.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to bed I think." I said. "I'm pretty tired."

"Okay." Daryl shrugged.

"Goodnight." I kissed him on the cheek.

He gave me kind of a funny look. Probably because I don't usually do that.

"Night." He said as I was walking away.

* * *

I slept in pretty late the next day. I went to join my brothers who were in the kitchen. They were eating lunch.

"Ya finally get up?" Merle said.

"Yeah, yeah." I sat down at the bar with them.

"Ya feel okay, sissy?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ya sure ya ain't sick?"

"Nope, I'm fine. I promise." I started making myself a sandwich.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Merle asked. "We gonna look fer them pills like the doctor asked for?"

"No, I had somethin' different in mind." Daryl said. "It's a pretty nice day today. I was thinkin' about maybe takin' Le out and showin' her how to ride a bit."

I looked up slowly and almost dropped my sandwich.

"I figured we better start now before it's Winter."

"F-for real?"

"Mhmm." Daryl said. "That's what ya wanted, right?"

I nodded in disbelieve.

"Happy Birthday." He said and walked away.

I was still in shock. Then a huge grin spread across my face. I jumped up and followed him.


	22. Party Animal

"What are we lookin' for again?" I asked Daryl.

"Light bulbs." Daryl said roughly. "The energy saving kind."

"Okay, jeez."

"Well that's the third time I had to tell ya."

Daryl and I walked around the store trying find things we needed.

"Batteries and any type of medicine, too." My brother yelled from a few aisles over.

I walked into the next aisle over and saw some boxes of light bulbs.

"I found the light bulbs!" I yelled.

I started putting them into my bag. Daryl met me there and did the same.

"Find anythin' else?"

"Yeah, got some batteries and one bottle of Aspirin."

"Damn." I said. "Only one?"

He nodded.

I walked away and looked around some more. I found this really cool liter, the flame changes colors! I shoved it in my pocket. I'm going to give it to Daryl when we get back. He's always getting me little gifts, I'm going to give him something.

Suddenly I heard glass breaking and whipped my head around. Walkers were coming in from a back room or something!

"Daryl!" I screamed. "Time to go!"

I began running towards the exit. Daryl was right behind me. We quickly jumped on our bikes, mine wouldn't start.

"Daryl, wait!"

He was about to take off and leave me behind without even knowing.

"Come on!" I struggled to get it started. The walkers were getting closer! "Come on! Come on!" I finally got it started just as a walker grabbed onto me. I saw a bolt go through its head immediately. I contemplated pulling the arrow out.

"Come on!" Daryl yelled. He started riding and I followed him.

I looked back and saw all the walkers. I sighed in relief.

 _That was too damn close._

* * *

We rode along side each other back to Hampton Lake. The sun felt great. I was so happy it was starting to get hot. Riding is so fun! I remembered the first time Daryl took me out. I was awful. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Daryl said to me.

"I was just thinkin' about when ya first was teachin' me to ride." I laughed. "I was really bad."

"Yeah, ya were."

"Hey! Jerk."

"You're better." He said.

For the first few months, Daryl made me wear a helmet, I hated it. I finally told him one day that I'm not wearing it anymore. He wasn't okay with that but I didn't care.

"Look what I found." Daryl said holding a small bottle of wine.

I let out a little laugh. "You would."

* * *

We arrived back at Hampton Lake. As I was riding back to our house, I saw a bunch of kids looking at me. I recognized some of them.

"Le!" They yelled to me.

I smiled.

A while back, some of them saw me ride in on my bike and thought it was so cool. I got invited to a bunch more parties. I made friends, too! They all seemed to like me a lot.

I felt like I was doing things that I wasn't supposed to, though. We drank and got high, not just from weed either. I did cocaine once, I didn't like it. It burned inside my nose real bad and I had a terrible nose bleed the next day. I also, tried a bunch of different pills. Those I liked a lot.

I never told Daryl about any of this. He would just be…I don't even know. He'd be so mad. Merle knew a little of what was going on. I didn't tell him everything.

I'm actually going to a party tonight.

* * *

Merle wasn't there when we got home. I have no idea where he goes.

"What do ya feel like eatin'?" Daryl asked me.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry. I'll probably just have a can of spaghetti-Os or somethin'."

I found a can in the cupboard and started making it.

"You're eating more than just that."

I gave him an annoyed look. "I'm goin' out tonight. I don't wanna eat heavy."

"You're goin' out again?"

"Uh, yeah." I laughed. "I'm young. I have a life." I started to walk away.

"What do ya do there?"

I paused. My face flushed.

"What do ya mean?"

"Like do you go out? Just talk?…anythin' you're not supposed to?"

 _He knows._

"No." I laughed. "We don't do anythin' bad."

He gave me a stupid look. "Don't lie to me."

I hesitated. "…well, sometimes we drink but no one gets like…shit faced or anythin'."

"Yeah, okay." He looked like he didn't believe me.

"It's true! Well, at least I don't."

"Le, it's fine. I was a kid once."

I giggled. "That just made ya sound really old."

"I am. I'm old enough to be yer daddy."

"Ew, Daryl!"

"What? I am."

"I know but…just don't say that again." I laughed.

I finished eating. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready." I started to walk away when I felt something in my pocket. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." I pulled out the liter. "I got this fer you."

He just looked at it questioningly.

"Use it." I said.

He opened it and the flames lit up all different colors.

"Wow." Daryl said.

"Ain't it cool?"

"Yeah, it's very cool." He said slowly. "But why'd ya get it fer me?"

"You're always gettin' me stuff…so I wanted to get you somethin'."

He closed it and put it in his pocket. "Thanks, baby."

I smiled. I started walking away again but I felt myself being grabbed from behind. Daryl squeezed me and lifted me off the ground a little.

"Ah, you're killin' me." I said.

He finally put me down. "Sorry, I just had to do that." He pinched my cheek.

"Stop." I cringed.

"I can't help it. You're a cutie."

I gave him an annoyed look and turned to walk away. He swatted me. I glared back at him.

* * *

I took a nice shower and got ready. The party was at Anthony's house this time. His house was the farthest from mine so I had a bit of a walk. I wasn't going to ride there because then everyone would want to go for a ride. No one rides my bike but me.

Daryl was sitting in his chair in the living room.

"All right." I called. "I'm leavin'."

"Okay, come gimme a hug first."

I snorted. "What are ya, my mom." I laughed. "No." I walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Le's here!" I heard somebody yell.

"Yay, Le!" Someone else yelled.

Everyone started saying my name.

"Hey." I said and laughed.

"Now the party can really start." Eric said.

"Party girl's here!" Someone else yelled.

* * *

I was having a good time. I already had a few beers and was tipsy. Lauren and Cassie told me that they wanted me to meet this guy named Jay. I think they're trying to set us up. I'll talk to the guy but I don't know if anything will happen.

"There she is." Lauren said. "Jay this is Le. Le this is Jay."

"Hey, how's it goin'?" He asked.

I smiled and said hi. He was really cute. It looked like he was way older than everyone else.

We all talked and drank.

As it got later, some people left. Lauren, Cassie, Colby, Anthony, Jay and I smoked weed and drank. Jay brought the weed. It was just for us "cool people" though.

"I got another present." Jay pulled a bottle that said Silver Patron.

"Aw." One of the guys said and gagged.

"Ya ever have it?" Jay asked me.

I shook my head.

He poured everyone a shot. We cheered then drank our shots.

I grimaced. "Oh that's strong."

"Hell yeah." Jay laughed. "Here, this'll help." He handed me a wine cooler.

"Thanks." I took a big gulp.

We continued drinking. Lauren had to leave, Anthony passed out and Colby and Cassie disappeared somewhere. It was just Jay and I, it was kind of awkward because we were running out of things to say.

"So where you from again?"

"My brothers and I came from Atlanta. But before that Northern Georgia."

"Nice."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm really drunk." I said laughing.

He let out a little laugh. "Same."

"What time is it?"

"It's around one, I think."

"Oh." I said. "Did we really drink that whole bottle?"

"Looks like it."

Jay started telling these weird stories of he being like an actually psycho and that he has Split Personality Disorder. I was getting freaked out and suddenly I felt sick.

"I'll be back." I said and made my way to the bathroom. I almost didn't make it there. I puked into the toilet as soon as I got inside. I felt a little better. I realized that I had to pee pretty bad. As I was on the toilet, I started to feel sick again. I grabbed the garbage can and threw up again. I didn't feel any better.

I took care of myself and looked in the mirror. My face looked pale. I don't know if I can make it home. I'm going to have to though because I'm definitely not staying here with that weirdo guy.

I walked back out into the living room. Jay was listening to music on his iPod.

"Hey."

He took one of his headphones out.

"I'm gonna go."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, I gotta get home. I don't feel so good."

"You wanna ride?"

"No, thanks."

I quickly walked outside. I got to the end of the driveway before I got sick again. It was disgusting.

I continued walking but threw up AGAIN when I got to the next street down. This is terrible. I sat down on the road and cried. I need this to stop before I get home. Daryl might never let me go out again if he sees how drunk I am.

I walked some more. I puked in the bushes not far from where I was. I puked all the way home. I just couldn't stop!

* * *

I finally got to my house. I felt like I was going to be sick again so I hurriedly went inside and went straight to my room and into my bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I was happy Daryl was in bed, though. Hopefully he won't hear me.

I finally felt better after that so I changed my clothes and got into bed. I glanced at the clock and it was 2:35.

I tried to get comfortable. I tossed and turned. I felt another sick feeling in my stomach

 _No, please!_

I started shaking, I knew I was going to have to throw up again. I got up and headed into the bathroom. I threw up and just stayed in there because I knew by now that it was going to happen again. I sat on the floor in front of the toilet and it happened again. I started crying loudly. I didn't think it was ever going to stop.

I heard a knock at the door. "You okay, Sissy?" It was Daryl.

Damn it. I should have locked the bedroom door. Oh well, he heard me by now.

"No." I cried.

He opened the door and paused when he took notice to how I was.

"Shit."

"It won't stop." I cried.

He came over to me. "How much did ya drink?"

"A lot."

"Damn it, Le." He said roughly.

"I know and I'm sorry but I don't feel good so yell at me later. Make it stop, Daryl, it hurts." I cried.

"I cain't make it stop." Daryl said. "Ya just have to go through it."

"No." I laid on the floor and cried.

Daryl left and came back with a glass of water. "Drink the whole thing."

I took it and in time drank it all like he said. It wasn't long before I threw it up, though.

* * *

I finally stopped puking around six in the morning. The last of it was the worst because it was dry heaves. My stomach and throat feel terrible. Daryl helped me into my bed and rubbed my back until I fell asleep. I'm surprised he's being so nice to me. I'm sure he's going to yell at me at some point tomorrow.

* * *

I slept well into the afternoon that next day. I had a terrible headache. I went straight into the kitchen to get something to eat so I could take something for my head.

"Hey, there's pukey." Merle said and laughed.

I might have laughed if I didn't feel the way I did at the moment. "Please." I gave him an annoyed look. "I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, ya did it."

"Yeah, I know." I snapped.

I began my search to find food. I couldn't find anything. I groaned and sat at the bar, I put my head down on the cold counter top.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming and knew it was Daryl.

 _Great. Here comes the fireworks._

I braced myself and waited to get yelled at. Instead though, I felt a gentle hand on my back. My eyes shot open.

"Poor baby." Daryl said. "How ya feelin'?"

I sat up and looked at him sadly. "Horrible."

He pushed my hair back and felt my forehead. "You're burnin' up." He continued pushing my hair back.

"Poor baby?" Merle said. "Are you for real? She did it to herself."

"Yeah, she did." Daryl said roughly. "But I'm sure she feels terrible about it and is never gonna do it again…right?"

I nodded even though it probably wasn't true.

Daryl helped me down. "Go lay down on the couch, baby, I'll make ya some eggs."

"Okay." I said weakly.

He patted my back as I walked away.

I smiled as I laid down. He can treat me like a child all he wants, it beats getting yelled at with a terrible headache.

* * *

Daryl brought me my food. He made me eggs with toast and he gave me some Advil with a glass of water.

"Thanks, Daryl." I said finishing my food.

"Feel any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better actually."

"Good." He said. "You can spend the rest of the day in room."

"Huh?"

"Ya didn't think you were gonna get off that easy, did ya?"

"Uh…" I was dumbfounded.

"Go to yer room." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay." I got up and went straight to my room.

* * *

I laid in my bed for a long time. I just looked around the room. I like the color on the walls but hate everything else. It was filled with kid stuff. I need to redo my room; I mean…how embarrassing would it be if a guy came in here? I sighed. I looked out the window, it was such a nice day. This sucks, I feel like I was put in time-out.

Daryl came in my room a little later.

"We need to have chat." Daryl said and sat down on the bed.

"Do we?" I was laying on my stomach.

"Yeah, we do." He gently smacked my leg. "Look at me."

I slowly rolled over. I looked at him sadly.

"Ya know, what happened last night could've been a lot worse. You could've passed out at your friend's house or on the street. Could've choked on your vomit."

I cringed.

"It could happen! Hell, I seen it happen." Daryl continued. "Someone not so friendly could've found ya, taken ya back to their house. And ya wouldn't know a thing."

I put my head down.

"You could've got alcohol poisonin'."

"Look, Daryl, I know ya worry about me, but…none of that stuff happened. I'm fine."

"It COULD have."

"I know, but—"

"But nothin'!" He cut me off.

I looked down and kept my mouth shut.

There was a brief silence then I heard Daryl sigh.

"What was ya drinkin' anyway?"

"Sliver Patron. Patron Silver. Whatever the hell it is."

"Mhmm." He crossed his arms.

"We drank the whole bottle. It was disgustin'."

"Then why'd ya drink so much of it?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Jay just kept pourin' me shots."

"…Is Jay a guy?"

I realized then what I just did. I didn't answer him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Daryl glared me. "What the hell were ya thinkin', Le?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Ya do that shit around guys? What if one of 'em does somethin' to ya? Huh?" He yelled.

"Daryl, it's fine. I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah, ya sure did that last night."

"I got home, didn't I?"

He glared at me and shook his head. He grabbed my face with one hand and put his finger in my face with the other.

"You do that again and you will NEVER see your friends again…ya hear me?"

I didn't know if he meant he'd ground me forever, kill me or kill them. I just nodded.

He let me go. "No friends next weekend. You're stayin' home. And you're in here fer the rest of the day."

I thought about what he just said. "…how about I have to stay in my room today and tomorrow but I can hang out with my friends on the weekend?"

"How about no?" He said.

"Okay, well how about I'm grounded all week _excep_ t the weekend?"

He just looked at me for a moment. "How 'bout I tan yer hide right now…then you're grounded all week _including_ the weekend?"

"…or…I could just stay in my room all day today and no friends this weekend?"

"Mhmm, that's what I thought."

I sighed and laid back on my bed.

"Oh wait, you're grounded for two weekends."

"What? Why?" I sat back up.

"Cause ya wouldn't gimme a hug before ya left last night." He gave me a small smile.

"I know that's a joke." I said and crossed my arms. "…But I ain't huggin' ya now 'cause ya just punished me."

He walked over to me. I cringed. "Comere, you!" He said through gritted teeth.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me onto him. I yelped. He held me there.

"Lemme go."

"Nope."

I tried to get away.

"You hurt my feelin's."

"Daryl!"

He poked at my sides. I couldn't help but giggle. "Stop!"

"Ya gonna hug me next time?"

"Never." I laughed.

"Then I'm just gonna have to keep holdin' ya."

"No, okay! I'm sorry."

He paused. "You're sorry?"

"Yeah." I turned a little and hugged him. I patted his back.

He laughed. "You're funny."

"Great. Now lemme go."

"Okay." He loosened his grip on me. I got up then he grabbed me again.

"Daryl!" I whined.

"Gotcha!" He laughed. "Look at yer skinny ass." He cradled me.

I gave him a very annoyed look.

"It's like holdin' a baby."

I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't. I laughed.

"I'm pissed. Put me down."

He kissed my forehead.

"Ew, Daryl, gross."

"What do ya mean gross?"

"Just what I said." I laughed.

* * *

Daryl stayed in my room with me for a while and we talked.

"Daryl, are we gonna be here fer a long time?"

"Hopefully. If nothin' bad happens."

"Okay. I wanna redo my room."

"Why?"

"I just want to. There's too much…kiddie, baby stuff in here."

He looked around.

"I wanna make it more mature, more grown up."

"No." He shook his head.

"No?"

"Cause you're my baby sissy." He let out a little laugh.

I laughed. "Come on, Daryl."

"Okay. Ya can do whatever ya want."

I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh, yeah now ya hug me. Probably cause you're gettin' somethin' ya want."

"Shut up." I laughed.

* * *

The next day I took the garbage bags outside and I saw Corey.

"Hey, how come ya wasn't at Anthony's the other night?"

He gave me a stupid look. "Anthony and I hate each other. I'm not gonna go to his house."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"I'm goin' to the next one though. I heard it's at Kaitlyn's this time."

"Oh yeah. I'm not goin'."

"Why not?"

I hesitated. "Daryl grounded me cause I came home real drunk."

"For real?"

"Yup." I said disappointingly.

"That sucks." Corey said. "Her house is so nice! Stocked with so much alcohol and she has tons of cool stuff."

"Gee, thanks for makin' me feel better." I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry." He hesitated. "So, sneak out."

"Yeah, no thanks! I choose life."

He laughed. "That's crazy. You would think cause it's your brother and all that you could pretty much do whatever you wanted."

"Not at all." I leaned against the house. "Daryl is pretty much my daddy, though. He took care of me more than my parents ever did."

"Oh. Say, what happened to your parents?"

"Uh…my daddy died at the start and my mom died…before." My lip quivered.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I nodded.

We stood there in silence for a while.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." I went back inside.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! Can everyone please pray for Ryan Shazier?! He currently has a serious injury! Thank you!**


	23. Downward Spiral

I survived Daryl's house arrest. It sucked that I had to miss the party at Kaitlyn's house last weekend. I heard a lot of cool stories. Well I won't miss this week's party. It's at Lauren's house; I consider her my closest friend out of any of them, besides Corey.

I was super excited for her party. I told her about the things that Jay told me and she said he probably just had way too much to drink because he's normally not like that. I decided to give him another chance. He _is_ really cute!

I talked to Daryl about it that evening while we were eating dinner.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sleepover this time." It was a lie. I just wanted to come home at whatever time I wanted.

"Good. I don't like you walkin' these streets late at night. This place is huge. We don't know everyone."

I nodded.

"Wait, there gonna be guys there?"

I hesitated. "Well, probably Lauren's boyfriend. I don't know about anyone else." I lied.

"All right. Well you just be careful. And if anyone makes a move on ya, come tell me and I'll take care of 'em."

"What if it's a girl?" I laughed.

"Then you can take care of them yourself."

I gave him a stupid look. "Okay."

* * *

I took a shower then just laid on my bed. I loved my new room. I got rid of a bunch of stuff I didn't need nor want. I got new bed sheets and stuff. One of the walls is completely covered with seashells and on the other is a net and an anchor. On my dresser is a little, flat tank filled with sand and shells and I have a fake starfish. I love it!

I put on a pair of black jean shorts and a thin sweater that has an 'L' on it for Leann. I did my hair real nice and I actually put a little make up on, too. I had to borrow it from a friend. I thought I looked good. The last step was to apply a little perfume. I think I'm ready. I took a deep breath and went out into the living room.

"Bye, Daryl." I called from across the room.

"Bye, baby. Have fun but not too much fun. And be careful."

"Aye aye, Captain." I said and walked out the door.

* * *

"Le, thank God you're here." Lauren said as soon as I walked in.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's so boring! I tried to make them talk but they're so quiet."

I laughed. I looked around the corner. I saw a few guys. Jay wasn't one of them.

"Where's Jay?"

"Oh, he'll be here later." She grabbed my hand. "Just help me."

We went in the other room. I said something funny as soon as we went in and they all laughed. Lauren and I started talking, here and there more people were getting into the conversations. I kept making everyone laugh. Suddenly everyone was talking.

"How did you do that?" Lauren asked me.

"It's called breakin' the ice, kid. Learn it." I so love not being the youngest here.

More people came. Colby and Cassie were amongst them. I spotted Corey across the room and went to go talk to him, but I saw Jay walk in so I walked right passed Corey and went to Jay.

"Hey." I smiled. "Better late than never."

He laughed. "Sorry. I like just woke up."

"Yeah, I can tell." I looked him up and down. "I'm just kiddin'."

"I love your accent."

I blushed.

"Maybe you're the one with the accent."

"Maybe I am, baby." He winked. "Be right back."

I watched him walk away. I exhaled. Wow. That wasn't bad. I spotted Lauren across the way. She was smiling at me. I smiled back.

Jay returned and handed me a drink.

"Thanks." I took a sip. "Mmm, this is good."

"Yeah, I make 'em good." He took a step closer to me.

I blushed again.

He was just looking at me. For a second I thought he was going to try and kiss me. I think I wanted him to. We just looked at each other.

"Hey, Le!"

I was pulled back to reality. It was Corey.

"Oh, hey."

 _Okay, really bad timin'._

"I, uh, brought you a drink."

"Oh, thanks. But Jay already got me one."

He was quiet for a minute. "Oh."

"Come on, Le." Jay said. Let's go outside." He put his hand out and I took it. I waved "bye" to Corey.

I watched Jay smoke weed.

"Ya want some?"

"Sure." I hit it once.

He just stared at me for a while. "You're a party girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I—I guess."

"You need to try some of this." He pulled this weird looking stuff out of his pocket.

"What is it?"

"That's Meth."

"Oh, no no. That's okay. I cain't do that."

"Why not?"

"My brother told me to never touch that stuff. He's done it and said it's like really addictive."

"Okay, some other time then." He put it back in his pocket.

We sat there in silence for a while.

"Can I ask you something?" Jay said.

"Sure."

"Have you ever made out with a man?"

I blushed. "Um…no. No, I haven't."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen. How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty-seven."

 _WHAT?_

"You're twenty-seven?"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Why are ya hangin' around with a bunch of kids?"

"You're not a kid to me." He moved closer.

"They are." I pointed to all the people inside.

"I'm not with them. I'm with you."

I blushed for the millionth time. We stared into each other's eyes.

He leaned in closer to me and our lips locked. It felt a little strange at first because of how much older he is than me, but I just went with it. I liked it.

We finally pulled apart. He smiled at me.

"Let's go back up to the party."

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded.

* * *

We all played drinking games until all the lame people left. I watched Lauren and Anthony make out. Colby and Cassie were in another room but I knew they were fooling around too. I was sitting in between Jay and Corey on the couch. It was pretty awkward.

"Hey, I'm gonna go." Corey said. "Want me to walk you home, Le?"

"Uh, no that's okay…I'm gonna stay a little longer."

"Oh…all right." Corey slowly walked away.

"What's up with that kid?" Jay asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"He's like a loser."

I gave him an annoyed look. "He's my friend."

"Just your friend?"

I blinked. "Well, yeah, what else would he be?"

"Your boyfriend."

"No." I almost laughed. "He's my neighbor."

"Well, good." Jay moved closer and started making out with me again.

I felt him reach under my shirt for my bra. I pulled back.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I just…I'll be right back." I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. _I don't know if I'm ready for this._

I got ahold of myself and took a deep breath. I went back out to join the party.

Jay was sitting there listening to his iPod. Lauren and Anthony were watching some weird movie. They kept laughing at it.

I exhaled in relief. _I'm safe for now._

* * *

"All right, it's getting late." Lauren said. "We're gonna go to bed. Cassie and Colby have the guest room so you guys can have my parents room if you want?"

I glanced over at Jay. He acted like he didn't hear a thing.

"I'm just gonna sleep on the couch I think."

"Oh, okay." Lauren shrugged. She and Anthony walked away.

I laid down on the couch. Jay was at the other end. He finally put his iPod down.

 _Oh God._

"What now?"

I shrugged. "We could watch a movie?"

"Or…we can talk. Socialize."

"That works, too." I was relieved. "So, what do ya wanna talk about?"

"Ask me anything. I'm an open book."

 _Why cain't he ask me things?_

"Um, okay…do you…have any siblings?"

"I have a twin brother."

"For real?" My eyes widened. "Are you guys identical."

He nodded.

"Is it weird havin' a twin?"

"Yeah. Sucks."

"Oh…why?"

"Every girl I ever been with tried to get with him after."

"Oh."

 _Well that got awkward._

I don't know where this next question came from, but I just blurted it out. "Have you been with a lot of girls?"

"Tons." He leaned back. "Probably over five hundred."

My mouth gaped opened. "Ya sure ya don't have any kids?" I laughed.

"No, I can't have children. I know because I've never used a condom…and none of 'em ever said they were pregnant."

 _Ew!_

"Oh."

"Yeah. The women just love me." He smiled. "I could get any girl I want. I'm sexy, I have gorgeous eyes, I've never lost a fight. I'm just awesome."

Awkward silence.

I let out a little laugh. Then I turned over and laid down. That's enough of that. I'm definitely not having sex with him ever. That's disgusting! I don't want every STD in history! And on top of that, he's cocky. I hate cocky guys.

It was hard to fall asleep, he was just sitting there. It was so awkward. I was so tired though. I don't know how but I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at some point in the night and Jay was laying next to me pressed up against me. It was weird but I didn't know what to do so I just scooted over to give him more room.

"You good?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

He put his arm around me and slowly drifted off to sleep. I couldn't get back to sleep though; I was too scared. At one point, he moved his hand. It traveled south and reached its destination. I almost gasped out loud. I was a little scared, but at the same time I liked it. I had this weird feeling. Is this what being "turned on" is?

We laid like that for a long time. Finally Jay whispered something to me. I didn't even know he was still awake. Maybe he wasn't, maybe he was just talking in his sleep.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

I didn't respond right away. "Do I want to what?"

I heard his light breathing.

 _Okay, I cain't do this._

I wiggled out from under his arm, waking him up in the process.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I breathed.

He rolled over.

I made a quick stop in the bathroom before putting my shoes on and taking off without saying anything to him.

* * *

I went straight to my room when I got home. I changed out of my clothes and got in bed, where I had a lot of time to think.

I felt kind of bad for not saying anything to him before leaving.

I sighed.

* * *

I got up early for once and made breakfast. I set the table while waiting for the eggs to cook.

I heard footsteps and saw Daryl walk into the kitchen.

"Mornin'." I said.

"Don't ya "mornin' me." Daryl snapped.

I looked at him in confusion.

"I thought ya were supposed to sleep over?"

I closed my mouth and just looked at him.

By that time, Merle came out of his room to watch the show.

"Yeah, I heard ya come in last night. Or should I say this mornin'?"

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I couldn't stay there."

"Why?"

"Cause…" I couldn't tell him about Jay. He'd flip out. "I just couldn't."

"Yeah, well the way I see it is ya lied to me and didn't listen to me. Ya know I don't like ya walkin' 'em streets at night."

I suddenly became angry. "Ya know what? Yeah, I did. And don't care!"

Daryl raised his eyebrows at me.

"That's right. I don't. I'm not a little kid anymore! I didn't wanna sleep over. I wanted to come home and sleep in my own bed. So that's what I did! And those streets are safe! There's no one even out."

"That's what makes them unsafe!" Daryl yelled.

"Oh, get over yourself." I tried to walk away.

"Get back here!" Daryl yelled. "We ain't done with this conversation!"

I spun around and gave him an annoyed look. "What? Okay, what? What do ya wanna talk about? What do ya wanna know?"

He was glaring at me. "What's on yer neck?"

My eyes widened for a second. I made my way over to the counter, picked up the toaster and looked at my reflection. There was a red circle.

"That's called a hickey." I said smartly. "Ya ever have one?"

I heard Merle laugh. He was quiet this whole time.

Daryl glared at me. "So ya was with a guy?"

"Yes, I was." I said matter of factly. "He was experienced."

I smelled something burning and forgot about the eggs. They were all burnt. "Shit." I scraped them in the trash and threw the pan in the sink.

"And how old was this "experienced" guy?"

I hesitated. "Twenty-seven."

I saw Daryl's eyes widen for a second.

"What?" Merle said. "Ya don't need to be goin' with guys that old. You're a kid."

I rolled my eyes. I don't need him starting on me either. I just didn't respond.

Daryl took a few steps closer to me.

"What did he do to you?" He said quietly.

I shouldn't have said it, but I was in bitch mode in that moment. "Nothin' I didn't want him to."

And in a blink of an eye, Daryl slapped me hard across the face. It was like everything stopped for moment. I was immediately shocked. My mouth gaped open. I touched where he just slapped me.

I looked at Merle first. He looked shocked himself. When I looked at Daryl, he was looking down at his hand then he looked up at me. His eyes were wide. He slightly shook his head.

"I—I didn't mean to…"

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Le, I—"

I turned and ran out the back door and down to the dock. I sat on the edge and cried. I can't believe Daryl just hit me. He's never hit me before. Never! And I never thought he would…maybe Merle, but not Daryl.

* * *

I felt an arm touch my shoulder and I jumped.

"It's alright, little sis." Merle said. He put his arm around me.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"It's all right now."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. It's the farthest thing from all right."

Merle was quiet for a minute. "Ya shouldn't have said that stuff."

I wiped my tears. "Nothin' happened. I swear. I don't know why I said those things. I guess I was just mad."

"Well, you'll have to take that up with Daryl."

"No." I shook my head as fresh tears fell. "I cain't."

"Don't be mad at him, Annie."

"I'm not." I sniffed. I looked back and I could see Daryl looking at us through the window. "I'm scared."

* * *

Daryl and I haven't spoken in weeks. I've barely even seen him. He's been going on a lot of runs lately. I started buddying around with Merle more. We smoked and drank together. I even told him some stuff that went on at the parties I've been going to. I thought it was weird because Daryl and I have been super close for a long time, but Merle and I…I wouldn't exactly say we were close.

We got really drunk the one time. We had a pretty good time, until Daryl got home.

He said while we were playing around he was actually getting stuff done. He was pretty mad. The thing is, though, I feel like if it was just Merle that was wasted he wouldn't have cared but he was just mad because I was, too. I just put my head down and walked passed him into my room.

I've been a mess lately. Emotionally. I really missed the relationship I had with my brother. I wish I could take back that one day we had that argument. I would give back all the friendships I've made along the way for it. It wasn't worth it anymore to me. I always just stand there and let him yell at me, but I don't know what made me fight back that time.

I've been going to a lot more parties. I stay as long as I want and come home whenever I want. It's not the same, though. I started doing heavier drugs. I even smoked heroin once. I'm spiraling downward and I don't know what to do about it.

I need my brother.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for the reviews, favorites and follows! I appreciate it more than you know. I hope you're liking this story so far. It's taken a rather dramatic turn from where it was** **before. There's less action. I hope no one minds and I didn't let you down haha Well, thank you all again! Please review and let me know what you think. I love getting feedback so don't hesitate to give me your opinion or any other thoughts or ideas! Other than that, I hope everyone has a great weekend! Love ya! :D**


	24. Hard Times

I rolled out of bed this morning, crushed up a pill and snorted it first thing. I looked at myself in the mirror. I don't like who I've become but I didn't care.

I made breakfast, I sat down at the table with my brothers. No one talked, no one said a word. I barely even looked at Daryl. I kept my nose in my food.

"So…anyone have plans today?" Merle asked breaking the long silence.

"Goin' on a run." Daryl mumbled.

"Imagine that." I said quietly.

"That's the third one this week." Merle said. "Why cain't ya just chill for once?"

"Cause I got stuff to do." He answered roughly.

There was another brief silence.

"I'm hangin' out with some friends." I said.

"Imagine that." Daryl mocked me.

I ignored him.

"Havin' yer usually party?"

"No, actually." I took a sip of my orange juice. "We're goin' down to the amenity center later. Gonna play some games on the courtyard."

"Hm." Daryl said. "Well, if you're gonna be there late, get a ride home. It's supposed to rain."

I was surprised he told me that. "Okay."

"It wasn't a request." He said roughly. "Don't walk home in the dark."

"Hey, no need to get your panties in a bundle, little brother." Merle said. "I'll pick her up."

"Uh, we shouldn't be too long. We might hang out afterwards…so maybe like twelve?"

"Okay." Merle said without looking up.

I put my plate in the sink. "Thanks." I said to both of them before walking away.

* * *

When later came, I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I figured that would be good since we're going to be playing basketball and tennis.

I went into the living room. Daryl must have left already. Merle was sitting at the table eating dinner.

"I'm leavin'." I said. "Remember, twelve 'o' clock."

"Yup. Got it." He waved to me.

"It's supposed to rain. I don't wanna have to deal with that."

"I know." He said without looking up.

I hesitated. "…cause Daryl doesn't want me walkin' the streets at night."

He finally looked at me. "I said I got it."

I nodded. "Okay. All right."

I made my way towards the door.

"Since when do ya care about what Daryl thinks?" I heard him say quietly.

I don't know if I was even meant to hear that, but I decided not to respond anyway. It made me sad, though.

* * *

I couldn't get what Merle said to me out of my head all night. I still had a pretty good time, though.

"We should do boys against girls for tennis." Lauren suggested.

"Fine with me." Jay said.

"You alright with that, Le?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, you alright today? You seem kinda out of it." He said again.

"I am, actually." I admitted. "My brothers and I ain't talkin'."

"Oh my God. Why?" Lauren asked.

"It's a long story. But…I'm not gonna bring the mood down with my sob story." I let out a little laugh.

"Or…we could bring the mood up." Jay said.

We gave him a questioning look.

"I brought a little surprise." He said pulling these weird looking pills out of his pocket.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all ya think about?"

He gave me a weird look.

"I'm not doing acid." Lauren said.

"Come on." Jay said. "It'll be fun."

"For you maybe." She snapped.

"It'll be a lot more fun if we all do it." He took one then held them out. I grabbed one and took it quickly.

"What?" Lauren looked at me.

Anthony grabbed one too.

"Oh my God, Anthony."

"What?" He shrugged.

We convinced Lauren to take one. It took a while but the stuff was amazing.

"This is great! I love this!"

"Says the girl who said 'is that all ya think about?'" Jay mocked me.

I gave him a strange look. He's been acting weird around me ever since I told him I just wanted to be friends. I shrugged it off though. I'm not letting him ruin my fun.

I ran around the courtyard. I loved the feeling of the warm sun on my skin. I felt the wind and looked at the leaves on the trees blowing. All of a sudden, it looked like the trees were swaying along.

"Look guys! The trees are dancin'!" I laughed.

We all laughed with each other and had a great time. We completely forgot about playing tennis until we started to come down a little. We played a very intense game; we kept playing well into the darkness of the night. Lauren and I ended up winning.

* * *

We went and sat by the pool, we talked for a long time.

"Anyone know what time it is?" I asked.

"It's a little passed eleven." Anthony said.

"Okay, good." I still have time.

"I'm gonna head out." Jay said. "I got work in the morning."

"Okay." We all said bye to him.

The three of us talked for a little then just relaxed in the cool night air. Suddenly, I felt a raindrop.

 _Shit! I forgot it was supposed to rain._

It started lightly raining.

"You wanna go?" Anthony asked Lauren.

"Yeah, let's get home."

They stood up.

"You coming, Le?"

"No, my brother's pickin' me up."

"Oh, are you sure? The rain might get heavier."

I hesitated. "…uh, well…what time is it now?"

Anthony checked his watch. "It's 11:36."

"Oh okay. No, I'm good. He said he'd be here."

"Okay. Here, take my watch." Anthony said.

"Oh, thanks. That's so nice!"

"See ya. Hope you get home okay."

"Bye!" Lauren called.

I watched them leave. I sighed once they pulled away.

* * *

The wind blew and I shivered. I checked the watch. It was a little passed twelve.

 _I knew he'd be late._

But oh well. He said he'd be here so…

It started pouring a little later. I ran and took cover under the roof by the bathrooms.

 _He better get here soon!_

Maybe I should've taken that ride Anthony offered. I was so cold and the wind was blowing the rain onto me which was so much worse. I wish I would have brought a jacket at least.

I watched the rain. I don't think it's going to let up anytime soon. I would definitely walk home if it wasn't for the rain. That's the only thing that's stopping me.

I checked the watch. It's now 1:30.

 _Damn it, Merle!_

* * *

 _Okay, this is getting ridiculous!_

I'm giving him until two and if he's not here or the rain hasn't slowed up then I'm walking! Which ever happens first. I don't care anymore.

At 1:59 I stared at the watch waiting for it to turn two 'o' clock. I watched the second hand go all the way around and once it got back to twelve I stood up.

"Well, that's it." I said out loud. "I said two 'o' clock." I took one last look around, there was no sign of cars. "Looks like I'm walkin'."

* * *

I walked home in the pouring rain, it was so cold. I was completely soaked by the time I got home.

I walked into the house and Merle was asleep on the couch. I was ready to scream. I went over to him and there were bottles of liquor on the floor.

"Are kiddin' me?" I yelled. I kicked the couch. "Merle! Get up!"

He mumbled something in his sleep.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and Daryl emerged from one of the other rooms. I looked up at him. He took notice to my state. He gritted his teeth and walked over to us.

"Merle!" He yelled. "Wake the hell up!"

"What the hell?" Merle looked up sleepily.

"Ya forgot somethin?" I snapped.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

I glared at him. "What happened to YOU?" I yelled.

He looked at me like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Then he busted out laughing.

"Oh shit!" He laughed. "Sorry, kid."

"That's all ya have to say to me?" I snapped.

"Take it easy." He laughed. "Jeez, ya look like a wet dog."

"It ain't funny, bro!" Daryl said. "Ya really had to do this now?"

Merle sat up. "Screw ya both."

I angrily shook my head.

"And you!" Daryl turned to me. "Cain't ya listen to nothin'!"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I told ya not to walk 'em streets and ya just don't pay me any mind."

"Are you serious, right now!" I screamed. "He was supposed to pick me up! I waited and waited and waited. What was I supposed to do?"

"Gee, I don't know…maybe get a ride with yer friends?"

"They left!" I snapped. "Well what about you? Ya were home! Why couldn't you come get me! Huh?" I screamed right at him.

"I didn't even know ya weren't home yet." He glared at me.

I laughed. "Great." I nodded. "One doesn't give a shit and the other is oblivious."

Daryl and I just glared at each other.

"Man, y'all are such a buzz kill." Merle said. He slowly got up and walked into his room.

"You're unbelievable." Daryl said to me.

My eyes widened again. "I'm unbe— no what's unbelievable is that I'm gettin' blamed for somethin' I couldn't help! I've never been this pissed off in my entire life!" My voice raised with each word. I angrily walked off into my room. I slammed the door and collapsed onto my bed.

I was so mad I couldn't believe it. Merle is a jackass and Daryl is a jerk!

* * *

The next few days, I was very pissy with my brothers. Not just Daryl, now it was both of them. The thing that made me really mad though was that, they were fine with each other but not with me.

Daryl has no right to be mad about what happened the other day. That was completely, entirely Merle's fault! I'm still so mad about the whole incident.

The three of us kept getting into these dumb, little arguments. Like the one day I flipped out because I had a chocolate bar in the freezer and when I went for it, it was gone.

The scene played in my head:

"Who the hell ate my chocolate?" I snapped.

Daryl and Merle just looked at me.

"I had a chocolate bar in the freezer! Who ate it?"

"Ya know not everythin's yours?" Daryl said.

"It was mine! I got it from my friend!"

"It was me." Merle admitted. "I didn't know who's it was."

Daryl and I ignored him and kept arguing.

"So? I bring home things all the time and share 'em!"

"Oh you're such a saint!" I mocked. "And no ya don't! Yer fatass is probably the one who ate it!"

"Hey, what are ya yellin' at him for?" Merle said. "I'm the one who ate it."

"Shut the fuck up." I said and walked away mad.

Yeah, I've been spending a lot of time in my room. I think the reason I've been being such a bitch is because I haven't been smoking weed or anything for a while. We cut back on the parties because someone got injured at one of them. He got really drunk and jumped off the roof. Dumbass.

I've also been getting grounded a lot. I'm currently grounded right now. I need something. I feel deprived.

Another argument happened because Daryl wanted me to do dishes and I didn't think I had to.

"Dishes are pilin' up." Daryl hinted.

"Okay, and?"

"Ain't ya gonna help out?"

"Um…I shouldn't have to do 'em. I made dinner and took the garbage out."

"All right? I go on runs every other day."

"It's not my turn! We made a deal that one cooks and the other two clean up. So Merle can do it. He doesn't do anythin'."

"Le, quit bein' like that and just do it."

"No!" I stood up. "I'm not doin' it! It's not fair!"

"Ugh. Will you two shut up." Merle poked his head out of his room. "I have a headache."

"Yeah, see, he has a headache. So just do the damn dishes."

"He has a headache because he's hungover. That's all he does!" I yelled towards Merle. "He's a drunk!"

"Look, Le…I'm askin' ya fer this one favor." Daryl started. "I'm goin' out. Merle is sick. So are ya gonna do the dishes or not?"

I sat down on the couch. "No." I said nonchalantly.

There was a brief silence. I could feel Daryl's stare.

"Ya know, you're a brat!" Daryl said. He went into the kitchen and started the dishes.

I started to feel bad. "Fine. I'll do 'em." I walked into the kitchen.

"No. Just go, just go." Daryl snapped.

"I said I'll do 'em. What more do ya want from me?"

"I want ya to stop bein' such a little bitch and leave!"

I huffed. "All right, fine. Fuck off then." I knocked a glass onto the floor.

"That's it!" Daryl came over to me and grabbed my wrist. "I'm sick of yer new attitude lately!" He dragged me down the hall and into my room. "You're grounded for two weeks!" He shoved me inside and slammed the door.

I was so pissed. "Fuck you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I hate you!"

I laid on my bed and cried. I hate it here now. I hate how things are. I never thought it would be like this.

 _Is it me? Am I the problem?_

Maybe I should just go live with one of my friends then. They'll be better off without me.

I wish Jay would come by with some acid or something. Weed isn't good enough anymore. I need something way stronger. My eyes widened, I suddenly had a thought.

Jay wanted me to try Meth. I turned it down. I think I'm ready to try it.

Next time I see him, I'm going to do it…


	25. Moment Ruined

When I calmed down, I walked out of my room to get a glass of water. As I was making my way down the hall, I heard Daryl and Merle talking about me. I stopped to listen.

"I don't know what the hell happened to her." Daryl said. "She used to be such a sweet little girl."

"I know." Merle said.

"We used to be so close, now…it's like we can't even stand to be in the same room."

I became saddened. It's true.

"Maybe cause ya babied her so much."

"I didn't baby her." Said Daryl.

"Ya kinda did."

He sighed. "Well, I don't know what to do with her anymore."

"We could kick her out." Merle said nonchalantly.

 _Merle?_

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but…I'm just about ready to."

I gasped.

 _Daryl? You would really do that?_

They started talking about something else, but I wasn't listening. All I could think of was my brothers throwing me out the door.

I waited for a quiet moment then I walked out. They both looked at me. I just went into the kitchen and got some water. I didn't say anything or even look at them. They stayed quiet until I left. I went right back into my room.

I can't describe this feeling I have right now. I just feel like…shutdown. I gotta stop being such a stupid bitch.

* * *

The next morning, Daryl and Merle were no where to be found. I didn't sleep in that late. Where could they be? I looked around to see if they left a note or anything, but I didn't find anything. Oh well.

I took this opportunity to do something nice for them. I decided to make a cake. I gathered all the ingredients and got to it. I contemplated writing _I'm sorry_ on it but just decided not to. I sat it on the counter when it was finished.

I sat down for a little and waited. They didn't come home so I decided to do another project. I started cleaning the house. I picked up little things and tidied everything up. I did the dishes and took the trash out.

That took up a good few hours. They still weren't home.

* * *

Around five in the evening, I decided I would make a nice dinner for all of us. I figured they would definitely be home by then. I set the table, made everyone their plates and sat down.

I waited for as long as I could. I reheated the food several times. I just decided to eat my dinner, they could still enjoy theirs when they got home.

I finished my food and did my dishes. I waited some more, I watched it get dark, but they never came home.

I wrapped their plates with plastic wrap and put them in the fridge.

* * *

I sat on the back porch with a cigarette. Maybe they just went on a run. Daryl sometimes comes in real late. _Maybe something bad happened._ No, don't think like that. _Maybe they realized that they are better off without you, and they took off leaving you behind._ No! They would never do that me! _They just talked about kicking you out last night._ I started breathing heavily. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Then, I got that feeling that I had last night. I leaned back and everything else around me began to blur. I looked at the cigarette in my hand. _What if I just…_ I moved it closer to me leg. I gasped at the pain. It hurt very bad but I didn't stop. I grimaced then did it again in another spot. It hurts so bad but I love it! I kept doing it. I made a complete circle on my leg and filled it in.

Breathing heavily, I looked at my creation. If anyone saw it, they would know what I did. Good thing I could hide it.

* * *

I took a bath after that to try to relax and calm myself down. The hot water made my burns feel worse. I started crying very hard. I couldn't stop. I sobbed loudly.

I finally got out and put clothes on but my mind wasn't working right.

I opened my closet door and went inside. I laid down on the floor. That's where I slept that night.

* * *

I got up the next morning, I went into the kitchen to eat something even though I wasn't hungry. Daryl and Merle were in the living room. Neither of them acknowledged me. I noticed the cake on the counter wasn't touched. I opened the fridge and the food I made for them was still on the plates, untouched. I became very sad. I slowly closed the door and went back to my room. I can't even eat now.

I laid on the bed and cried for a long time then came that feeling again. I glanced over at my knife on the end table and had a thought. I picked it up and stared at it for a long time. I held it to my wrist and started breathing very heavily.

 _Just do it! Do it! Do it!_

No, I can't do it. I took it away from my wrist. I should get some water or take a shower or something to help calm me down. I got up and tripped over the blanket hanging off the bed. I screamed as the knife sliced in between my middle and index finger. It was bleeding pretty hard.

I ran to my bathroom and put it under cold water from the sink. I frantically looked for bandages and stuff, but I didn't have any in my bathroom.

I ran to Daryl's room and checked his, he didn't either. I started crying because it was really starting to hurt.

I walked out to the kitchen. Daryl was sitting on the couch doing something with his crossbow. I was looking around but trying to be quiet. I wasn't having any luck finding anything. I slammed one of the draws harder than I wanted to. I sniffed and a sob escaped.

"What are ya lookin' for?" Daryl said.

I didn't answer right away. "Where do we have like b-band-aids and stuff?"

"Should be in the hall closet."

I sniffed again and wiped at my tears, I tried to hide that I was crying by keeping my head down.

"What wrong?" Daryl said standing next to me. I didn't even hear him walk over.

I slowly turned around, Daryl saw all the blood running down my arm from my hand.

He gently took my hand and immediately brought me to the sink and turned the cold water on, he held it under the water for me.

"What happened? What did ya do?"

I sniffed. "I was…c-cleanin' my knife and I tripped." I lied. Another sob escaped.

"Keep it under the water." He directed. "I'll be right back."

I took a deep breath and calmed down.

He came back and sat some bandages and rubbing alcohol on the counter.

"Let me see." He turned the water off and took my hand, he examined the wound. "It doesn't look too deep, I don't think you'll need stitches."

I nodded.

"Here, this is gonna burn." He poured a little alcohol on it. It didn't sting that bad. The alcohol made it bleed more, he held some paper towels on it until the bleeding slowed down. Then he wrapped it for me.

"Ya okay now?"

I nodded.

"Ya gotta be more careful."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

He patted my back.

I sat down on the couch and cried some more.

"I thought ya said ya were okay?"

"I am."

"Then why ya cryin'?"

I didn't respond, just continued to cry.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head.

"Well…are ya scared or somethin'?"

I shook my head again.

"Then what is wrong?"

I didn't say anything.

We sat there for a while not talking. I continued to cry.

"Le…go lay down."

I got up without hesitation and went to my room.

I laid there for a while and cried, eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at some point because I had a bad dream. I quickly sat up in bed. I was breathing heavily and sweating.

I tried to calm myself down. I glanced at the clock, it was 3:30.

I couldn't get back to sleep after that, my dream really bothered me. It was about my daddy. I've been having a lot of those lately.

I wonder what Daryl would do if I got in bed with him? I used to do that all the time when I was little. Surely I'm too old for that now. But…do I really care?

I got up and walked across the hall, quietly I opened his door. He was laying on his side facing away from me. I tiptoed in and got into his bed as quickly and quietly as I could. He didn't wake up. I put my arm over him and got comfortable. I smiled; I missed this. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

Things were better for the next few days. No one argued and we were all nicer to each other.

The one day, the three of us were all chilling in the living room. We were talking and there were actually a few laughs. It was definitely one of those better days.

"So, I gotta ask Le." Merle said. "Are ya done bein' a bitch?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you?" I smirked.

"I never was."

"Ya made me walk home in the pourin' rain at night. And all I was wearin' was a tank top and shorts!"

"We all had our moments." He said.

"Yeah, let's not ruin this one." Daryl said.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"So, I was wondering if I could maybe…go out with some friends tonight?" I asked Daryl.

"Don't ya always do that?" Said Merle.

"Yeah, what are ya askin' me for?"

"Well, I didn't know if I was…still grounded?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Daryl said rubbing his chin. He looked at me and smirked.

"What? Ya forgot." I sat back. "I could've just went out."

Daryl chuckled.

"Wait, wanna hear somethin' funny?" I sat back up. "The one day, the first day ya grounded me, I was talkin' to Corey outside about a party…that I couldn't go to. Well, he suggested I sneak out and I said, 'no thanks, I choose life."

We all laughed.

"Yeah, right?" Merle said. "Daryl's the soft one."

"Oh yeah and what would you have done if I was supposed to be grounded and snuck out?"

He didn't answer me.

"You'd probably still be in the same spot ya were when I left."

Daryl laughed.

Merle threw his head back then shook his head. "Good to have ya back, smartass."

I smiled. "So…about tonight?"

"What did ya guys have in mind?" Daryl asked.

"We was just gonna have a fire and hang. Only a few people this time."

"Hmm." Was all Daryl said.

"So…can I go?"

"I don't care, but don't stay out real late if ya plan on comin' home." He warned. "Ya know how I feel about that."

"Okay, so maybe like twelve? One?"

"Get home before one."

"Okay."

* * *

I wore long pants and a hoodie even though it was warm out. I figured it might get cold later, plus we were going to be outside so it would keep the mosquitos away.

We were all sitting around the fire talking, drinking and smoking. This was different from our usually parties. It was a lot quieter, I thought it was nice. I liked it. We didn't have all the people over that we usually do. It was Colby, Cassie, Lauren, Anthony, Corey, Jay and I. We were all having a good time.

At one point, all the guys went down to the lake. Us girls stayed by the fire.

"So…I thought about tryin' Meth the other day." I blurted out.

Lauren gasped. "Oh my God, Le. No! I won't let you!"

"Shhh." I looked towards the guys, I don't think they heard. "Keep it down, will ya? I don't want anyone else to know."

"You can't do that, Le." Lauren shook her head. "It's so bad."

"I know, but—"

"I don't think it's that big of a deal." Cassie shrugged. "I mean…as long as you don't like do it more than once."

"Yes, it is a big deal!" Lauren said. "I swear if you do that shit…I'm not gonna be your friend anymore."

"Okay, jeez." I put my hands up. "No one jump to any conclusions. I said I thought about it, I never said I was gonna do it."

"Well…you better not." Lauren said.

I sighed.

* * *

We started a game of dares. It was really funny.

"Cassie." Corey said. "I dare you to kiss someone."

"Too easy." She kissed Colby.

A few people woo-ed.

"Okay, Corey." Cassie said. "I dare you to give Le a lap dance."

A couple people laughed. Corey came over to me without hesitation. He sat on my lap and moved around. It was really funny. He pulled down his shorts a little and his underwear had hamburgers on them. I laughed.

"Nice undies!"

"You can kiss my hamburger ass." He said.

The whole scene was so funny! We all laughed.

"Le." Corey said. "I dare you to…kiss me."

I stood up and walked over to him. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Aw, what the hell was that?" He asked.

"Hey, ya didn't specify." I laughed. "All right, let's see here." I looked around at all of them. "Lauren. I dare ya to…take off one piece of clothin'."

She stood up and reached behind her. At first, I thought she was going to take her shirt off, but she unhooked her bra and threw it on the ground.

"Get it, girl!" Cassie yelled.

"Okay, Jay. I dare you to make out with Le for…thirty seconds." Lauren said.

I looked over at him and he winked at me.

"Are ya okay with this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I don't care."

I walked over to him. He pulled me down onto his lap and we started making out. Everyone else counted to thirty.

"All right." Someone said.

I pulled away, but he pulled me back and continued to kiss me. Finally we pulled apart and just looked at each other for a moment.

I went back to my seat.

"Alrighty here." Jay said. "Le…I dare you to make out with one of the girls."

I gave him a stupid look. "You pervert!"

The guys laughed.

"Ya gotta do it or ya lose."

I looked at Lauren and Cassie.

"Not me." Lauren said.

I laughed.

"I'm down." Cassie said.

Everyone except me woo-ed.

I thought about it. I suddenly became self-conscience.

"No." I shook my head and took a drink. "Not drunk enough for that."

"Aw." All the guys yelled.

"Sorry, babe." I said to Cassie.

She blew a kiss to me.

"I guess we're done with that then?" Corey asked.

"Or we could play another round." Said Lauren.

"Let's do somethin' else." I suggested.

"Come on, one more round!" Anthony said.

I glanced at Corey. "Fine." We both said.

"Cool!" Cassie yelled. "I'll go first." She looked around. "Le. I dare you to sit on Jay's lap."

I rolled my eyes without them noticing, I got up and sat on his lap.

"Yeah!" One of the girls yelled.

"I think I'm gonna go." Corey said.

"No, stay." I said.

"Nah, I gotta go." He walked passed everyone. He looked kind of upset.

"Cool, guess we're done then." Anthony said and put his feet up.

"What?" I got off Jay's lap and went back to my original seat.

"We wanted Corey to leave and we knew he liked you so—"

"Corey likes me?" I cut Lauren off.

"Oh like you didn't know?" Cassie said.

I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well anyway…we made you do all that stuff cause we knew he'd get mad and leave."

"Aw guys. That's not right." I said.

"Who cares." Colby finally spoke. "We don't like that kid."

"Yeah, you're the one who invited him." Cassie said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Yeah, ya didn't know he liked you either apparently." Anthony said.

"Yeah, seriously." Colby said. "How could you not know?"

"He talks about you all the time." Lauren said.

"He's a broken record." Cassie said rolling her eyes.

They were all talking at me at once. It was starting to get to me.

"Be right back." I said and went into one of the back rooms.

I was suddenly overtaken by emotions. I started crying. I stayed in there for a long time.

I heard a knock at the door then Jay came in.

"Hey, you okay?"

I sniffed. "I don't know." I admitted.

"Don't listen to them out there. They're all immature kids."

I tried to laugh.

"I just…I just feel like I did somethin' wrong."

"You didn't know." Jay reassured me. "And if it makes you feel any better. I didn't know either."

I slowly looked up at him. "But—but ya went along with all their dares?"

"That was all me. I didn't know what they were doin'."

I smiled.

There was a brief silence.

"I guess I messed things up with Corey. I'm gonna have to talk to him tomorrow or somethin'."

"You really didn't know he liked you?"

I blinked. "You did?"

"You must be really bad at reading signs."

We laughed. He put his arm around me.

We stayed like that for a while.

"So, could I ask ya somethin'?"

"You can ask me anything."

I took a deep breath. "What's Meth like?"

"What?"

"Meth." I said nervously. "What's it like?"

He paused for a moment as if he was thinking what to say.

"It's hard to explain."

"Well, is it…scary?"

"It can be. Not all the time. In fact for me, it's never scary."

"Is it fun?"

"It's the best."

I looked down. "I've been thinkin' about tryin' it."

"Have you?" He seemed like he got excited.

I nodded. "I don't know if I should though."

"Don't worry. I'll babysit you."

"What if I hate it?"

He shrugged. "Never do it again."

I sighed. "I don't know…I want to but…"

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll look after you, I promise."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Let's do it."


	26. In Another Perfect Light

I opened my eyes. I guess I was sleeping, it didn't feel like I was sleeping, though. My head hurt something terrible. I was laying on the floor. It took me a minute to recognize that it was my closet. I tried to move and realized my hands were tied, there was dried blood all over them. I gasped.

I untied it with the help of my teeth. I slowly got up, almost losing my balance, and turned the doorknob, it was locked. I knocked on it.

"Hey, Daryl! Merle! Let me out!"

No one came.

 _Why am I even in here?_

I tried to remember what happened last night. I remember Jay and I smoking the Meth. I remember Lauren and everyone yelling at us to get out.

I have no memory after that. I don't even know how I got home. I'm really scared.

"Merle! Daryl! It's okay!" I yelled. I banged on the door. "Please someone let me out!"

I heard footsteps and backed away from the door.

"Le, it's me." Daryl said. "Don't fuckin' freak out." He unlocked and opened the door.

I walked towards him quickly, he backed up. "Daryl, what happened?"

He stared at me. "You good now?"

"What?"

"I said are ya okay?"

"I don't know what's goin' on. I'm really scared."

Merle walked in. "She okay now?"

"Why was I locked in here?"

They shared a look.

"Ya really don't remember nothin'?" Daryl asked.

I shook my head. I was close to tears.

They looked at each other again.

"Come on." Daryl gestured for me to come out. I slowly walked out. I followed them to the living room.

One of the lamps was on the floor. The sliding glass door was broken and there was glass over the floor in the kitchen.

I looked at my brothers wide eyed. "Did I…"

Daryl nodded.

I started breathing heavily and sat down on the couch. Daryl went in the kitchen, I could hear him doing something but didn't know what. My head still felt fuzzy.

Merle was sitting across from me. He was just staring at me. I've never seen him like this.

Daryl came back into the room and handed me a glass of water. I was hesitant to take it.

"It's all right." Daryl reassured me.

With a shaky hand, I took the glass and drank it down.

"What happened in here?"

"I think we should, uh…all stay home today." Merle said clearly ignoring my question.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. Clean up and stuff."

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's goin' on?"

There was a brief silence.

"Ya came home stoned out of yer mind last night." Merle said.

I stared at him. "What did I do? Tell me everythin'."

Daryl sighed.

"Look, I cain't remember shit! I want the WHOLE story."

Daryl cleared his throat. "I heard ya come in around 2:30. I walked out here to yell at ya fer comin' in so late and you were just standin' in the kitchen starin' into the fridge."

My full attention was on Daryl. I don't even think I blinked.

"I asked ya if you were okay and ya freaked out. Ya said they were after you."

"Who was after me?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Said Merle.

"I don't remember anythin'!" I yelled. I took a deep breath. "So, you're sayin' I did this to the house?"

"Ya grabbed the fire poke and came after me." Daryl stated.

"That's when I came out. I heard all the yellin' and saw ya destroyin' everythin'." Merle said.

I breathed very heavily and put my hand over my mouth in disbelief. If my eyes were any wider they would have popped out. I just stared at the ground.

The three of us were quiet for a long time.

I finally lifted my head. "Did—did I…hurt you guys?"

"No." Daryl answered first. "With the two of us, we were able to get the poke off ya and we locked ya in yer closet."

I felt like I might pass out. "Why—why are my hands all bloody?"

Daryl pointed at the sliding glass door leading to the back porch.

My eyes widened again. "I…

"Ya were beatin' it with yer fists." Merle said.

I was breathing fast and hard. I really felt like I was going to pass out. I glanced over at the door and suddenly it was like my memory was triggered.

"I—I remember now." I swallowed hard. "I remember doin' all that stuff." I put my hand on my forehead. "I remember thinkin', why am I doin' this? But I couldn't stop myself."

"You did Meth, didn't ya?" Merle asked.

I squinted at him.

"I can tell."

I just sadly nodded.

There was another brief silence.

"I don't want ya around 'em kids no more." Daryl said roughly. "They're a bad influence on ya."

"But I have to! I have to talk to Jay and find out what I did before I got home!" I said frantically. "I just have to!"

Daryl just looked angrily at me.

"Forget it." Merle said.

I decided not to argue right now. "I'm sorry." I finally said. "I know that's like puttin' a band-aid on a gunshot wound but I am so sorry!" I started to cry. "Please don't be mad at me." I sobbed. "I'll never do it again! I promise!"

I sat there and cried with my head down.

"I don't even know what to say to ya right now, Leann." Daryl finally spoke. "Fer right now, I want ya to go to yer room til I figure out what to do with ya."

I looked up at him through my tears and sniffed.

He pointed down the hall. "Go."

I slowly got up and walked towards my room.

* * *

I took a shower and took care of my hands. Now I'm laying on my bed crying. I was so stupid for what I did! I'll never forgive myself for it.

"I hate myself." I said out loud.

I can't even remember how I got home. _Think! Think! Think!_ What was the last thing you remember?

I remember Lauren coming in the room where Jay and I were, she caught us smoking and told us to leave. What happened after that? Did we leave? I suppose we did since I came home. But how? I must have been with Jay. Okay so we left Lauren's house together. What did we do? Where did we go? I hope we didn't do anything crazy. I hope we didn't…I don't think we did. I think I would know if that happened. _Damn it!_ I absentmindedly grabbed my arm and felt a scab or something on my elbow. I looked at it. Wait a minute, I remember this! I fell on the pavement. Yeah, yeah! Jay tried to help me up and I told him to leave me alone. He must have because I vaguely remember walking down the dark streets. How I even found my way home in the state I was in is beyond me. How long did I lay there on the ground, though? It must have been a pretty long time.

I sighed. I guess I'll never know what truly happened. I laid back on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Daryl shaking me.

"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"You and I need to talk."

I sat up slowly. "You're kickin' me out, ain't ya?"

"What? No. Why would I do that?"

I looked down sadly and shrugged.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Well, ya need to hear this." He cleared his throat. "I care about ya…more than you'll ever know. I love ya more than anythin' and I wanna keep ya safe."

I swallowed waiting to hear what my punishment was.

"…so that's why I decided that we're leavin'."

"W-what?"

"Merle and I already talked it over and he agrees. It was a mistake comin' here."

I shook my head. "No! Ya cain't do that!"

"I can…and I'm goin' to."

"No! I-I won't go with you!"

"Yes, ya are." He said calmly.

"You cain't make me!"

"Yes, I can."

I was quiet for a moment trying to take this all in.

"Look, Daryl…I get what you're sayin' but I don't wanna leave. I have friends here."

He snorted.

"Look what I did to my room! It's _my_ room! This is _our_ home! I don't wanna go back out there!"

"I'm sorry, kid. This is the way it has to be."

"No, it doesn't!" I was getting close to tears. "Daryl, please, I'm beggin' ya here…Don't do this to me."

He was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry, baby. I need to keep ya from somethin' like that ever happenin' again. It's the only way I can keep you away from it."

"No!" I cried.

He put his hand on my shoulder, I pushed it away.

He gave me a disappointed look. "Start packin'. We're leavin' this evening." Then walked out of my room.

"I'm not goin'!" I yelled. "Ya cain't make me!"

He can't do this! It's so unfair! I buried my face in my pillow and cried hysterically. In the end, though, I know he'll win.

* * *

Daryl came into my room later.

"Ya ready?"

I didn't respond.

"Ya didn't pack, did ya?"

I still didn't say anything.

"Did ya even move since I left?"

"…I told ya, I'm not goin'." I crossed my arms.

"You're goin', Le. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I didn't say anything or move from my spot.

"Le, I will threw ya over my shoulder and carry ya out to the truck."

I just stared at him.

"Is this really the way we have to do this?"

I turned my head away from him. I heard him sigh. He went over to my closet and grabbed some of my clothes, he shoved it in my backpack.

"Ya better be ready by the time I get back. And I mean it." He left with the bag.

I decided to be very stubborn about this. I told him I'm not leaving and I meant it. He doesn't have the right to do this to me.

Daryl came back in. He looked annoyed. "All right, Le, have it your way." He walked over to me and lifted me up and put me over his shoulder just like he said. He grabbed my boots and carried me out to the truck.

Both of our motorcycles were in the back.

I heard Merle laugh. "I'm guessin' she didn't take too well to this?"

"What do you think?" Daryl said. He swatted my backside and put me in the truck. Then he slid in next to me.

"We ready?" Merle said.

"Yeah."

"No." I pouted.

"Come on, kid. Lighten up." Merle said. "This is a good thing." He started the truck.

I looked back at our house until I couldn't see it anymore. Tears fell down my face and I couldn't stop them. Daryl put his arm across my shoulders but I shoved it off.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!"

"Be mad at me all ya want. This is fer your own good."

* * *

We didn't travel very far before we stopped at a house. It was in a little neighborhood. We went inside, it was clear.

"This will have to do for now." Merle said.

"We _had_ a nice house." I mumbled.

Merle hit me in the back of my head. "Put a sock in it, kid. I'm sick of yer mouth."

I barely opened my mouth the entire time we were on the road, but when I did, it was to say something smart.

Merle sat down in a chair. I walked away into the kitchen. Daryl followed me, he put his arms around me from behind. I pushed him away and glared back at him. Then, I went upstairs and locked myself in one of the bedrooms.

* * *

I stayed in that room all day. I was finally calmed down. I mean…I wasn't okay with the situation but I wasn't mad anymore.

I heard a knock at the door.

"You can come in."

Daryl stood in the doorway. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I pulled my legs up and sat indian style. He sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Ya feel okay?"

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Look, baby, I know you're mad at me but—

"I'm not mad at you…anymore. It just sucks."

He nodded. "I know and I'm sorry. But I wasn't gonna let ya become a drug addict…and then die."

"I know you're only tryin' to keep me safe. But it's just that…I finally made friends then ya took me away from 'em."

"Those ain't real friends."

"They were good enough. And you're the one who was all worried about me not makin' friends."

He gave me a questioning look.

"I heard ya talkin' to Rick that one day, at the prison? Ya said you were worried about me cause I didn't have any friends."

"Ya heard that?"

I nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry." He put his hand on my head.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter now."

He gave me a disappointed look.

I just remembered something.

"Daryl?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't do anythin' with that guy. Remember? The experienced one?"

"Oh yeah?"

"We just kissed. That's it, I swear. Well…we cuddled, too, but it was awkward. That's why I didn't sleep over that night."

He nodded. "Well I'm glad to hear that. Do—do we need to have the sex talk?"

"No." I answered immediately. "We don't have to."

He laughed.

"I'm really sorry I hit ya that day. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I'm sorry fer…everythin' that happened. Maybe ya were right. Maybe goin' there was a mistake."

He gave me a small smile.

We sat there not saying anything for a while.

"Okay." Daryl said. "We need to talk about somethin' very serious here."

I looked at him innocently.

"Drugs are bad…and I don't want ya doin' any of 'em. What happened could've been a lot worse."

I looked down.

He got up off the bed and knelt down in front of me. "Le, don't ya ever do that again." He sounded like he was getting choked up. "I don't wanna bury my baby sister."

I started to cry a little. "I'm sorry."

"Ya wanna be like Merle? Huh?"

I shook my head.

"…or yer mama? Ya wanna end up like her?"

I cried even harder at the mention of my mom.

"Hey." Daryl touched my cheek. He put his arms out and pulled me to him, he held me close. I returned his hug. It felt like forever since we hugged each other, it felt good. He kissed my cheek. We stayed like that for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I love you." I cried.

"Shh." He rubbed my back. "It's okay, baby. I love you…so much."

I listened to his heart beating in his chest. _Things are going to get better._ I told myself. I just hope I'm right.

* * *

 **Hello loves! :D Thank ya all for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **I just need to point out that even though this is just for entertainment, this chapter dealt with a very serious issue. Drugs are very bad and you should never do them. If you or anyone you know is an addict, please get help or help them anyone you can. Everyone deserves a second chance. Okay, lecture over lol. I hope you are enjoying my story and I hope everyone has a great week! Love you all!**


	27. Big Brothers Will Always Be There

**And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for! :D**

* * *

We ended up staying at that house, we figured we would leave only when we had to. Well, we have been here for about a week now. Things have been alright. No one argued or anything.

The one night, we were all sitting around in the living room. We had the fire place lit. It was nice but none of us were really talking. Merle left the room a little bit ago and just came back.

"Look, what I found." He held up some bottles of alcohol. "This'll cheer us up."

"Maybe." Daryl said.

"Let's try." Said Merle.

"Sure. I'll get some glasses."

"I—I don't want any." I said.

They both looked at me.

"What? Come on, little sister."

I shook my head. "I shouldn't."

Daryl gave me a small smile. "It's all right, sissy. We're done with all that."

I looked down sadly.

"Come on, kid. Ya gotta." Merle said.

"Well…maybe just a little."

I got up and absentmindedly looked out the window into the backyard. I couldn't believe what I saw! There was a deer!

"Hey! There's a deer in the yard!"

"Nah, no way." Daryl said and came over to me. "Shit. There really is." He grabbed his crossbow and quietly went out the back door.

* * *

We had a good dinner that night. We sat at the table in the dining room, we were laughing at something Merle said. He was definitely drunk.

"I wanna toast to Daryl for gettin' us 'is deer." Merle slurred.

"No." Daryl raised his glass. "Le's the one who spotted it. So, to her."

"But you're the one who killed it." I pointed out. "So, back to Daryl."

"What about me?" Merle said. He had a lazy eye. It made me laugh. "I found alcohol."

"Let's just go with, to the Dixons." I held my glass up.

"Dixons." We all said and clinked glasses.

We laughed.

I took a sip of my wine. "So…will you guys tell me some funny stories?"

"What kinda funny stories?" Daryl asked.

"Like things ya did? Maybe like with friends or somethin'? Just somethin' I wouldn't know about."

Merle laughed. "I gotta story."

I sat up with a big grin on my face.

"Lemme tell ya about the time I fucked this whore."

"Merle, not that." Daryl glared.

"No!" I said. "I wanna hear somethin' funny! Not somethin' gross."

"My friends and I once rode around vandalizin' and shit." Merle started. "It was Winter and there wasn't snow, but the roads were icey. One of my buddies hit a car with a tire iron and slipped on ice and slid under the car. We left him."

I laughed. "Ya left him?"

"Hell yeah. I wasn't gettin' caught cause of him."

I laughed. "I wanna hear another story like that. One with both of y'all."

"Aw, Daryl never did nothin' bad."

I looked at him. "There has to be somethin' ya did."

"I ditched school a lot when I was a kid." Daryl shrugged.

"Fer how long?"

"Til I got caught, I guess."

"Right?" Merle said. "Dad found out and tanned ya good. Then, ya never did it again." He laughed.

"Well…I used to sneak out at night and go to Billy's house." I blurted out.

"When was this?" Daryl asked.

"Uh…it was like after you left." I said to Daryl.

"Dad catch ya?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, once."

"Ya get in trouble?" Asked Daryl.

"No, actually."

Merle laughed. "No, of course she didn't. Not daddy's special girl."

My face paled. "W-why would ya say that?"

"What do ya mean? Cause it's true. Ya were his little princess." He mocked me.

"Shut up. Don't say that." I shivered. "That's disgustin'."

"True though."

"I got in trouble before."

Merle snorted. "Yeah, right? Ya got special treatment."

Daryl laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said."

Things started to get serious.

"I got "special treatment?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I ain't gonna argue with ya, Annie." Merle snapped. "Ya were his favorite."

There was a silent moment.

I shook my head. "Why are ya sayin' this stuff?"

Daryl looked at me. "Look, Le…dad did give ya special treatment. Probably cause ya were the only girl. We're not mad about it, but…ya cain't deny it." He shook his head. "Now we're not gonna argue about this."

I sat there in shock. My stomach started to feel sick. Merle and Daryl started talking again, I wasn't listening. I got up and slowly walked away without saying anything.

"Le?" Daryl called me. "Where ya goin'? Le!"

I walked up to my room, I didn't even bother closing the door. I collapsed on the bed and cried.

Why would they say that? I'm sickened. Surely, they didn't know or they wouldn't be saying that stuff. My stomach turned, I grabbed my trash can and puked in it. I sat on the floor and cried.

* * *

"Le? What are ya doin'?" Daryl asked me. "What's wrong?"

I continued to cry on the floor. "Go away! I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"You're horrible! Both of y'all!"

"Why?"

"You guys are sick!"

"Le? What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Daryl said slowly.

"You call it special treatment?" I finally looked up at him. "I call it rape!"

He just stared at me for a moment. "Le, why would ya say that?"

"Daddy raped me!"

"Don't say that, Leann!" He closed the door. I don't know what for. "You don't know what rape is."

"Yes, I do!" I stood up. "I looked it up in the dictionary. It's when someone has sex with you and ya don't want it!" I sat down on the bed. "That's what daddy did to me."

I finally glanced up at Daryl and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Okay." He finally said. "I need ya to be very specific here." He sat down at the foot of the bed. "What exactly did he do to ya?"

"He had sex with me, but I didn't want him to." I wiped my tears away.

"No, I mean…I need ya to give details." He looked nervous.

"He put his… _thing..._ in my butt…and in my mouth a couple times."

Daryl looked like he got sick. He took a deep breath. "Are ya sure?"

"Daryl…what do ya mean, am I sure? Yes, I'm sure." I swallowed hard. "At the time, I didn't know what it was but…I knew it wasn't right."

He had his head down, his hands were in his hair. We didn't speak for a while.

"Daryl?"

"When?" He swallowed. "When did this all start?" He finally looked up. I never saw his face like that before.

I was a little taken aback. "Uh…when I was eleven. Almost right after…" I stopped myself.

"Right after I left." Daryl finished for me.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

Another pause.

"Why didn't ya ever say anythin'?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I started to cry again. "I was scared."

He grabbed my hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb.

We just sat there for a while.

"We have to tell Merle." Daryl finally spoke.

"No! I don't want anyone else to know."

"He deserves to know." Daryl turned to me. "He's yer brother. That's his dad, too."

I thought about it. He's right. I nervously nodded.

"Will you tell him?"

He just looked at me. "Yeah."

I looked at him sadly.

"Come on." He held his hand out to me. I nervously took it and we went downstairs to tell Merle.

* * *

Merle sat there. He didn't say anything the entire time. He just stared at the wall.

Finally he shook his head. "I don't believe it."

I gasped.

"Merle." Daryl said.

"What? Ya think I'd lie?" I yelled.

"I don't believe it." He said again.

"Come on, bro—" Daryl started.

"No, you come on!" Merle stood up quickly. "Ya can say whatever ya want about dad! He was a drunk, a bastard, an asshole! He wasn't the best dad in the world or the nicest guy! But…he weren't no rapist." He looked at me. "Let alone a baby raper."

My eyes widened. Merle walked off.

Daryl sighed. "What a mess." He sat down.

"I cain't believe he doesn't believe me. He really thinks I'd lie about somethin' like that?"

Daryl had his head down.

"At least you believe me, Daryl."

He didn't respond, just kept his head down.

"You _do_ believe me, right Daryl?" I took a step toward him.

The silence scared me.

"Right, Daryl?" I started to feel worried. "Daryl?…Daryl? Say that ya believe me!" I grew frantic.

He slowly looked up at me. We just looked at each other. I desperately waited for his answer.

He finally spoke. "…Le…"

"No!" I ran passed him and out the back door. I swung the gate door open and ran down the street. Tears were falling and I couldn't stop them. I ran down a hill, I found the closest place where I would feel safe. A walker stood in front of me and growled. I kicked its knee out and stomped on it's head without hesitation. I ran up to a church and collapsed on the porch. I laid there and cried hysterically.

I started thinking about everything bad that ever happened to me. Everything up to this point right now. Merle not believing me is one thing, but Daryl? I can't deal with that! I pulled out my knife. I think I'm really going to do it this time. I started panting. I held it to my throat. This way will be a lot quicker. I held it there, breathing heavily. I pushed down harder and grimaced. _Here it goes!_ I shut my eyes tightly.

Suddenly I felt a hand on mine.

"No, no, little sister."

I opened my eyes.

"That's not the way."

I looked up and could see Merle through my tears. He took the knife and knelt down in front of me.

I cried into his chest.

"Come on, Annie."

* * *

We walked back to the house and the three of us talked.

"We believe ya, Le." Daryl said.

I wiped my tears away.

"Why didn't ya answer me then?"

"Cause we didn't _want_ to believe it." Merle answered for both of them.

"Well…it happened."

"I know." Merle said. "I saw it."

"What?" Daryl and I said simultaneously.

"You knew?" I yelled.

"I came over one time." Merle started. "No one was there to answer the door. I looked in one of the windows…"

I was shocked.

"And ya didn't say anythin'?" Daryl spat.

"I wasn't sure if what I saw was…really what I saw, okay?" Merle snapped. "It was dark and I was high and…it didn't make sense."

"Ya still shoulda told me!" Yelled Daryl.

"I didn't wanna believe it!"

"Guys, stop!" I said. "It doesn't matter. Ya cain't take back what already happened."

They calmed down.

"Did anyone else know?" Daryl asked me.

"I never told anyone, except right now." I sighed. "Uncle Jess knew. He was there."

Daryl's eyes widened. "Did—did he…?"

"Uh, no…he never touched me. But he knew it was goin' on and didn't say anythin'." I started to tear up again.

Merle snorted. "He might as well have then."

Daryl shook his head. "Those sick bastards."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"When was the last time it happened?" Merle asked.

"Uh…" I tried to think. "Well…that's why I ran away. Remember? You guys came and found me?"

"Oh, baby." Daryl grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry. I thought…ya ran away cause he spanked ya."

"So did I." Merle said.

I shook my head. "It happened that night I left." I tried to think more. "Oh yeah! Remember that day you guys came over and I stole Bobby's iPod? It happened then, too…right in the other room."

Daryl and Merle shared a look.

"We were in the house?" Daryl asked.

I nodded.

"Oh…God."

"Is that why ya wanted to come with us?" Daryl asked.

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry I didn't let ya."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." Daryl shook his head. "Le, if I would've known…I wouldn't ever let ya stay in that house…I—

"I know. It wasn't yer fault. Either of ya." I looked at them very seriously. "I want y'all to know that. I don't blame ya."

There was a moment where no one said anything.

"I hate to ask this, but I gotta know." Merle started. "Ya said he…raped ya…in the rear?"

I nodded.

"Well, did he ever…do it the normal way?"

"…ya mean in my vagina?" I raised my eyebrows.

Merle nodded.

"Well ya coulda said that. We're havin' an adult conversation." I tried to smile. "But anyway, no he did not. He only did it in the rear, said I was still a virgin that way."

"That's not technically true." Merle said.

"Shut up." Daryl said quickly. "She's still a virgin. You're a virgin, don't worry about that, baby."

"It's okay."

" _Are_ ya okay?" Merle asked.

"I think so."

"Yeah, but that's a horrible thing fer someone to have to go through, especially a kid."

"Um?" Tears to started well up in my eyes again.

"Bro, what are ya doin'?"

"It's okay. I'm okay." I sniffed and wiped my tears away. "It's just…sometimes I—I get these feelins'. I don't know how to explain 'em. It's almost like a voice inside my head tells me to…to do bad things. It tells me I'm worthless." I stood up and pulled my pant leg up. "I did this to myself." I showed them the cigarette burns. I also had some cuts and bruises on my legs that I don't even remember doing.

"Jesus." Merle said.

Daryl sighed. "Baby…don't ever do that again."

"I cain't help it." I wiped the fresh tears falling. "It's like I don't know I'm doin' it sometimes."

"We'll help ya." Daryl said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. He wrapped his arm around me.

I sniffed. "Thanks. I love you guys."

Daryl kissed my forehead.

"Hey, come on, now." Merle said. "We're yer big brothers. We'll always be there."

I smiled. For the first time in my life I actually felt safe.

* * *

Later that same night, I was getting ready for bed when Daryl walked in.

"Hey, ya okay?"

"Yeah." I shrugged.

He looked stressed.

I gave him a strange look. "Are _you_ okay?"

He nodded. "I will be."

After he said that statement, I realized that this horrible thing that happened to me, didn't _just_ happen to me. It affected my brothers as well.

I patted the bed, telling him to sit down. He did.

"It's still so…" Daryl trailed off.

"Unreal?"

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Yeah."

"I know." I looked down.

"If he was standin' right here alive and breathin', I swear I'd kill him. And uncle Jess."

"I'm mad at 'em, too, but ya cain't hate 'em."

He gave me a questioning look. "How can _you_ not?"

"It's bad fer the soul." I said. "I'm not gonna give 'em the satisfaction. They're dead…we're not."

He just stared at me. "When did ya get so mature?"

"I always was, everyone else is just catchin' up." I smiled.

Daryl let out a little laugh.

"Ya mind if I stay in here tonight?"

"Why? Are ya scared?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm real scared." Daryl joked. "I need my baby sis."

"Okay." I scooted over to give him some room and got under the covers.

He turned my little lantern off and laid down.

We were quiet for a moment.

"Daryl?"

"Hm?"

"…is this—what happened to me, gonna affect our relationship?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Are ya gonna like…treat me differently from now on?"

"Hey." He tapped my arm. "Of course not. Don't even think like that."

"Sorry, I just…needed to know." I paused. "I like how close we are, and I didn't want anythin' to change that."

"It won't." Daryl said immediately. "Although…ya are growin' up way too fast. Stop it."

I rolled over to face him. "I cain't."

"I know, I know. I'm just teasin'."

I smiled and rolled back over. I scooted over to give him more room.

"Hey, come back."

"Why?"

"I'm scared, 'member?"

"Yeah, right?" I laughed.

"I need ya. Come back."

I rolled over and put my arm on him.

"Better?"

"Mhmm."

"You're such a liar." I laughed. Although he did keep me nice and warm.

I laid my head on his chest and smiled. I slept so good that night, now that that weight was lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

 **Hey there, loves! This was a big chapter! And very emotional! I hope ya liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	28. No More Secrets

Daryl's been more protective of me ever since I told him about what our daddy did to me. Like, he doesn't really let me go on runs or anything by myself. We have been spending a lot of time together. Sometimes I wake up through the night and he'll be laying beside me with his arms wrapped around me, or I'll have a nightmare and go crawl into bed with him. You might think that's weird, but I don't care and neither does Daryl. So, yeah, he's been pretty overprotective of me lately…well more overprotective of me.

Besides that though, everything has been slowly going back to normal. It's almost as if everything that happened back at Hampton Lake just…didn't happen. I liked it that way. I'm glad Daryl made us leave. I never want to see that place again. Soon, it will all just be a bad dream.

I had another one of my nightmares the one night, and went to wake up Daryl. He wasn't in his room, though. I walked passed the bathroom and he wasn't in there either. That's odd. Why isn't he in bed?

I went downstairs. "Daryl?"

I checked all the rooms and still didn't find him. "Daryl?" I said again.

"Out here, baby." I heard him say quietly.

I went over to the dining room window and in the darkness saw him sitting on the back porch.

"Daryl? What are ya doin'?" I asked walking out the door.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Well…why didn't ya answer me the first time?"

"…why ain't ya in b-bed?"

I gave him a weird look. "Couldn't sleep." Was that a sob?

"Ya have another nightmare?" He sniffed.

"Yeah, but what's wrong? Are you cryin'?" I tried to look at him.

"I'm fine."

"No, what's wrong?" I demanded. I finally sat down next to him.

He took a deep breath.

"Daryl? Please talk to me."

"…I'm sorry." He finally spoke.

"Fer what?"

"It's all my fault."

I could tell he was crying again even though I couldn't see his face.

"What is?"

"What happened to ya."

"Ya mean…with daddy?"

He nodded.

"What? No, it's not! Why would ya say that?"

"I left you." He cried. "I was always mad at Merle fer leavin' me then I did the same to you."

I couldn't speak. I was trying to find the right words to say.

"If I wouldn't have left then none of that would've happened…"

"Daryl…that's not true." I put my hand on his back. "What happened, happened. He would've found a way. He was a sick man…but it wasn't yer fault."

"It was." He nodded.

"No! It happened with y'all in the house! He didn't care either way."

"I coulda done somethin' then. I could've protected ya."

"You _do_ protect me."

"I wasn't there!" He snapped. It scared me a little. "I wasn't there for you…and I should've been."

There was a brief silence.

"Daryl…I don't blame ya…fer any of it! I wish you wouldn't feel that way." I stood up. "You're the best big brother anyone could ever ask for." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head, just like he used to do to me. I felt like the older sibling for once. "I love ya." I rested my head on top of his.

He squeezed my arm and started to calm down.

We stayed like that for a long time.

"Are ya okay now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"I never saw ya cry like that before."

"Yeah, well…I was worried about ya."

"And I was worried about you." I sat by him, he put his arm around me and I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"It wasn't yer fault." I looked up at him. "Say it."

He was quiet.

"Daryl. Say it! It wasn't yer fault."

He cleared his throat. "It wasn't my fault."

"Good." I looked down. "Besides…if it was anyone's fault besides daddy and uncle Jess, it was mine."

"Hey." Daryl turned me to him. "That was NOT yer fault. Don't you EVER think that."

"Yeah, but…I coulda told someone."

"You were a kid…and ya were scared." He shook his head. "No one blames ya."

"Still." I looked back down. "I could've told you. Then ya woulda been able to help me."

He gave me a disappointed look. "Like ya said…what happened, happened."

I nodded. "And…it was _nobody's_ fault."

He nodded in agreement. He pulled my head closer to him and planted a long kiss on my temple.

"I'm mad at ya though." I crossed my arms.

"Why?" He looked amused.

"Cause!" I turned to him. "This was botherin' you the whole time and ya didn't say anythin'?" I hit his arm. "We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Well, what about you? Ya kept that secret fer a long time! And that was big."

"I—I just…I couldn't." I shook my head. "Okay, we don't keep secrets from each other… _anymore!"_ I let out a little laugh. "Agreed?"

"Yeah."

"No more secrets." I held out my pinky.

"Yeah, no more secrets."

"No, ya have to pinky promise with me."

He gave me an annoyed look which made me laugh, but then we pinky swore.

I gave him a big smile.

"We should get to bed."

"Yeah." I agreed. "But…could I sleep with you? I had a bad dream."

"Oh yeah. Ya wanna talk about it?"

"No, let's just go to bed."

"Okay." He gave me a small smile.

* * *

A few days went by and Daryl came down with a pretty bad cold. He was just getting over it. I wanted to go on a run the one day, I needed some personal supplies, but I knew Daryl wouldn't let me go alone. And I wasn't going to let him go either.

"It's okay." I said. "Merle and I can go. Right?" I looked towards my oldest brother.

"Uh…yeah, sure." He replied.

"Le, I can go with ya. It's not a big deal."

"No!" I said to Daryl. "You're still sick!"

"I'm not, though."

"Too bad. Just rest today, please? There's no reason why ya need to go. Merle and I will be fine."

He sighed. "All right. Just be careful." He put his hand on my head.

"I will."

I grabbed what I needed and hopped in the truck. Merle took his time getting in. He was acting kind of strange.

Daryl was standing on the porch. He watched us leave, he had a concerned look on his face. I don't think he's worried about me. He trusts me, maybe he doesn't trust Merle.

* * *

I shivered.

"Ya okay?" Merle asked me.

"Yeah, just a little cold."

"Why didn't ya bring a jacket, stupid?"

I glared at him. See, that's the difference between Merle and Daryl.

We rode around until we found a little grocery store. It wasn't that far from home, maybe like a little over a half hour. Merle parked the truck and just sat inside.

"Ain't ya comin'?"

"Ay…what?"

"I said—"

"Oh yeah. No…ya can handle it on yer own, right?"

"…I guess so." I blinked.

"It's a small store."

"Yeah." I gave him a weird look before closing the door and walking away.

He was really acting strange. He didn't talk to me the entire time.

* * *

I got into the store, grabbed what I needed. There was only two walkers inside. No big deal. I got my stuff taken care of quickly and got back in the truck.

"Okay, we're good." I said to Merle.

"Okay." He started the truck.

As we were driving, Merle kept mumbling to himself.

"Ya know," he started, "you're a cutie."

It was the first thing he said that I actually understood.

"Um, thanks."

"Ya know, I love ya, right?"

"Um..."

"I don't say it, but…I do."

"Of course, I know." I gave him a small smile. "I love ya, too."

Awkward silence.

"So what's up with ya and Daryl sleepin' together? That's weird."

"No, it's not." I snapped. "Well…maybe it is…but who cares? Ya know how close we are."

"Yeah." He snorted. "Say, how comes ya ain't like that with me? Huh?"

His question caught me off guard. Is he jealous? He started talking before I could answer.

"Never mind." He swerved. "Whoa!" He laughed.

"Watch out." I said nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He said.

Another awkward silence.

"Hey, ya got anymore Meth?"

I glared at him. "No?"

He snorted again. "Lil bitch." Then, he swerved again.

"Merle?" I grabbed onto the "oh shit!" handle. "Merle? Wait, a minute…are you drunk?"

He laughed. Then he lifted up a bottle of whiskey and took a sip.

"Oh my God. Merle?"

"What? Ya want some?" He looked at me.

"Don't take yer eyes off the road."

"Chill out." He slammed on the breaks and swerved.

"Merle!" I yelled. I was getting scared. "That's it, I'm drivin'! Stop the car!"

"Hell nah!" He started driving faster.

"Merle, please."

He floored it and laughed.

"Hey, slow down!"

He kept laughing the whole time.

"Merle!" I yelled loudly.

"Oh shut up!" He turned to look at me and didn't see the walker in the road.

"Merle, look out!" I screamed.

He swerved very fast and hard. We hit the guard rail and went over a little ditch. The car spun out of control then flipped. I tried my best to hold onto something. The truck kept flipping, I thought it was never going to stop! I was getting knocked around badly. I finally closed my eyes and just hoped for the best. I felt something pierce my knee and I screamed bloody murder. The pain drowned everything else out.

I felt myself get jerked backwards and knew it was finally over.

I just sat there for a minute. I looked over at Merle, he was unconscious. I weakly pushed the door open and struggled to get out. I crawled out on my hands, hitting the ground harder than I wanted. I cried out.

I looked down at my knee. My knife was through it!

"Oh no." I said out loud. I grabbed it and tried to pull it out, but it hurt way too bad. I started to cry, I looked around. I'm screwed right now.

"Merle." I said quietly.

Suddenly, I heard a moan.

 _Oh no! Oh God!_

The walker that we almost hit was coming towards me now.

"Oh God." I started to panic. "Merle!"

It won't be long before more of them come, too. I frantically looked around for something to use. There was nothing.

"Merle!" I yelled again. It was coming closer. I was breathing very heavily.

"Merle, please!"

I started crying very hard, and slowly dragged myself away from the truck. It was coming right for me. There was nothing I could do.

"Merle! MERLE!" I screamed and cried.

I finally gave up and just put my head down on the ground and cried, waiting for it to do its thing.

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot then a thud, then silence. My eyes shot open. Merle was standing there, he was making his way over to me.

"Hold on, little sister."

I started crying all over again. He lifted me. I started to fade, though. The pain in my knee was bad.

I looked at him and everything became black. "I cain't." Was the last thing I said.

* * *

I woke up in a bright room. I was breathing heavily, I didn't know where I was. Was I dead? I felt pain all over so I knew I couldn't be dead. My eyes darted around the room.

Suddenly, I saw a man.

"Hey, it's okay." He said.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"It's okay." He said again. "Try to calm down. "You were in a car accident. Do you remember?"

I thought, I played the whole incident back in my head. I nodded. I also recognized the guy. He was the doctor at Hampton Lake. But how?

"On a scale from one-ten, how bad would you say is your pain?"

"Twelve." I cried.

"Okay." He kind of smiled. He got up and opened the door. "She's awake."

Daryl and Merle rushed into the room.

"Le." Daryl was by my side in a minute. Merle stayed back by the door.

"Daryl? It hurts." I cried hard.

"Shh." Daryl petted my hair. "It's okay, just rest."

The doctor was putting something into my IV bag. I continued crying until I fell back asleep. The last thing I saw was the sad look on Daryl's face.

* * *

When I woke up next, the pain wasn't as bad. It still hurt, just not as bad. Daryl was asleep in a chair next to my bed.

"Daryl?" I tapped his leg.

He opened his eyes. "Hey, baby?" He smiled at me. "Ya okay?"

I shook my head weakly. "It still hurts." I tried to sit up.

"No, no." Daryl stopped me. "Just lay down."

"I wanna see my knee." I said.

"Not right now."

"I wanna see it." I started to cry.

"Le."

I lifted the blanket off me. My knee looked gross. It had stitches on the front and back. It was badly swollen! I gasped at the sight.

"I told ya not to." Daryl scolded.

I suddenly felt a pain in my side and cringed.

"See, now stop it. Just relax."

I nodded weakly. "Am I gonna be okay?"

He opened his mouth to say something but then the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling, Leann?"

"Okay, I guess."

He gave me a small smile. He knew it was a load of crap.

"You're a very lucky girl." He said.

"What's all wrong with me?"

He took a deep breath. "Well…you got several cuts and bruises and a nice gash on your side. Thankfully, nothing was broken. However, your knee is a different story."

I swallowed hard. "Please, just tell me."

"After it heals…you're gonna need a brace."

"Fer how long?"

"…Well, I don't know. There's no easy way to say this, it's not going to work the same. You may need the brace forever."

"W-what?" I said wide eyed.

Daryl glared at the doctor.

"The knife destroyed most of your kneecap along with many ligaments and tendons. Also, a lot of the cartilage came out when I removed the knife, which means you'll have trouble bending it."

I looked down sadly.

"So what do we do now?" Daryl asked.

"Well…" he pointed at me with his pen. "She's not going anywhere until the knee heals, then we'll get her fitted for a brace and get it on. After that, we'll go from there."

I started to cry a little. Daryl looked at me then at the doctor.

"Could ya give us a minute?"

"Sure." He nodded and walked out.

"D-daryl." I sobbed. "I don't wanna wear a brace forever. I'll be a freak!"

"Leann, don't say that. You're not a freak." He grabbed my hand. "But you're gonna have to do what the doctor says."

I wiped my tears. "I don't wanna stay here."

"First ya didn't wanna leave, now ya don't wanna stay." He laughed.

"I hate it here!"

"Okay, okay." He petted me. "Calm down, baby."

I took a deep breath.

"How did we get here?"

Daryl just stared at me. "I saw Merle carryin' ya up to the house and almost lost it." He took a deep breath. "I didn't know what else to do. I had to get ya help and this was our best chance."

I looked down sadly. "Where _is_ Merle?"

Daryl's mouth twitched. "Outside."

"Is…he okay?"

"Yeah." He glared. "A couple bruises."

I just laid there and stared at the door. I didn't know what to think.


	29. Forgiveness

We stayed there for about three weeks before I pitched a fit and said I wanted to leave. The doctor said my knee was healing good, but it wasn't healed enough yet. Daryl asked if it would make a difference if I had the brace now. The doctor said it wouldn't hurt but he didn't think I was in a state to be out there yet.

Daryl just glared at him and told him we wanted to leave. So that's what happened. Now I have this metal thing on my leg that makes me look like a robot. I was not happy about it at all.

* * *

We went back to that house we were staying at when the accident happened. Daryl said we wouldn't be staying here for long. We don't go back. That's why we left Hampton Lake the second time even after the situation we are in. I didn't want to stay there.

None of us talked the entire car ride. Daryl helped me out of the car they let us have.

"Don't ya try and walk up 'em stairs." He warned me.

I stood there and waited for him. I glanced at my bike and put my head down.

"Hey, ya okay?" Daryl asked.

I bit my lip. "I can never ride again."

He looked at me sadly. "Ya don't know that." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on." He carried me up the stairs and into the house. He put me on the couch.

"There, ya go." He said. "Ya okay?"

I shrugged.

"Well…I want ya to eat somethin'."

"I'm not hungry." I said with my head down.

"Ya need to eat." The look he gave me made me decide not to argue.

"Fine." I said quietly.

He disappeared in the kitchen and came out with a bowl of peaches and a bag of chips.

"These kinda contradict each other." I forced myself to smile.

"Good." Daryl said. "Eat."

"I'm eatin'." I said. "Where's Merle?"

"Don't know."

I looked over at him. He acts weird whenever I mention Merle. I just shrugged it off. Come to think of it, though, Merle still hasn't said a word to me.

* * *

"I'm tired." I said when I finished my food. "I wanna go to bed."

"Just sleep right there on the couch."

"I cain't." I slowly got up and limped into the other room.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Upstairs." I called.

"Don't ya even think about walkin' up 'em stairs, little lady." Daryl was there in a second.

I put one leg on the first step.

"Leann." Daryl warned.

"Just kiddin'." I said.

"It ain't funny." He lifted me. "What if ya fell?"

"So you're just gonna carry me up the stairs forever?"

"Yup." He carried me up to my room and put me in bed.

"Thanks, Daryl." I gave him a hug.

"Ya need anythin', ya just holler and I'll come."

"Okay."

I got comfortable and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at some point in the night, I was sweating pretty bad.

"Daryl?" I called weakly.

He didn't come so I struggled to get out of bed.

"Daryl?"

He wasn't in his room so I walked down the hall. I heard yelling. I limped down the stairs and stayed behind the wall. Daryl and Merle were in the kitchen arguing.

"Ya think this is easy fer us?" Daryl yelled.

"Never said that." Merle said.

"Well what are ya sayin'? Huh?"

"Why don't ya just chill out, okay?"

"No! You're down here gettin' high after what happened!"

 _What?_

"Where'd ya get that shit anyway?"

"While ya were takin' care of Annie, I found that Jay guy and beat the shit out of him. Took his supply."

I gasped. _Oh my God, Merle!_

"You're pathetic, ya know that?"

"Oh yeah?" Merle yelled. "And what does that make you? Ya said you'd kill him if ya saw him!"

"I don't want ya around Leann anymore."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's right! Ya drove drunk with _my_ baby sister in the car! And I'll never forgive ya fer it."

My eyes widened.

"All right." Merle said calmly. "I'll just leave then."

I heard footsteps coming and stepped back. Merle walked right passed me and out the door. Daryl followed him and watched him leave out the window. He sighed.

He turned and saw me standing there. I just stared at him.

"Hey." He came closer to me. "I didn't mean to wake ya up."

"Ya didn't." I sat down on the stairs. "It's kinda hard to sleep with a piece of metal on my leg." Daryl sat next to me.

"Well, I'm sorry ya had to hear all that."

I looked at him. "Is he comin' back?"

He looked hesitant. "He's just gonna stay away fer a while."

I looked down sadly.

"…wait a minute, did you walk down the stairs?"

I nodded.

"Imma smack yer ass, girl."

"Ah, you're all talk." I waved at him.

"What?"

"Ya always threaten to spank me but ya never do it." I giggled.

"Oh yeah? Ya wanna change that tonight?"

"You won't do it."

He just stared at me. "You're lucky ya have a hurt knee, or I'd put ya over mine right now."

"See! Ya always have an excuse." I laughed.

"Okay, well when you're feelin' better…you're gettin' a spankin'."

"Yeah, right?"

"You'll see."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He shook his head and smirked. "You're like a child. Oh yeah. By the way, that doctor thought ya were thirteen, not fifteen."

I glared.

He laughed. "I thought you'd wanna hear that."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aw, is my wittle, baby sister mad?" He pinched my cheek.

"Quit it." I smacked his hand away.

"Aw, poor baby." He rubbed under my chin. "What a cutie."

"Stop. I'm pissed." I glared at him.

"Just makes ya more cute."

I continued to glare at him.

He laughed. "I'm just teasin'."

I suddenly got a pain in my knee. "Ow."

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked immediately.

"Yeah, it just started to hurt."

"Come on." He picked me up and carried me upstairs.

He put in my bed and got me a pain pill. I put my hand out.

"Open." Daryl said.

I opened my mouth and he dropped the pill in. Then he handed me a glass of water.

"That should help."

"Can I take this brace off?"

"I don't think so, baby."

"I'll put it back on when I wake up."

"I don't know."

"Please!" I begged. "I cain't sleep!"

"Well, all right. But this goes right back on as soon as ya wake up."

I nodded. He helped me take it off.

"All right. Sleep tight." He kissed the top of my head.

"Night, Daryl."

"Night, baby."

I slept way better after that.

* * *

Merle has been staying in the house across the street from us. Daryl is still mad at him. I realized I haven't talked to Merle in a very long time. I was sitting on the front porch and I saw him through the window. I waved at him. He hesitated but waved back. He hurriedly walked away from the window.

I actually felt bad for Merle. I mean…what he did wasn't okay, but I can't stay mad at him. I kind of miss ol' Merle.

"Daryl?"

"Hm?"

"When's Merle movin' back in?"

Daryl gave me an almost surprised look, but then went back to his food. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, I am worried about it." I looked out the window. "No one should be alone."

"Well, he's better off alone." Daryl said roughly.

I gave him disappointed look. "He's our brother."

"He ain't my brother." He snapped. "And he's a bad influence on ya."

"Come on, Daryl."

He shook his head.

"I wanna go talk to him."

"No." He said immediately.

"But, Daryl—"

"I said no." He narrowed his eyes. "And I mean it."

I looked down.

"Promise me ya won't."

I looked up at him. "Daryl, I—"

"Promise me."

"…I promise." I crossed my fingers behind my back.

* * *

Daryl piled the dead bodies in the alley way down the street and he was going to burn them. I figured that would take up a lot of his time so I took this opportunity to sneak out and go talk to Merle.

I limped across the street and up to the door and knocked on it. Merle emerged moments later.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, kid."

"Can I come in?"

He hesitated then moved aside for me to come in. He closed the door and as soon as he turned around, I hugged him. It caught him off guard. He patted my head. I let go of him.

"Daryl know you're over here?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe ya should just go home then."

"No, I came to talk to ya."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I sat down on the couch. He sat in a chair across from me.

"I take it, you're not mad at me?"

I shook my head. "I miss ya."

"Ya do?"

"Daryl does too but…he won't admit it."

"I don't know about that."

There was a silence.

"I'm so sorry, Annie." Merle said. "I really am."

It actually sounded sincere. I have never seen him like that.

"I don't expect ya to forgive me but—"

"I forgive ya."

His eyes widened. "Y-ya do?"

"Yes."

"How could ya?" He looked upset. "I almost killed ya. I ruined yer knee…I fucked up."

"Cause yer my brother, and I love you."

He gave me a surprised look, which made me smile. He smiled back and then nodded.

"Come home with me."

He shook his head.

"Come back home."

"Annie…"

"Please." I begged.

Merle sighed and looked towards the window. "Uh oh." He pointed.

I looked, Daryl was on his way over and he did NOT look happy.

I gritted my teeth nervously.

"Le!" Daryl yelled. "I know you're in there!" He practically knocked the door down. He stood there and looked at us. It was like time stopped for a moment.

"Get yer ass over here!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Daryl, I—"

"Save it! Let's go!" He looked at Merle before pulling me out the door. As soon as we got out on the porch, he swatted my backside hard.

"Ow." I put my hand back and looked at him sadly.

"Go." He pointed towards the house. I limped across the street. He was ahead of me.

"I'm so damn mad at ya right now, ya don't even know."

"Daryl, wait up." I called.

He waited for me by the stairs then carried me up them. We got inside and he gave me another swat.

"Ya lied to me!"

"I had to talk to him." I said close to tears.

"No, ya didn't!" He put his hand up and I cringed because I thought he was going to slap me in the face like that one day. Instead, he glared at me.

"I'm sorry." I said with tears in my eyes.

"No, ya ain't! But you're gonna be!" He took a step towards me and my eyes widened. I backed up against the wall and looked at him with fear in my eyes.

He stopped and just angrily looked at me. He finally lifted me and carried me upstairs. He put me in my room.

"You don't come out, til I tell ya to!"

I cried. "You cain't keep from him! He's my brother!"

"I can and I will! I'll tie ya to a damn chair if I have to!"

I cried loudly.

"I'm not gonna listen!" I yelled.

"What did you say?" He started to come closer.

I laid down on the bed and pulled my legs up to my chest and just cried.

He stood there glaring at me.

I put my arms over my eyes and cried some more.

He finally walked away.

* * *

Daryl came into my room about two hours later. I was still a little scared of him. I curled up into a little ball.

"Hey, ya can…come out now." He said softly, but I stayed in my position.

He took a step closer. I hid under the covers.

"Le, I'm sorry." He finally said. "I was mad and I—I didn't mean to." I felt him sit down on the bed. I didn't say anything. "Will ya please come outta there, sweetheart?"

"No." I said quietly.

"I wasn't gonna hit ya. Ya know, when ya winced? I just put my hand up, but I wasn't gonna hit ya. I promise."

I didn't respond. I just stayed under my security blanket. I sniffed and wiped at my tears.

"Baby, please come here."

"I cain't."

"Why?"

"I'm scared." I cried.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. I would never hurt ya."

"You were goin' to."

"No, baby."

"Ya had me against the wall!" I yelled. "I said, I'm sorry, and you said, no ya ain't but you're gonna be! What were ya gonna do then?"

"I don't know." He said.

"What do ya mean ya don't know?"

"I just…don't know."

I sobbed then slowly came out from under the covers.

He held his arms out. I hesitated.

"Comere, it's okay."

I slowly scooted over. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Our faces touched.

"I am so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"Ya were so mad. I was scared."

"I know. When I saw how scared ya was, I wanted to kick myself."

He finally let me go.

"Daryl, about what I said earlier…I don't take that back." I shook my head. "Merle's my brother and ya cain't keep from him. You can mad at him all ya want but…I'm not."

"How can ya not be mad at him?"

I was quiet for a moment. "I forgave him."

"What? Why the hell would ya do that?"

"Cause he's my brother and…I love him." Tears welled up in my eyes.

He looked surprised, just like Merle.

"Think if it was you." I wiped my eyes. "Wouldn't ya want me to forgive ya?"

"The difference between Merle and I, though, is that I would never do somethin' like that."

I gave him a look. "Daryl? Ya know what I mean." I sighed. "I hate to bring it up but ya slapped me that time and I forgave ya. And look what happened earlier and I forgave ya again."

"You forgive me?" He gave me a small smile.

"Of course I do."

He let out a little laugh and grabbed my hand.

"So…what do ya say?"

He sighed. "Okay, he can move back in, but…the next time he messes up, he's out! And I mean it."

I hugged Daryl, which of course he returned. He kissed my cheek with a loud smooch noise. I giggled.

"So, yer bottom okay?" He laughed.

"I looked in the mirror after ya left and yer hand prints in my butt."

"Really?" He looked at me wide eyed. "Lemme see."

"What? No way!"

"Come on, lemme see." He reached for the waistband of my pants. I grabbed ahold of them.

"Let go."

"No." I whined. "No, Daryl. No."

"Le, it's okay. I just wanna see it."

"I don't want ya to see my butt."

He laughed. "I seen it before."

"Yeah, when I was little!"

"Come on." He lifted me and stood me in front of him.

"Fine." I pouted.

He lowered my pants. "Damn." He said. "Aw, poor baby. I'm sorry." He laughed though.

"Okay, ya saw it." I turned away.

"Wait, what's all this?" He grabbed my arm.

"Nothin'." I said too quickly and tried to pull away. His grip was too strong, though.

"Le? What is this from?" He sounded concerned.

"What?"

"It's like all…discolored or somethin'. Like it's permanently bruised. Right on yer sit spot and into yer thighs."

"It's been like that."

"Why?"

I finally got away and pulled my pants up. I sat down on the bed.

"Le? What happened to ya?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said quietly.

"No, we don't keep secrets anymore, remember?"

"Damn, pinky promise." I swallowed hard. "Fine. It's from gettin' whipped, okay?" I blushed.

"From dad?"

"And uncle Jess. I got beat almost everyday."

"Jesus."

"Yeah." My face was probably super red.

"Hey." He made me look at him. "Ya don't need to feel embarrassed. Ya don't." He pushed my hair out of my face. "Okay?"

I nodded sadly.

"He beat all of us."

I took a deep breath. "Those scars on yer back? That couldn't have been from a belt?"

"No, it was a bullwhip."

I grimaced.

"I'm just glad he didn't use that on you."

"I'm sorry that he did that to ya."

He gave me a small smile and put his arm around me.

* * *

We let Merle back in the next day. The three of us had a discussion then we all made up. I was so glad.

I hugged both of them at the same time.

"Dixons back together?" I asked.

"Dixons back together." Merle said.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! :D Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows! It's much appreciated! Well...that was a weird chapter, huh? I don't care,** **though. Leann and Daryl are extremely close and I regret nothing! Hehe. Just a little heads up, the next chapter will be the last one! Aw :( All good things must come to an end, though, right? So, stayed tuned for that because I really think y'all will enjoy the finale. Then again, ya might not ;) Lol You'll just have to wait and see...Y'all probably think I'm crazy :O**


	30. Run For Your Life With Me

**Okay, here we go! The final chapter! :O**

* * *

Today was as normal as always. I got up, we had breakfast, we talked. You know, the usual stuff. Despite everything that's happened before, something happened today. Something that changed things forever.

* * *

"Hey, Le?"

"Yeah?" I looked up from the book I was reading.

"I'm goin' on a run." Daryl said. "We're low on supplies and if we're leavin' soon…we need to be prepared."

I nodded.

"Make sure ya have everythin' ready."

"I will."

"Okay. I'm probably gonna be a while. I wanna check out more of the places in the city." He gave me a one arm hug. "Stay safe."

"You, too."

I watched him leave. I limped back inside afterwards and locked the door.

"Hey, Annie." Merle said walking down the stairs. "Where's Daryl?"

"Ya just missed him."

"He goin' on a run?" He came over to me and looked out the window.

"Yeah, he wants to get more supplies fer when we leave."

He nodded. "I cain't wait to blow this joint."

I chuckled.

"Well…I'm gonna go get some sleep." Merle said walking away.

"What?" I spun around. "Are ya serious?"

"Hell yeah." He laughed.

"Ya just woke up." I gave him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, well I'm probably gonna be the one doin' most of the drivin'."

"Oh, right."

He started to make his way back upstairs.

"Have a nice nap!" I called.

"Oh, I will." He was out of sight.

* * *

I sat on the couch and continued reading my book, I only had a few chapters left. It was getting really good and I was so into it. I just kept reading and forgot about the time.

I finished the book and sat it aside. That's when I realized that Merle never came back downstairs. I limped up the stairs and stood on the landing.

"Merle!" I yelled. "Ya all right up there?" I laughed.

No answer.

"Merle!"

He still did not respond.

I shrugged. He must really be tired.

I couldn't think of what to do now so I just went back into the living room and laid down on the couch.

* * *

I laid there and thought about a lot of things. I wondered what Daryl was doing now and if he was on his way home yet. For some reason I thought about Rick and the rest of the group, if they were still alive out there somewhere. Where did they go? What were they doing and are they okay? I wished I had the answers.

The time passed. I remembered that Daryl told me to have my stuff ready. I limped all the way upstairs and down the hall to my room. I grabbed my backpack and put my clothes in it along with some personal items. I looked around the room to see if there was anything I wanted. I just took a few small things. Then I went in the bathroom and collected all of our medical supplies and put them in a bag. I just stored it in my room for now.

I don't think there's anything else I need to pack. I laid on my bed and sighed. This might be my last night in this bed. It made me kind of sad, but I'm sure we will find another place.

 _Oh well._ I sighed.

"I'll miss ya, comfy bed." I said out loud.

I guess I should go wake up Merle now. I walked down the hall and knocked on his door.

"Merle, I'm comin' in. Don't know what you're doin'."

I opened the door and he was laying on his bed asleep.

"Really? You're sleepin' in the middle of the day." I walked over to him. "Get up, ya lazy lump!" I laughed.

He must really be in a deep slumber.

"All right. Come on, Merle. Get up." I shook him.

He didn't budge.

"Are ya playin' with me?" I leaned closer to his face. "Merle, seriously?" I shook him again. One of his arms were under the covers and came out when I shook him. That's when I saw the needle in his arm. I gasped.

 _Oh no! Oh God! Oh no! No! No!_

"Merle, please wake up!" I yelled. "Please!"

I put my ear on his chest to try and hear a heartbeat, but…I couldn't. I grew frantic and started pounding on his chest and yelling at him.

I finally backed away and caught my breath. I just stared at him.

 _What do I do?_ I started to tear up.

* * *

I sat outside on the front steps waiting for Daryl to come home. I felt lost.

 _Merle cain't be dead! He just cain't be! I refuse to believe it!_ I just sat there depressed.

I suddenly heard a noise from a far and knew it was Daryl.

I didn't look up as he pulled up to the curb and parked.

"Hey, I found some good stuff. Food, water, batteries, medical stuff. I got a lot. And ya know I got ya somethin'."

I just stared at the pavement.

"Did ya get yer shit together like I asked?"

He walked over to me and looked down at me when I didn't answer him.

"What's wrong? Where's Merle?"

I swallowed hard and slowly looked up at him. "I don't know how to tell ya this, so…I'll just show ya." I stood up. Daryl was looking at me funny. I just walked inside and looked back to make sure he was following me. I got to the stairs when he stopped me.

"Wait." He went to pick me up so he could carry me up the stairs.

"No, just let me." I pushed him away and limped my way up. I stopped outside of Merle's door.

I looked at him. "Daryl…I couldn't wake him up."

He gave me a weird look and stepped in front of me and opened the door.

"Shit!" Daryl yelled as Merle came right at us. He was a walker!

 _Oh my God! I didn't even think about that!_

Daryl dropped his crossbow while struggling. I pulled out my knife.

"No!" Daryl yelled to me.

"Why?" I was so confused.

Daryl slammed walker Merle against the wall, then stumbled because of the force. He lost his balance and fell down the stairs.

"Daryl!" I yelled.

It then noticed me and came right at me. I kicked its knee and it fell on me. I screamed. He was trying to bite me, I put my hand up to its face to push it back and it bit the tip of my ring finger. I screamed loudly. Daryl pulled walker Merle off me and rolled it over. He stabbed it in the face.

"Daryl." I said starting to panic. I was holding my finger.

Daryl continued to stab walker Merle in the face multiple times even though he was dead.

"Daryl!" I yelled frantically.

He finally looked up from Merle's dead body and noticed my finger. His eyes widened.

"We gotta cut it off." He said and rushed me into the bathroom.

"Daryl, I'm scared."

"It's okay, baby. It's gonna be okay." He quickly ran to his room and got his ax. "I need ya to do exactly as I say. Got it?"

I nodded frantically.

"Put yer finger on the sink and tuck the others underneath."

I did what he said.

"I'm gonna cut it off now."

I whimpered. "Daryl."

"I have to! It's the only way!"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Baby, we gotta do this now." He grabbed my face.

I nodded.

He raised the ax in the air. I looked away, my face scrunched up waiting for the pain. He brought the ax down hard. I heard it hit the porcelain sink after it cut through my finger. I screamed to wake the dead. I looked at it. My eyes widened. It was bleeding bad.

"Daryl."

"Uh, hold on…um, uh." He frantically looked around.

"Daryl!"

"It's okay, baby!" He opened the cupboard. "Where's all the medical shit?"

"I packed it."

"Where?" He yelled.

"My room."

He disappeared into my room, I could hear him shuffling around. I couldn't take my eyes off my missing finger.

"Daryl!"

"I'm comin', baby!"

I started to feel sick.

"DARYL!"

He ran back in the bathroom. He grabbed my hand and dumped some water on it. He proceeded to wrap it with cloths. Each one was getting soaked with blood.

"It's not workin'." I said faintly. "I'm gonna die."

"You're not gonna die." Daryl grabbed some more. "I won't let ya."

I sat on the toilet while Daryl tried to stop the bleeding. I was feeling weaker and weaker.

"Just let me go."

"Shut up, Leann! Don't be ridiculous!" He threw a bandage away and got another one. "I think we're gonna have to cauterize it."

"Just do it." I said.

"It's gonna hurt and all I have is my liter."

"I don't care."

He gave me a concerned look. "Hold this on there tight." I did. He dug around in his pocket for his liter. He pulled it out and grabbed my hand.

"Ya ready?"

I nodded weakly.

He put the flame on the wound and I screamed pulling my hand away.

"Ya gotta let me do it."

I put my left hand back out. He put the flame back on it. I screamed the entire time. The bleeding eventually stopped, though.

Daryl then cleaned my wound and wrapped it. I just sat there shocked and depressed. That was my ring finger on my left hand. That's where the wedding ring is supposed to go. I stood up quickly and walked passed him.

"Le, wait."

"No." I said. I was feeling very emotional.

"Le, where ya goin'?"

I went in my room, slammed the door and locked it.

"Le?" Daryl tried to open it. "Le, let me in."

No!" I sat on the floor with my back against the door and cried.

"Le, please. I wanna make sure you're okay."

I started crying very hard and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baby?"

"Why?"

"What was that?"

"Why?…why does this shit always happen to me?" I yelled loudly. "Why am I always payin' fer other people's mistakes!"

"Shhh, Le."

"No! I'm so fuckin' sick of the whole thing. I don't even wanna be here anymore." I cried. "Ever since I was born, I had to put up with this shit!" I put my head down and just cried for a moment. "First my mom dies, you leave me, daddy sexually abuses me! I had to deal with that on top of bein' bullied." I sobbed. "These dead motherfuckers show up! We make friends with people then lose 'em all, my knee gets screwed up fer life! Now Merle's dead and I lose my finger? Not just any finger either! My ring finger." I said the last part a little quieter. "How much more do I have to take?"

"…Le…" Daryl said softly.

"What horrible thing did I do to deserve this?" I yelled. "I must've done somethin'! What is it? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?" I pounded my fists on the door as I said that.

"Le, please try to calm down."

I finally just broke and laid on the floor and cried.

* * *

Later that evening, Daryl dug a hole for Merle at the end of the yard. I just sat on the back porch looking very depressed. I was calmed down from earlier. I don't know what happened. It was like everything I was holding in finally came out. The thing is though, I didn't really know I was holding it in until I got it out. I don't even know if that makes sense.

I kept looking down at my hand and touching the bandage where my finger once was. I wonder how weird it's going to be without it?

It was dark by the time Daryl put Merle in the hole and buried him. I would've helped but I didn't think I'd be much help with one hand.

Daryl finally came over to where I was. He pushed my hair back as he walked by.

"Ya okay?" He asked me.

I shrugged. I looked up and stared at the grave. "I cain't believe he's gone."

"Yeah." Was all Daryl said.

There was a long silence.

"Le…come sit on my lap." Daryl pulled out a chair.

I looked back at him. "I'm too old fer that now."

He just stared at me for a minute. "Yeah? Says who?"

I couldn't help but smile. I got up and walked towards him. He grabbed my arm and yanked me down onto his lap. He planted a long kiss on my forehead that made me giggle. He held me close.

"Listen, baby…I'm sorry about everythin', but ya need to know that…all of that had nothin' to do with you. Ya didn't do anythin' wrong."

I looked down.

"Say it. Ya didn't do anythin' wrong."

"…I didn't do anythin' wrong."

He nodded. "That's the truth. Ya didn't and never say that again or…"

"Or what? You'll tan my hide?"

He smiled. "Ya know me too well."

I had to smile, too.

He held my hand up and looked at it then gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry I didn't get there soon enough."

"It was meant to happen I guess." I shrugged. "Now I cain't get married."

"Good." My brother said. "Now ya can stay mine forever."

I shook my head. He laughed and gave me a very tight hug.

"Say, why did ya stab him so many times?"

Daryl shrugged. "I was just mad, I guess."

"Mad at Merle?"

Daryl looked up at the night sky. "No." He finally answered. "Mad at the world."

I grabbed his hand. "Me too." I said quietly and smiled. He smiled back.

I leaned back and he rested his head on top of mine and held me close.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a brown paper bag. He handed it to me. "I got this fer ya."

I took it. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

I slowly unwrapped it. I gasped. It was a necklace with the letter 'L'.

"I always wanted one!" I said happily.

"I know." He smiled.

"Thanks, Daryl! You're the best!"

"Here, I'll put it on ya."

I gave it to him and he put it around my neck then snapped it.

I looked down at it. I love it! "Thanks, Daryl." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

We just sat there for a while.

"Okay, I think maybe it's time fer bed." Daryl announced.

"Ya know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"We should leave…right now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna spend another night in this house. We move on, we don't stay."

"Okay, we'll go then."

"Fer real?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded.

I smiled.

"But first," he lifted me off him, "we have to get rid of all the bad."

I gave him a questioning look. "What? How do we do that?"

"We're gonna write it down then burn it."

"Okay." I said excitedly.

We went inside and each grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote down everything bad that's ever happened to me. I wrote about my parents, being bullied, losing my friends, all that dumb drama that happened at Hampton Lake, losing my friends again, my knee, Merle and now my finger. I poured my heart into it.

"Done!" I said.

We went back outside with our papers.

"Ready?" Daryl asked me.

"Yup!"

He lit them, we watched them burn then blow away in the wind once they were ashes.

"That's it." Daryl said. "Now everythin' that happened is behind us."

I smiled. It felt relieving.

* * *

We threw our bags in the car and that was that. We were on our way…somewhere. I looked back at the house as we rode away. I knew we would miss Merle, but Daryl and I still have each other and that was enough. We would spend the rest of our lives with each other, we could. Who knows, we might meet new people along the way. I do know that our journey isn't over yet. In fact, it's only just begun. And every ending is a new beginning.

"Hey, Daryl?" I asked while we were driving. "Did ya know I could sing?"

"Can ya? I don't think I ever heard ya."

"Wanna hear?"

He glanced at me. "Why not?" He shrugged. "What are ya gonna sing?"

I smiled. "It's called, Run by Foo Fighters."

* * *

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _Wake up_

 _Run for your life with me_

 _In another perfect life_

 _In another perfect light_

 _We run_

 _We run_

 _We run_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hello loves! :D That's it! Thirty chapters! We made it, we did it together! I hope you all liked this story and I'll be happy to answer any questions that you have! Just review and let me know and I will certainly reply! Thank you all so much for sticking around and of course for the reviews, favs, and follows! I appreciate it so much! I would like to give a special shout out to This Is Melodrama for your constant reviews! :D Love you all! And again, I thank you! :D Please leave me one last review for this story! Come on, just do it! Lol**


End file.
